Triole
by JoNiTo
Summary: Ginny und Hermine im Bad der Vertrauensschüler, doch etwas fehlt ihnen zu ihrem Glück ! Definitiv Rating M, Lemon, was eigentlich als OneShot gedacht war...., seht selbst. Nicht mehr nur PWP. Eine SSHG Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Die Protagonisten dieser kleine Story, sowie Ort der Handlung gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und es bestehen von meiner Seite keinerlei finanziellen Interessen.**

**Einen ganz lieben Dank an meine Beta Lapislazuli. Du warst klasse! **

**TRIOLE**

Ein Duft nach Jasmin und Lavendelblüten lag in der warmen, schwülen Luft. Die Kacheln glänzten feucht von den Wänden, überzogen von den Dampfschwaden die sacht durch den Raum wabberten. Nur das sanfte Plätschern von Wasser war zu hören, als ein Kichern die Stille durchbrach.

„Hör auf Ginny, ich bin da kitzelig", hörte man nun eine junge Frauenstimme flüstern.

„Ich weiß, deswegen reizt es mich auch immer wieder mit den Fingerspitzen über die kleine Falte unter deinem Po zu streichen", sagte die Rothaarige, deren feuchte Haare schwer auf ihrem Rücken lagen.

„Ach ja ", sagte jetzt wieder die andere, „und wie findest du es, wenn ich das hier mache?"

Ein Seufzen schwebte leise durch den Raum, als ob die Dämpfe, die von dem warmen Wasser aufstiegen, jedes Geräusch aufsaugen würden.

Die beiden jungen Frauen lagen sich an einer seichten Stelle der riesigen Badegelegenheit gegenüber. Das warme, duftende Wasser umschmeichelte ihre schlanken Körper und sie genossen die Berührungen der jeweils Anderen. Für jeden unverhofften Besucher des Bades wäre es offensichtlich gewesen, was die beiden dort taten, jedoch hatten sie die Tür mit einem Zauber verschlossen, um vor eben solchen Überraschungen gefeit zu sein.

Die Braunhaarige küsste jetzt ihr Gegenüber hingebungsvoll am Hals während ihre Hand langsam die Konturen des Schlüsselbeins nachfuhr, dann tiefer glitt und die Form des festen kleinen Busens mit den Fingerspitzen erkundete.

„Mmh, das ist fantastisch Mine!", schnurrte die so Verwöhnte und ließ ihre eigene Hand die immer noch auf dem Po der Anderen gelegen hatte nun nach vorne gleiten und strich zunächst mit einem Finger kreisend um den Bauchnabel. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich mal erkunde, ob du auch in anderen Falten so kitzelig bist?"

Die Antwort war nur ein heiseres Keuchen. Hermine wusste genau was Ginny jetzt tun würde und durch ihre verruchten kleinen Andeutungen, die sie ihr entgegenflüsterte, zog es sich in ihrem Schoß schon freudig zusammen.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, das sie die Abgeschiedenheit des Bades nutzten, um gegenseitig ihre Körper zu erkunden. Es war schon fast zu einem Ritual geworden, welches vor einigen Monaten begonnen hatte. Wieder einmal genervt von den Jungs, nahmen sie sich vor, in das Bad, welches den Vertrauensschülern zustand, zurückzuziehen, um dort etwas Entspannung und Ruhe zu finden.

RÜCKBLICK

Ginny hatte Hermine gebeten ihre Haare im Intimbereich in Form zu bringen, mit einem Zauber wollte sie sich nicht an diese empfindliche Stelle wagen und mit einem Rasierer hatte sie bisher keine Erfahrungen gemacht. Hermine hatte ihr den Gefallen getan und die vorsichtigen Berührungen, sowie die intensiven Blicke, die ihre Freundin ihr dabei zukommen ließ, lösten eine ganze Welle von Gefühlen aus. Neugier, Verlangen, Sehnsucht nach Berührung.

„Du machst das wirklich gut Mine, so vorsichtig und zart."

Die Ältere sah auf und blickte in das Gesicht der Freundin, welche sie gerade so intim berührte. Ihre Augen glänzten und spiegelten die Wünsche wider, die Ginny selbst empfand.

Sie rutschte vom Beckenrand, an dem sie mit leicht gespreizten Beinen gesessen hatte, zu Hermine ins Wasser, welches beiden Frauen bis zur Hüfte reichte. Fast gleichzeitig hoben sie ihre Hände um ihr Gegenüber zu berühren, erkundeten die Haut der Anderen, die Konturen, strichen über Schulter und Rücken, um dann an den Seiten mit nassen Fingern hinauf zu fahren. Sie blickten sich dabei immer wieder an, um an der Reaktion der Freundin zu erkennen, ob es gefiel oder ob man zu weit ging.

Keine von beiden hatte an diesem Tag um Einhalt gebeten.

RÜCKBLICK ENDE

Nachdem beide ihre Erlösung gefunden hatten, lagen sie noch eine Weile jeder für sich, vom warmen Wasser umhüllt, nebeneinander und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Weißt du Mine, ich genieße wirklich diese kleinen Abenteuer hier mit dir, aber hast du dir nicht auch schon mal vorgestellt, wie es wäre, einen richtigen Mann dabei zu haben?"

„Hmm, und wer sollte das deiner Meinung nach sein? Die Jungs können wir doch wohl vergessen, wegen diesen ,Männern' flüchten wir doch hier her. Oder hast du etwa Lust auf dieses unbeholfene Gefummel?" antwortete Hermine.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, deswegen sagte ich ja auch ,Mann'", sagte Ginny und betonte das letzte Wort besonders.

„Leider ist die Auswahl an Männern hier auf Hogwarts nicht besonders groß. Und von außerhalb ließe sich auch nicht so einfach jemand einschleusen, wobei wir auch dann das Problem hätten, jemand Passenden zu finden." Man sah regelrecht wie angestrengt die Braunhaarige nachdachte, sie schien also wirklich Gefallen an der Idee gefunden zu haben.

„Snape!", stieß sie plötzlich aus.

„Was?" Ginny wäre fast aufgesprungen und saß jetzt aufrecht im Wasser. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Und warum nicht? Wäre Dir Professor Dumbledore lieber, oder Flitwick? Der ist so klein, der ertrinkt uns noch hier. Und Binns würden wir bei den ganzen Dämpfen gar nicht wieder finden, ganz zu schweigen von der Festigkeit eines bestimmten Körperteils."

Ginny kicherte: „Da hast du wohl Recht, aber Snape?"

„Er müsste jetzt Ende dreißig sein, im besten Mannesalter also. Und ich denke wir können davon ausgehen, dass er in diesem Alter auch etwas Erfahrung aufweisen kann", analysierte Hermine.

„Hast du Snape schon mal mit einer Frau gesehen?", fragte Ginny skeptisch.

„Nein! Gegenfrage Ginny, hast du schon mal versucht dir vorzustellen, was er unter seinen dunklen Roben so zu bieten hat?"

Ginnys Blick schweifte ab und nahm dann einen verträumten Ausdruck an. „Oh!"

„Ja genau!" Hermine musste jetzt auch kichern.

Als Ginny sich langsam wieder von ihren Vorstellungen eines nackten Snape losreißen konnte, kam ihr etwas anderes in den Sinn. „Und wie schaffen wir es ihn hierher zu locken? Und wie überreden wir ihn zu bleiben und….?"

„Das er da bleiben wird, wird wohl das geringste Problem sein. Er ist halt auch nur ein Mann und welcher Mann kann schon zwei hübschen jungen Frauen beim Liebesspiel widerstehen ohne einzugreifen?" Sie zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu. „Das Problem wird sein, wie kriegen wir ihn dazu herzukommen?"

Jetzt hatte Ginny eine Idee. „Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit?"

„Wie bitte?", rief Hermine entsetzt.

„Wir schreiben ihm einen Brief, mit dem Hinweis auf ein ausschweifendes Liebesspiel zweier Schüler im Vertrauensbad und er wird…"

„…..her kommen, um dem ein Ende zu setzen. Und die Aussicht jede Menge Punkte abzuziehen wird ihn davon abhalten jemand anderen das Vergnügen zu gönnen und hierhin zu schicken", beendete Hermine den Satz. „Das ist perfekt."

„Fehlt nur noch der Zeitpunkt", sagte Ginny jetzt euphorisch. „Wann wollen wir unseren Plan in die Tat umsetzen?"

Hermine überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Nächsten Samstag ist wieder ein Ausflug nach Hogsmead geplant. Er hat diesmal keine Aufsicht und wir werden uns leicht von den anderen absetzen können."

„Abgemacht, das Schloss wird so gut wie leer sein, was eine Störung sehr unwahrscheinlich macht. Schlag ein!"

Die Freundinnen gaben sich die Hand und ein verschmitztes Grinsen zierte ihre Gesichter.

SAMSTAG

„Meinst du er kommt wirklich?", fragte Ginny unsicher

„Ganz bestimmt!", versuchte Hermine ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.

„Hoffentlich ist er nicht schwul", sagte die Rote nun.

„Ginny!", rief die Ältere jetzt entsetzt, „Mach uns nicht total kirre mit solchen Vermutungen." Dabei verunsicherte sie dieser Gedanke ebenso, daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Was wenn er tatsächlich schwul wäre? Das würde in einer Katastrophe enden. Sie versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen, indem sie sich sagte, dass er überhaupt nichts Schwules an sich hatte.

Sie standen beide in der Mitte der poolähnlichen Badegelegenheit. Das warme Wasser umspielte wieder ihre Hüften und der Schaum, der darauf trieb, ließ keine Blicke unter die Oberfläche zu. Als Duft hatten sie heute etwas Herbes gewählt, Rosmarin und Sandelholz, auf keinen Fall sollte sich Snape durch einen zu süßlichen Duft abschrecken lassen.

Die Tür würde nur ihm Einlass gewähren, allerdings nicht ohne weiteres wieder hinaus lassen. Diesen Teil des Plans hatte Hermine ausgeführt, für sie war es trotzdem nicht so einfach gewesen den passenden Zauber zu modifizieren, so dass er auf Snape passte.

„Hast du eine Uhrzeit angegeben in dem Brief?", fragte Hermine

„Ja, er müsste jeden Augenblick kommen", kicherte Ginny etwas hysterisch.

Die Tür öffnete sich, durch die Dämpfe war zunächst nur ein schwarzer Schemen zu erkennen.

Die beiden Frauen hielten die Luft an und bewegten sich etwas näher aufeinander zu.

Snape hatte den Brief heute Morgen nach dem Frühstück erhalten. Die Aussicht heute zwei Schülern Punkte abzuziehen, dass ihnen Hören und Sehen verging, hatte ihn in Hochstimmung versetzt. So machte er sich auch pünktlich auf den Weg zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler und überlegte, wen er dort wohl überraschen würde. Skrupel hatte er keine, es wäre nicht das erste Mal, das er zwei pubertierende Teenager bei ihren unbeholfenen Versuchen, sexuelle Erfahrungen zu sammeln, erwischte.

Er öffnete die Tür und es war eindeutig, dass das Bad benutzt wurde. Die Luft war schwer und feucht, der Duft angenehm. Durch die aufsteigenden Dämpfe des Wassers konnte er zuerst nichts erkennen, also ließ er die Tür los, die von selbst ins Schloss fiel. Er ging nun langsamen Schrittes auf den Rand des Pools zu, und was er dort sah überraschte ihn nun wirklich.

Splitterfasernackt und eng umschlungen standen dort zwei Frauen im Wasser und sahen ihn nun mit großen Augen an. Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Dank seiner jahrelangen Spionagetätigkeit konnte er es gerade noch verhindern, dass ihm seine Gesichtszüge entglitten.

„Miss Weasley! Miss Granger! Würden sie wohl so freundlich sein und mir erklären, was das hier werden soll?" Und bei Merlin, dachte er, ich will es wirklich wissen.

„Oh, Professor Snape, wir wollten… wir hatten vor…", stotterte die jüngere der beiden Hexen.

„Hören sie auf zu stammeln. Sie kommen beide da jetzt unverzüglich raus, ziehen sich an und ich erwarte sie dann in meinem Büro. Ich werde mir eine angemessene Strafe für …das hier überlegen." Dabei machte er eine ausschweifende Handbewegung über das Wasser hin zu den beiden Schülerinnen.

In der Absicht den Raum zu verlassen drehte er sich um und schritt wieder zur Tür. Diese öffnete sich - natürlich - nicht und ein breites hinterhältiges Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, von dem die beiden Frauen aber nichts mitbekamen.

Ginny und Hermine hielten sich weiter umschlungen und begannen nun, als sie sahen, dass ihr Professor sich wieder von der Tür abwandte und auf sie zuging, sich gegenseitig zu streicheln und zu küssen.

Gleichzeitig bewegten sie sich näher an den Rand des Pools, wo das Objekt ihres Forscherdrangs mit verschränkten Armen stand und kein Wort sagte. Nur seine dunklen Augen lagen stechend auf ihnen.

Ginny streichelte gerade Hermines Brüste und an den leichten Bewegungen des Wassers konnte man erahnen, dass sie ihre Unterkörper aneinander rieben. Die Jüngere begann nun küssend sich vom Hals abwärts zu arbeiten und erreichte schließlich die hart gewordenen Nippel, die sie zunächst zwischen den Fingerspitzen zwirbelte und dann mit der Zunge darüber leckte.

Hermine stöhnte leicht auf und vergrub ihre Hände in den roten Haaren. Diese ganze Situation war so erregend. Beim Liebesspiel vom strengsten Lehrer Hogwarts beobachtet zu werden, gab ihr einen zusätzlichen Kick.

Sie schaute auf, um ihn anzusehen. Seine Augen waren jetzt nicht mehr kalt und stechend, sie glänzten und strahlten ein Wohlwollen aus, das ohne Zweifel das Schauspiel betraf, welches sich ihm gerade bot.

Die Hitze im Bad schien ihm zuviel geworden zu sein, zumindest hatte er mittlerweile seine Robe ausgezogen. Das weiße Hemd klebte jetzt durch die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit an seinem Körper und zeichnete dort viel versprechende Konturen ab. Hermines Blick glitt tiefer und blieb an seiner Mitte hängen. Sie fasste ihrer Freundin unter dem Kinn und hob so ihren Kopf, dass auch sie diesen Anblick genießen konnte.

„Professor?", fragte Ginny frech. „Vielleicht können wir zwei etwas für sie tun?"

„Glauben sie etwa auf diese Weise um eine Strafarbeit herum zu kommen?" Seine Stimme klang noch dunkler als sonst.

„Wir würden es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen", hauchte Hermine ihm entgegen.

Er schaute immer noch auf die beiden verführerischen Frauenkörper. Es war eindeutig was sie von ihm erwarten würden und was sie bereit waren zu geben. Er musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, aber er würde nicht nachgeben, und ihnen bestimmt nicht entgegen kommen.

Hermine verließ das Wasser. Ihren Lehrer so eindeutig erregt zu sehen, anders konnte sie diese Ausbuchtung an seiner Hose nicht deuten, machte sie mutig. Ginny tat es ihr gleich, schaute noch einmal kurz in diese dunklen Augen, bevor sie sich zu Hermine begab und diese verlangend küsste.

Sie standen direkt vor ihm und wenn er keine Schwäche zeigen wollte, musste er einfach hinsehen. Gegenseitig verwöhnten sie sich, indem ihre Hände streichelnd über makellose Haut fuhren, und der Schaum der noch einige wenige Stellen verdeckt hatte wurde einfach fort gewischt. Jetzt war es die Rothaarige die aufstöhnte als ihr Hintern fest von der anderen Frauenhand gepackt wurde.

Er zog scharf die Luft ein. Die beiden Frauen drehten sich zu ihm und sahen ihn herausfordernd an.

„Sind sie sicher, dass wir nicht doch etwas für sie tun können?", fragte Hermine so verführerisch wie es ihr möglich war und legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

„Es wäre uns ein ganz besonderes Vergnügen", bestätigte Ginny, umkreiste ihn langsam und legte dabei eine Hand auf seine Hüfte.

Er schluckte hart und, obwohl er am liebsten eine nach der anderen genommen hätte, sagte er kein Wort.

Hermine fasste ihn an den Handgelenken, ohne ihren Blick von seinem Gesicht zu nehmen, und zog seine Arme von seinem Oberkörper weg. Sie begann sein Hemd aufzuköpfen, während Ginny hinter ihm eben dieses aus dem Hosenbund zog und ihre Hände darunter gleiten ließ.

Ginny seufzte als sie die warme samtige Haut unter ihren Händen spürte. Hermine die noch mit den Knöpfen beschäftigt war, huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„Sehen sie Professor, es wäre uns ganz bestimmt ein Vergnügen."

Als das Hemd dann endlich geöffnet war, strich Hermine vor ihm mit den Händen über seine Brust und seufzte. Sein Atem ging mittlerweile schneller. Dann streckte sie sich und näherte sich seinem Gesicht, berührte leicht mit ihren Lippen die seinen und strich dann mit ihrer Zunge darüber. Zur gleichen Zeit zog ihm von hinten die andere Hexe das lose Hemd von den Armen.

Als er diese jetzt frei hatte umschlang er die vor im stehende Hermine und erwiderte endlich den Kuss, verlangend und leidenschaftlich. Er spürte wie Arme ihn von hinten umfassten und an seiner Hose nestelten, um sie zu öffnen. Sehr geschickte Finger, wie er zugeben musste, denn nur kurze Zeit später, stand er mit heruntergelassenen Hosen da.

Er löste sich kurz aus den ihn umschlingenden Armen, kickte seine Schuhe fort, gleich darauf folgten Hose und Socken.

„Da fehlt noch was.", sagte Ginny vorlaut und zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf die schwarzen Boxershorts.

„Tatsächlich, Miss Weasley! Und wie denken sie dieses Problem lösen zu können?"

„Ganz einfach." Forsch ging sie zu ihm herüber, legte beide Hände auf seine Brust und schubste ihn so fest sie konnte nach hinten.

Er schaffte es gerade noch ihr Handgelenk zu umfassen und so fielen sie gemeinsam ins Wasser.

„Netter Versuch, Miss Weasley, aber Ihr, oder sollte es etwa mein Problem sein, besteht immer noch", sagte er, als beide wieder auftauchten und sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strichen. Dabei zuckte einer seiner Mundwinkel verdächtig nach oben.

„Dieses kleine Problem werden wir sofort beseitigen", mischte sich Hermine nun ein und glitt auch wieder ins Wasser zu den beiden Anderen.

Sie ging auf ihn zu, streichelte wieder über seinen gut gebauten Oberkörper und drängte ihn dabei zurück zu der seichteren Stelle des Pools, in der sie immer mit Ginny lag. Jetzt fasste sie an den Bund der Shorts und indem er sich nach hinten lehnte und dort aufstützte, half er ihr auch das letzte Stückchen Stoff zu entfernen.

Hermine trat jetzt näher an ihn heran, umschlang seinen Hals mit ihren Armen und zog ihn wieder in einen verlangenden Kuss. Sie spürte seine Erregung an ihrem Bauch und presste sich näher an ihn. Ihr Schoß kribbelte sehnsüchtig und sie hoffte inständig er würde die Sache, nachdem er jetzt schon mitmachte, auch durchziehen.

Snape erkundete mit seinen Händen nun die festen Brüste Hermines, strich mit den Daumen über die erhärteten Spitzen und zwickte leicht hinein nur um gleich wieder sanft darüber zu streichen. Dann gesellten sich ein paar Hände zu seinen und er ließ sie dort weiter machen, um den schlanken weichen Körper der sich so wunderbar an ihn presste, in tieferen Zonen weiter zu erkunden.

Er strich über den flachen Bauch hinunter und schob seine Hand zwischen die Beine Hermines, die jetzt in seinen Mund stöhnte. Seine Finger glitten durch ihre Falten und fanden schnell das kleine empfindliche Knötchen, das dort versteckt war. Hermine zuckte ihm entgegen und schmiegte ihre Weiblichkeit gegen seine Hand, während sie immer noch seinen Hals umschlang, um dort Halt zu finden.

Ginny, die hinter Hermine stand und deren Brüste weiter verwöhnte, beobachtete das Schauspiel vor ihr und ließ ihre Hände tiefer gleiten, in der Absicht Snape weiter zu erkunden und was sie fand war tatsächlich großartig. Sie umfasste seinen Schwanz mit einer Hand und ließ diese zunächst vorsichtig auf und ab gleiten.

Snape stöhnte nun auch auf und blickte über Hermines Schulter ohne jedoch von ihr abzulassen. Er sah das Funkeln in Ginnys Augen und zur Bestätigung, dass sie alles richtig machte, stieß er auffordernd in ihre Hand. Ermutigt durch seine Reaktion, nahm sie jetzt auch die andere Hand zu Hilfe, um auch seine Hoden sanft zu verwöhnen.

Nachdem sie eine Weile so da gestanden und sich den Berührungen hingegeben hatten, löste sich Snape von den beiden, packte Hermine bei den Hüften und setzte sie mit einer Drehung auf den Rand des Pools.

„Miss Granger! Miss Weasley! Mich würde wirklich interessieren welche Spielchen sie beide hier sonst noch so getrieben haben." Mit diesen Worten fasste er Ginny bei den Schultern und lenkte sie so zwischen die Beine ihrer Freundin, die im Wasser baumelten.

Die beiden jungen Frauen sahen sich einen Moment an, dann zuckte Ginny mit den Schultern und Hermine grinste sie an. Ginny streichelte die Oberschenkel ihrer Freundin hinauf und näherte sich ihr langsam, um schließlich ihren Kopf in deren Schoß zu versenken.

Hermine stöhnte, als die Zunge ihrer Freundin an ihrer intimsten Stellen leckte und saugte. Sie hatte sich auf die Ellenbogen gestützt und konnte so genau sehen wie Ginny sie dort auf ihre so eigene, wunderbare Art leckte. Snape begab sich nun hinter Ginny, schob ihre Haare zur Seite und küsste ihren Nacken. Seine Hände strichen über die Schultern an den Seiten hinab, über den flachen Bauch wieder hinauf zu ihren Brüsten die er mal sanft streichelte, dann wieder etwas fester knetete.

Ginny fühlte seinen harten Schwanz an ihren Po gedrückt, als sich eine Hand von ihrer Brust löste und zwischen ihren Beinen verschwand. Er strich ein paar Mal durch ihre Falten und umkreiste dann ihre Klitoris, was sie aufkeuchen und für einen Moment die vor ihr liegende Hermine vergessen ließ.

„Denken sie an Ihre Freundin.", raunte Snape Ginny ins Ohr, die sich daraufhin mit Hingabe wieder ihrer Aufgabe widmete.

Snape nahm jetzt auch die andere Hand von Ginnys Brüsten und führte seinen Penis nun von hinten an ihren Eingang. Er drückte leicht mit seiner Spitze dagegen und versank vorsichtig in ihr. Er zog sich fast ganz aus ihr zurück und stieß dann etwas heftiger wieder in sie, nahm so einen stetigen langsamen Rhythmus auf.

Ginny die sich nur kurz von der Veränderung zwischen ihren Beinen ablenken ließ, führte zwei Finger in Hermines Tiefen ein und ahmte dort die Bewegungen, die Snape vorgab, nach, ohne ihre Zunge von dem Lustpunkt ihrer Freundin zu nehmen. Seine Stöße wurden heftiger und Snape spürte schon die ersten Zuckungen in dem Schoß, der ihn so wunderbar eng umgab. Er führte wieder eine Hand zwischen Ginnys Beine und rieb dort ihren Kitzler.

Und dann zuckte sie stärker, krampfte sich um ihn zusammen. Er verlangsamte seine Stöße und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Er wollte noch nicht kommen, jetzt noch nicht.

Ginny verlor, während ihr Orgasmus sie erfasste, jegliche Kontrolle und krallte sich in die Oberschenkel ihrer Freundin. Snape umschlang Ginny, die in seinen Armen weich wurde und glitt aus ihr heraus. Er drehte sie zu sich um, küsste sie sanft und sah ihr dann tief in die Augen. Sie verstand seinen Blick, ging, noch immer etwas zittrig, beiseite und legte sich in das seichte Wasser, von wo sie einen guten Blick auf das weitere Geschehen haben würde.

Snape nahm jetzt den Platz zwischen Hermines Beinen ein, um dort weiter zu machen, wo die junge rothaarige Hexe, zuvor aufgehört hatte. Er hatte schon einen Vorgeschmack auf Ginnys Lippen zu kosten bekommen, doch jetzt wollte er die Feuchtigkeit, der verführerischen Hexe vor sich, direkt schmecken. Er strich mit seiner Zunge durch die Falten, als wolle er jeden Millimeter dort erkunden, zog immer enger werdende Kreise um ihre Klitoris und leckte dann direkt darüber.

Hermine stöhnte und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren. Dann zog er sie an den Hüften zu sich ins Wasser. Sie schlang sofort die Beine um seine Hüften und Snape schnaubte belustigt.

Er brachte sich in Position und drang langsam in sie ein, dabei sah er sie direkt an, um ihre Reaktion auf sein Tun zu beobachten. Sie hielt kurz die Luft an und ihre Pupillen waren vor Erregung geweitet.

„So, Miss Granger", flüsterte er rau, während er immer wieder langsam und tief in sie glitt, „wer von ihnen beiden… hatte die Idee… sich einen Mann dazu zu holen?"

Hermine war zu überrascht und erregt, um auch nur ein vernünftiges Wort zustande zu bringen, sah aber aus Reflex zu Ihrer Freundin hinüber.

„Und wer,… Miss Granger,…hat dann…mich ausgewählt?"

Nun senkte sie verschämt den Blick, woraufhin sie mit einem besonders heftigen Eindringen belohnt wurde, was sie wiederum dazu veranlasste in sein Gesicht zu schauen.

Er küsste sie nun verlangend und sein Rhythmus wurde schneller, die Stöße tiefer und er drückte sie, um Halt zu finden, an den Rand des Pools. Sie klammerte sich noch fester an ihn, verschränkte die Beine hinter seinen Rücken und er spürte, wie ihre erregten Nippel, seine von den Bewegungen angespannte Brust, streiften. Sie stöhnten beide jeweils in den Mund des Anderen, als er fühlte, wie sein Schwanz von Hermines zuckenden Muskeln umklammert wurde. Diesmal würde er sich nicht zurückhalten können und er intensivierte noch einmal seine Stöße und löste den Kuss. Er wollte es in ihren Augen sehen wenn sie kam. „Schau mich an Hermine."

Und sie riss die Augen auf, im gleichen Moment erbebte sie und ein Höhepunkt, wie sie ihn nie zuvor erlebt hatte, breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Snape presste mit einem letzten festen Stoß sein Becken an sie und ergoss sich heiß, bevor er die angehaltene Luft keuchend ausstieß.

Zitternd ließ Hermine ihre Beine zu Boden gleiten und schmiegte sich an den schwer atmenden Zauberer, der sie in eine innige Umarmung zog. So standen sie einen Augenblick, bevor er unter ihr Kinn griff, ihren Kopf hob und sie noch einmal zärtlich küsste. Dann schwang er sich aus dem Wasser, ging zu seiner Kleidung, trocknete sich mit einem Zauber und zog sich an.

Snape wandte sich schon zum Gehen, als Ginny all ihren Mut zusammennahm und sagte:

„Das war fantastisch, Sir."

Er schaute sich um und erwiderte mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht: „Ich erwarte sie beide - Miss Weasley, Miss Granger - am nächsten Freitagabend um acht zu ihren Strafarbeiten in meinem Büro", und verschwand durch die Tür, die sich jetzt ohne Probleme öffnen ließ.

ENDE

Ich würde mich riesig freuen, wenn ihr mir ein Review da lasst. Lob sowie konstruktive Kritik sind herzlich Willkommen.


	2. Chapter 2 Die Strafarbeit

**Die Strafarbeit**

Der Rest des Wochenendes, an dem ihr kleines Zwischenspiel im Bad der Vertrauensschüler stattfand, verging wie im Flug und es war wieder Montag. Eine neue Woche voller Unterricht, Hausaufgaben und Lernen lag vor Ihnen.

In Zaubertränkeunterricht war Snape so ätzend wie eh und je. Seine bissigen Bemerkungen, wie immer, ganz besonders zu den Gryffindors, waren legendär und hatten, auch nach dem Fall Voldemorts, in keinster Weise nachgelassen.

Ginny und Hermine hegten die stille Hoffnung, dass zumindest sie beide etwas weniger getriezt werden würden, nachdem was am Samstag passiert war, aber das stellte sich schnell als Trugschluss heraus. Hermine hatte direkt am Montagmorgen eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, Ginny am Nachmittag des gleichen Tages, und als sie Abends in einer ruhigen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes saßen, bestätigten sie sich gegenseitig, dass sich nichts am Verhalten des Tränkemeisters, ihnen gegenüber, geändert hatte.

Hermine war betrübt über den Gedanken, dass sie trotz des gemeinsamen Erlebnisses, weiterhin für ihren Professor nichts weiter war, als die nervtötende, besserwisserische Streberin und sah etwas traurig auf ihre im Schoß gefalteten Hände.

„Versuch es doch mal so zu sehen", sagte Ginny zwinkernd zu ihrer Freundin, „ wenn er dir wieder einmal krumm kommt, stellst du ihn dir einfach nackt vor, dass sollte doch kein Problem mehr sein. Bei mir funktioniert es."

„Ja, stimmt! Allerdings ist es nicht gerade förderlich für meine Noten, wenn ich so oft vom Unterricht abgelenkt bin." Trotz ihrer ständigen Angst um ihre Noten, hatte Ginnys Vorschlag sie aufgemuntert und ihre Augen glänzten verräterisch. „Hättest Du gedacht, dass ES so sein würde mit ihm?"

„Hermine! Du wirst dich doch wohl nicht in Snape verknallt haben? Es war nur Sex und auch nur einmal." Ginny schaute ihre Freundin halb entsetzt, halb amüsiert an.

„Natürlich nicht!", antworte die Ältere entrüstet. „Es war nur Sex, aber es war großartiger Sex." Ihr Gesichtausdruck wandelte sich wieder von bestürzt zu verzückt, was Ginny ein weiteres Kichern entlockte.

„Ja, es war tatsächlich großartig, er hat ja auch etwas wirklich ‚_Großartiges_' zu bieten." Die Rothaarige musste sich fest zusammenreißen, um nicht laut los zu lachen und so alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und ihre Freundin zu lenken.

„Mensch Ginny! Darauf kommt es doch gar nicht an", versuchte Hermine ihre Freundin zu überzeugen, was durch ihre Art wie sie es aussprach aber nicht sehr überzeugend klang.

„Oh doch, das kommt es", und dabei klang Ginny, im Gegensatz zu Hermine, sehr überzeugt.

Diese gab klein bei und etwas verschämt erwiderte sie: „Okay, du hast ja Recht, aber das allein macht noch keinen guten Liebhaber aus. Es kommt auch darauf an wie wohl man sich fühlt und wie sicher, ob man sich fallen lassen kann und ob man Vertrauen hat. Ich habe mich sehr geborgen gefühlt, als er mich so gehalten hat und vorher als er…, du weißt schon, er hat mich wirklich begehrt, das konnte ich spüren."

Diese Offenbarung von ihrer besten Freundin hatte Ginny die Sprache verschlagen und so schwiegen sie beide und hingen jeder für sich ihren Gedanken nach.

oooooooooo

Snape saß in seinen privaten Räumen vor seinem Kamin, ein geöffnetes Buch auf den Beinen und ein Glas Rotwein in der Hand, starrte ins Feuer und versuchte seine wirren Gedanken zu sortieren.

Den Unterricht hatte er heute, wie immer, mit nötiger Strenge geführt und auch zwei besonders entzückenden Schülerinnen hatte er nicht mit seinem, ihm so typischen, bissigem Spott, verschont. Das Weasleygör war nur kurzfristig überrascht, als er sie aus ihren, ganz offensichtlich, vom Unterrichtstoff abschweifenden Tagträumen riss.

Bei Granger lag die Sache allerdings etwas anders, sie schien fahrig und als er sie darauf hinwies, die Ingwerwurzeln nicht vollkommen zu Brei zu zerschneiden, zuckte sie zusammen und machte für den Rest der Stunde einen schuldigen aber auch verletzten Eindruck.

Wie konnte das nur geschehen? Wie hatte er sich nur dazu hinreißen lassen, diesen beiden Schülerinnen, das zu geben, was sie auf so überaus verführerische Weise von ihm verlangten? Er war immerhin ihr Lehrer und auch wenn er sich geschworen hatte, nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords sein Leben zu genießen, hier hatte er eindeutig eine Grenze überschritten.

Über ihr Alter machte er sich keine Gedanken, schließlich waren beide volljährig, ein Jahr älter als die meisten ihrer Mitschüler, weil sie während des Krieges ein Jahr an der Schule verloren hatten, welches sie jetzt wiederholten. Aber er würde ihnen noch fast ein halbes Jahr täglich über den Weg laufen und diese Vorstellung ließ ihn zweifeln.

Auf der anderen Seite stand natürlich diese absolut erregende Situation. Zwei junge, überaus ansehnliche, gut entwickelte Frauen wollten ihn, verführten ihn, durch ihr aufreizendes Liebesspiel, daran teilzunehmen. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ seine Hose wieder eng werden, wie so oft in den vergangenen Tagen, wenn er wieder dieses Bild vor Augen hatte, daran dachte, wie sie sich zuckend um seinen Schwanz verkrampft hatten als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichten. Welcher Mann würde da widerstehen können? Lockhardt fiel ihm ein, der würde vor lauter Panik die Flucht ergreifen, hatte er doch vor alles und jedem Angst, was ihm auf irgendeine Weise ans Leder wollte, insbesondere wenn, wie in diesem Fall, die Gefahr aus sexhungrigen Schülern bestand, die auch noch dem weiblichen Geschlecht angehörten. Er schnaubte belustigt über diesen Gedankengang, atmete tief durch um seinen leicht erhöhten Puls wieder auf Normalmaß zu bringen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Wein.

Er überlegte, wie er sich am Freitag verhalten sollte. Der Gedanke sich ein weiteres Mal in diesen engen, heißen Schößen zu versenken war überaus verlockend, aber er hatte keinerlei Interesse an irgendwelchen weitergehenden Affären, oder gar Beziehungen. Die Frauen mit denen er sonst zusammen war, sah er entweder einmal und nie wieder, oder aber es waren reine Fickbeziehungen, ohne irgendwelche Verpflichtungen. Wie sich weitere sexuelle

Tet â Tets mit den beiden Gryffindors entwickeln würden, war ihm zu ungewiss und er entschloss sich, es gar nicht soweit kommen zu lassen.

„Also Strafarbeiten!" Er dachte, das diese beiden Sirenen, wenn sie in seine Kerker kamen, es schwer hätten ihn zu becircen, diesmal war er vorbereitet und er würde es nicht soweit kommen lassen, in eine Situation manövriert zu werden, der er nicht widerstehen könnte.

Snape legte sein Buch auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch ab und trank den Rest Rotwein mit einem Schluck, bevor er auch sein Glas abstellte. Jetzt würde er eine kalte Dusche brauchen, oder sollte er etwa selbst…. Nein, das würde ihn nur wieder auf schlüpfrige Gedanken bringen und er hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst. Strafarbeiten! Also doch die Dusche.

oooooooooo

Hermine ging in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, sie wartete auf Ginny, um gemeinsam mit ihr zu überlegen, was sie heute Abend tun würden. Sie hatte als Schulsprecherin einen eigenen Schlafraum mit einem daran angeschlossenen kleinen Büro. Hier würden sie ihn Ruhe und ohne lästige Störungen reden können.

Es klopfte und Hermine hastete zur Tür, wobei sie beinah über Krumbein gestolpert wäre, riss diese auf und schrie mit fast schon hysterischer Stimme: „Wo bleibst du denn?"

„Nicht so laut", sagte Ginny extra leise, „willst du das alle auf uns aufmerksam werden?"

Sie sah über das Geländer runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sich die meisten Mitschüler ihres Hauses aufhielten, ganz normal für einen Freitagabend, niemand schaute herauf, also hatte auch keiner etwas gehört. „Lass uns rein gehen", damit schob sie Hermine zurück in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Was sollen wir jetzt bloß tun?" Hermine schritt wieder die gleiche Strecke in ihrem Zimmer ab wie vor ein paar Minuten. „Hat er zu dir nach dem Unterricht noch etwas gesagt, das wir kommen sollen?"

„Jetzt beruhige dich erst einmal", sagte Ginny, packte ihre Freundin am Arm und zog sie zu sich aufs Bett, wo sie sich gesetzt hatte. „Du steckst mich noch an mit deiner Nervosität und dem hin und her Gerenne. Und, nein! Zu mir hat er nichts mehr gesagt wegen der ,_Strafarbeit_'."

„Zu mir auch nicht. Was machen wir denn jetzt? Was erwartet er von uns?", verzweifelt sah Hermine in Ginnys Gesicht.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Du bist doch hier die Analytikerin, sag du mir, was wir jetzt tun sollen." Ginny war vollkommen überfordert mit dieser nervösen Art Hermines, so kannte sie ihre Freundin gar nicht, handelte sie doch sonst immer wohlüberlegt.

„Ach, das ist ja wieder mal typisch. Du fängst schon an wie Ron und Harry, liegt der Karren erst im Dreck, Mine wird es schon richten. Wer hatte den die glorreiche Idee mit ,_wir brauchen einen Mann_'?" Trotzig war Hermine aufgestanden und wanderte wieder umher.

„Jetzt lass uns nicht streiten, das hilft uns auch nicht weiter", versuchte Ginny zu beruhigen.

„Du hast Recht. Wir haben jetzt noch eine Stunde, wir werden wohl oder übel in die Kerker müssen, egal was uns dort erwartet. Sollten wir nicht gehen, kriegen wir erst richtig Ärger, das ist sicher. Es war noch nie gut sich seinen Anweisungen zu widersetzten und eins ist ganz klar, seine Anweisung vom Samstag ist unmissverständlich."

Die Jüngere war froh, das Hermine wieder zu ihrer alten Form zurück gefunden hatte. Mit so einem nervösen Wrack, welches sie eben noch war, wäre der Abend von vorn herein zum Scheitern verurteilt. „Also wir gehen, das ist Fakt, wir lassen uns einfach überraschen was er vorhat. Im schlimmsten Fall müssen wir eben Kessel schrubben oder Flubberwürmer ausnehmen, im besten Fall wären wir über eine interessante Erfahrung reicher." Mit glänzenden Augen und einem verschmitzten Grinsen sah sie Hermine an.

„GINNY!"

„Was denn? Ist doch wahr!"

„Wir sollten auf jeden Fall unsere Schuluniformen anlassen, schließlich gehen wir zu einer Strafarbeit", erwiderte Hermine bestimmt, ging in ihr kleines Bad, um sich noch etwas frisch zu machen und ihre Haare zu bändigen.

Ginny musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie Hermines forschen Auftritt verfolgte. Sie hoffte der Abend würde noch um einiges anregender werden.

oooooooooo

Snape versuchte sich in seinem Büro so gut wie möglich abzulenken, indem er Aufsätze der Drittklässler korrigierte. Seine Laune hatte sich jedoch dadurch nur noch verschlechtert und sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zur Tür. Sollten die beiden es wagen nicht zu erscheinen würde er ihnen Nachsitzen geben bis zum Ende des Schuljahres, einschließlich des Abschlußballabends.

Er hatte zwar nicht vor ein weiteres Stelldichein mit den beiden zu befürworten, doch sollten sie nicht kommen, wäre es eine Missachtung seiner Autorität, und dies konnte er in keinem Fall dulden.

Er fragte sich, ob er von den zahlreichen kalten Duschen so gereizt war, oder davon, dass diese eisigen Güsse nur kurzfristig halfen in auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Wahrscheinlich beides, es ärgerte ihn ungemein, dass er in Bezug auf die beiden Gryffindors so heftig reagierte. Es war doch sonst nicht so, wenn er an seine anderen Gespielinnen dachte, reagierte er eindeutig weniger und hatte sich und seinen Körper im Griff. Er vermutete, dass es der Reiz des Verbotenen war, schließlich hatte er lange nichts Verbotenes mehr getan, seit dem Fall des Lords.

oooooooooo

Als die beiden Freundinnen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen und auf den Ausgang zu, versuchten sie sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten, trotzdem wurden sie von Harry und Ron entdeckt und prompt gefragt, was sie denn vorhätten.

„Mine hat ein Buch im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer vergessen und ich gehe mit es holen, als moralische Unterstützung sozusagen", hatte Ginny geistesgegenwärtig geantwortet, wissend, dass die beiden Jungs sie dorthin nicht begleiten würden.

Auf dem Gang zog Ginny einen kleinen gläsernen Flakon aus ihrem Umhang. „Warte mal!", sagte sie zu Hermine und sprühte sie und sich selbst mit dem Inhalt ein.

„Was war das?", fragte die Brünette überrascht und roch an ihrer Kleidung.

„Das, liebe Mine, ist eine Eigenkomposition bestehend aus den gleichen Duftnoten die wir letztens im Bad ausgewählt hatten, Rosmarin und Sandelholz. Ich dachte wir könnten seinem Erinnerungsvermögen ein bisschen auf die Sprünge helfen", hinterlistig grinste Ginny.

„Du durchtriebenes Biest. Ich glaube der Sprechende Hut hat einen gewaltigen Fehler begangen, als er dich nach Gryffindor schickte." Hermines Augen waren zu Schlitzen geworden, doch Ginny griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie lachend hinter sich her.

Als sie an der Tür zu Snapes Büro angekommen waren, klopfte Ginny ohne zu zögern an. Sie wollte es nicht riskieren, das Hermine, so kurz vor ihrem gemeinsamen Ziel, es sich anders überlegte und einen Rückzieher machte.

„Miststück!", zischte diese leise an ihre Freundin gerichtet.

Snape öffnete, zog die Tür direkt hinter sich wieder ins Schloss und sagte nur ein Wort: „Mitkommen!" Dann ging er mit großen Schritten voran, öffnete das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer und ließ sie eintreten, bevor er schwungvoll und mit einem lauten Krachen auch diese Tür schloss. Er rauschte an ihnen vorbei Richtung Pult, kurz davor wies er mit einer Armbewegung auf den Arbeitstisch vor seinem Platz und sagte in einem Befehlston: „Setzen!"

Hermine und Ginny, die noch kein Wort gesprochen hatten, setzten sich an den Tisch. Enttäuschung machte sich auf Ginnys Gesicht breit, Hermine schien eher entsetzt über die schlechte Laune ihres Lehrers, die neue Höhen erreicht zu haben schien.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs erschienen Federn und Pergament an ihrem Arbeitsplatz.

„Sie werden einen Aufsatz schreiben, über den Verfall der Moral unter pubertierenden Teenagern. Ich erwarte mindestens drei Rollen von jeder von Ihnen. Fangen sie an und ich will kein Wort von ihnen hören", sprach er leise und mit eiskalter Stimme.

Er schritt durch den Raum und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft. Es ging doch - in wenigen Stunden hätte er es hinter sich gebracht und diese ganze Farce hatte ein Ende. Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch ging er hinter den beiden Hexen entlang, um kurz über deren Schulter zu schauen, ob sie auch ihrer Arbeit nachgehen würden, als ein bekannter Duft sein sensibles Riechorgan traf.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, diese beiden Gören besaßen die Dreistigkeit ihm unterschwellig den letzten Samstag in Erinnerung zu rufen? Sofort waren sie wieder da, die Bilder in seinem Kopf, aber er wehrte sich dagegen, diesmal würden sie es nicht schaffen, dafür reichte so ein billiges Duftwässerchen nicht aus, auch wenn er den Versuch anerkannte.

Er setzte sich schnell hinter seinen Schreibtisch, um sich keine Blöße zu geben und nahm sich vor, während der Zeit die sie hier sein mussten, weitere Arbeiten von untalentierten, hohlköpfigen Schülern zu korrigieren.

Hermine und Ginny sahen sich vorsichtig und aus den Augenwinkeln an. Ginny zog immer noch enttäuscht eine Schnute und zuckte ganz leicht mit den Schultern, was soviel heißen sollte wie,kann man nichts machen'. Hermine erwiderte durch ein tiefes Durchatmen,hätte schlimmer kommen können'.

Snape hatte den kleinen Austausch natürlich bemerkt, sagte aber nichts dazu, er hielt es für besser nicht weiter Öl ins Feuer zu gießen, das ganz offensichtlich immer noch loderte. Die Stille im Klassenzimmer war schon als unheimlich zu bezeichnen, es war nur das Kratzen der Federn zu hören und es lag eine Spannung die in der Luft die fast greifbar und von allen drei Personen war genommen wurde.

Ein Klopfen ließ Ginny und Hermine erschrocken herumfahren und zur Tür sehen. Snape blickte genervt, er schwankte zwischen Verärgerung und Erleichterung, grundsätzlich hasste er Störungen, bei was auch immer, aber in dieser speziellen Situation könnte ein unangemeldeter Besucher durchaus die Lage entschärfen. „Herein!", bellte er durch den Raum.

Die beiden Hexen konnten es nicht fassen wer da zur Tür herein kam, mit großen Schritten und seiner typisch arroganten Haltung durch die Bankreihen auf Snapes Schreibtisch zuging.

„Severus, mein Freund, ich hoffe doch sehr du kannst etwas deiner kostbaren Zeit für mich erübrigen."

Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, dachte der Meister der Zaubertränke, es konnte tatsächlich noch schlimmer kommen. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging mit verschränkten Armen auf den Mann zu. „Lucius, wie du siehst bin ich beschäftigt, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du ein anderes Mal wieder kommst."

„Severus, warum so unfreundlich?" Der Blonde ging um den Tränkemeister herum, der sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte, um ein weiteres Vordringen zu verhindern, und ging auf die beiden Schülerinnen zu.

Ginny und Hermine hatten den kurzen Dialog zwischen den Männern verfolgt, doch als Malfoy auf sie zukam, wandten sie sich rasch wieder ihren Strafarbeiten zu. Er blieb hinter ihnen stehen und beugte sich etwas nach vorn, um auf die Pergamente sehen zu können, genauso wie Snape es kurze Zeit zuvor getan hatte.

„Tz Tz, die liebe Moral. Aber Severus, ist es denn so verwerflich die Moral von Zeit zu Zeit mal beiseite zu lassen? Es entgeht einem eine Menge Vergnügen, wenn man die Moral zu hoch hält." Er beugte sich noch ein Stück tiefer und zog zweimal kurz, dann einmal tief den Duft ein, der die beiden Frauen umgab.

Das sah gar nicht gut aus, dachte der Tränkemeister und war wieder näher heran getreten. „Es wird besser sein du gehst jetzt", sagte er drohend mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. „Und das nächste Mal, bevor du hier erscheinst, solltest du dich auf deine Umgangsformen besinnen und dich vorher anmelden."

„Ach ja, meine Umgangformen. Deine lassen aber auch zu wünschen übrig. Du hast mich den beiden Damen bisher noch nicht vorgestellt." Auffordernd und mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen sah er zu Snape.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, da du jetzt gehen wirst" sagte der Tränkemeister düster und machte eine Handbewegung zur Tür.

Der Blonde runzelte die Stirn, irgendetwas irritierte ihn, er hätte damit gerechnet, das Severus ihn kurz in sein Büro begleitet hätte, um dort mit ihm zu sprechen, stattdessen war es offensichtlich, dass er ihn so schnell wie möglich los werden wollte. Letzten Samstag, als er hier gewesen war, um einige Dinge mit dem Tränkelehrer zu besprechen, war er auch verändert gewesen, allerdings anders als heute, irgendwie entspannter.

Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein, dieser Duft, er hatte ihn schon einmal wahrgenommen und sich darüber gewundert wieso Snape so anders roch. Die Puzzleteile setzten sich zusammen und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf, nahm ein hinterhältiges Grinsen an.

Sie kannten sich zu gut und zu lange, so dass Snape auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes ablesen konnte, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. Nein, dachte er, er weiß es. Er sagte nichts, sondern schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und seine senkrechte Stirnfalte erreichte neue Tiefen.

Malfoy reagierte mit einer hoch gezogenen Augenbraue, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, ging auf das Pult zu und setzte sich dahinter, um zu demonstrieren, dass er keinesfalls die Absicht hatte zu gehen.

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte entnervt, schaute dann aber gespielt gleichgültig auf seine Hand, als würden seine Fingernägel im Moment seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Der Blonde verstand, dass sein Freund ihm eben mitteilte, dass er ihm noch etwas schuldig war, da er ohne seine damalige Aussage in seinem Prozess, jetzt wohl kaum hier sitzen würde. Er zog eine Schnute und gab ihm so zu verstehen, dass er enttäuscht von ihm war, diese Tatsache gegen ihn zu verwenden, unterbrach dann aber diese nonverbale Kommunikation und sagte: "Das ist nicht fair."

„Ausgerechnet du redest von Fairness, das ist ja mal etwas ganz Neues." Snapes Augenbrauen nahmen schwindelerregende Höhen an. „Das hier ist weder die richtige Zeit, noch der richtige Ort für DAS, was dir da durch den Kopf geht."

„Mein lieber Freund", Malfoy hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt und die Hände verschränkt in seinen Schoß gelegt, „die Zeit für die wirklich angenehmen Dinge im Leben muss man sich nehmen und was den Ort angeht - wir sollten vielleicht die Räumlichkeiten wechseln, ein anderes Ambiente", dabei sah er angeekelt über diverse Gläser mit darin umher schwimmenden Trankzutaten, „wäre ohnehin sehr zu begrüßen. Und wenn ich noch etwas hinzufügen darf, dieser Duft aus Sandelholz und…was war noch das andere?" Er überlegte gespielt angestrengt, wobei er seinen behandschuhten Zeigefinger an seine Lippen legte.

„Rosmarin!", platzte es aus Ginny raus.

Snape und Hermine stöhnten gequält auf und schlossen für einen Moment die Augen.

Malfoy schien erfreut über den Einwurf der Rothaarigen, erhob sich und ging auf die beiden Schülerinnen zu. „Rosmarin, sie haben Recht. Miss Weasley, nehme ich an?", sagte er charmant und reichte ihr seine Hand.

Ginny nickte kurz, immer noch etwas erschrocken über ihren verbalen Ausbruch, nahm sie seine angebotene Hand. Als er ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken hauchte und dabei tief in die Augen blickte, war es um sie geschehen, sie lächelte ihn an.

Die zarte Hand immer noch in seiner und ohne den Blick von der Hexe vor ihm abzuwenden, sagte er: „Wie mir scheint Severus, habe ich hier eine Verbündete gefunden."

Hermine löste sich von dem Anblick neben sich und sah entsetzt, aber auch in Erwartung wie dieser jetzt reagieren würde, zu ihrem Professor.

Snape atmete noch einmal tief durch, die ganze Situation drohte ihm zu entgleiten, wenn jetzt jemand das Klassenzimmer betreten würde, kämen mit absoluter Sicherheit eine Menge unangenehmer Fragen auf in zu. Und wie er Lucius kannte, würde er jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen, sondern die Dinge so schnell wie möglich vorantreiben.

Er fasste einen Entschluss, in der stillen Hoffnung so mehr Zeit zu gewinnen, um diese ganze Farce zu beenden. „Wir werden jetzt rüber gehen, in meine privaten Räume, dort werden wir uns wie zivilisierte Menschen hinsetzen und reden und dann, Lucius, werde ich die beiden Schülerinnen von ihrer Strafarbeit entlassen und sie gehen beide zurück in ihren Turm."

„Das ist doch mal ein Anfang", sagte der Blonde erfreut, half Ginny, deren Hand er immer noch hielt, von ihrem Stuhl und bot ihr seinen Arm an. „Miss Granger, darf ich sie auch hinüber begleiten, oder wenden sie sich lieber an ihren Professor?"

Hermine sah fragend zu ihrem Professor, der diesen Blick mit grimmiger Mine erwiderte.

Sie war hin und her gerissen, wusste nicht wie sie Malfoy in dieser Lage einschätzen sollte. Ginny schien mit den neuesten Entwicklungen sehr zufrieden und so beschloss sie, die weiteren Ereignisse auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Professor eingreifen würde, sollte die ganze Sache aus dem Ruder laufen. Zwar wusste sie nicht woher sie diese Zuversicht nahm, doch vertraute sie hierbei auf ihr Bauchgefühl.

„Ich werde alleine gehen. Danke, Mr. Malfoy."

„Also gut!" Äußerst mies gelaunt schritt Snape durch den angrenzenden Vorratsraum, gefolgt von Malfoy und Ginny und abschließend Hermine. Sie durchquerten sein Büro und er blieb dann vor der Tür, die scheinbar in seine privaten Räume führte, stehen.

„Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, sollte mir zu Ohren kommen, dass sie, wem auch immer, erzählen, dass sie diese Räume betreten haben, werden sie es bitter bereuen", knurrte er in einem Tonfall, der keinerlei Zweifel an die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Worte ließ.

Als sie in Snapes Wohnzimmer standen, waren Ginny und Hermine sichtlich verblüfft. Der Raum war recht hell und modern eingerichtet und er war riesig. Den Mittelpunkt bildete der große Kamin vor dem sich eine gemütliche graue Couch in U-form befand und Platz für mindestens zehn Personen bot.

Malfoy schien sich gleich wie zu Hause zu fühlen, zog seinen Umhang und Handschuhe aus, warf sie auf einen der Stühle in der Essecke und ließ sich dann auf die Couch fallen, beide Arme ausgebreitet auf die Rückenlehne legend. „Setzen sie sich doch, meine Damen."

Ginny folgte der Aufforderung ohne zu zögern und setzte sich mit etwas Abstand neben Malfoy. Hermine sah wieder zu Snape, als der jedoch nichts erwiderte, setzte sie sich ebenfalls, über Eck in die Nähe ihrer Freundin.

„Severus, willst du den beiden jungen Frauen nichts zu Trinken anbieten?"

Snapes Vorsätze begannen zu bröckeln, seit sie seine Räume betreten hatten, tauchten wieder diese Bilder in seinem Kopf auf und er fragte sich, was es schon ausmachen sollte diesen Erinnerungen einige weitere hinzuzufügen. Er ging zu einem Schrank und holte eine Flasche Rotwein und einen Korkenzieher heraus, setzte sich dann, ein Stück neben Hermine, auf die Couch und öffnete die Flasche per Hand. Als dies geschehen war zauberte er vier Gläser herbei und füllte diese mit dem Wein.

Malfoy ergriff als erster sein Glas und sagte: „Auf einen schönen Abend!", dann nahm er einen Schluck und die Anderen taten es ihm gleich. „Etwas Musik wäre doch nett", und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ertönte leise die Melodie eines Tangos im Hintergrund.

Snape gab ein verächtliches Brummen von sich, was Hermine dazu brachte ihn unauffällig von der Seite zu mustern. Sie stellte fest, dass ihr Lehrer wohl einen Teil seines Widerstandes aufgegeben hatte, doch wirklich froh schien er darüber nicht zu sein. Ein Teil ihres Selbst bedauerte dies.

Malfoy schien währenddessen ein reges Interesse an Ginny zu finden und forderte sie zum Tanzen auf, was diese, wie Hermine überrascht feststellen musste, lächelnd begrüßte. Naja, bei Ginny sollte sie sich wohl über nichts mehr wundern, dachte sie bei sich und nahm noch eine großen Schluck von ihrem Wein.

Snape beobachtete abwechselnd Hermine und dann wieder dieses skurrile Paar, welches untypisch für einen Tango, sich langsam auf der Stelle bewegte und flüsterte. Die Hände des Blonden wanderten über den Körper der Rothaarigen, strichen ihr sanft über Rücken und Po. Immer wieder hörte man ein Kichern Ginnys, gefolgt von einem Nicken, dann flüsterte sie wieder, woraufhin Lucius sie charmant anlächelte und ihr etwas ins Ohr raunte.

Hermine drehte nervös ihr Weinglas zwischen ihren Fingern, beobachtete gebannt wie ihre Freundin die Berührungen Malfoys genoss und wünschte sich insgeheim auch so berührt zu werden. Sie wagte es nicht Snape noch einmal anzusehen, eine sarkastische Bemerkung würde sie jetzt nicht ertragen können.

Lucius schob jetzt eine Hand unter Ginny Rock der Schuluniform und zog sie so näher an sich heran, während er ihren knackigen Po fest packte. Er knabberte ihren Hals entlang zu ihrem Ohr und von dort über ihre Wange zu ihren vollen Lippen. Sie küssten sich hingebungsvoll und Ginny umschlang mit ihren Armen seinen Hals, um sich noch näher an ihn heran zu ziehen.

Ein Wortfetzen drang herüber zur Couch. „…was du mit mir machst", und die Bewegung Malfoys die darauf folgte, war unmissverständlich, er presste und rieb seinen Unterleib an den Ginnys. Die Vorstellung, was ihre Freundin dort gerade zu spüren bekam, löste bei Hermine eine Reihe körperlicher Reaktionen aus, ihr Schoß kribbelte verlangend und sie fühlte wie Feuchtigkeit ihren Slip durchnässte. Unbewußt presste sie ihre Schenkel zusammen und es entfuhr ihr ein sehnsüchtiger Seufzer.

An Snape ging das Schauspiel der beiden ,_Tanzenden_' auch nicht spurlos vorüber, aber Grangers Reaktion auf das Offensichtliche, was dort passierte, setzte ihm noch mehr zu.

Sie war eindeutig erregt, soviel wusste er mit Bestimmtheit, aber er war neugierig, ob sie sich weiter zurück halten würde, oder ob sie in die Offensive ging, noch konnte er selbst sich beherrschen, wenn auch seine Hose unbequem spannte.

Malfoy löste den Kuss mit Ginny und sah sie mit einem Lächeln an, er nickte einmal mit dem Kopf, was wohl soviel heißen sollte wie ,bereit'. Die Rothaarige lächelte verschmitzt zurück, nickte auch einmal kurz, um ihm zu bedeuten dass sie einverstanden war.

Hermine hatte auch diese nonverbale Konversation mitbekommen und glaubte jetzt Zeuge zu werden wie Ginny mit Lucius Malfoy Sex haben würde, doch es kam anders.

Snape hingegen hatte es wohl richtig gedeutet, denn sein ungläubiges Schnauben ließ darauf schließen, dass er genau wusste was auf ihn zukommen würde.

„Severus, da du scheinbar nicht gewillt bist dich um Miss Granger zu bemühen, werde ich sie wohl zum Tanzen auffordern müssen. Ich hoffe du bist wenigsten so freundlich dich in der Zwischenzeit um Miss Weasley zu kümmern." Bestimmt lenkte er Ginny um die Couch herum bis sie direkt vor dem Schwarzhaarigen zu stehen kam.

Ginnys Blick streifte über Snape blieb etwas länger an seiner Mitte hängen, dann fragte sie keck: „Darf ich", dabei machte sie eine Handbewegung in Richtung seiner Beine und fügte dann noch an, „Sir?"

„Sind sie sicher, dass der Sprechende Hut sie in das richtige Haus gesteckt hat?" Snapes Stimme war so dunkel als käme sie aus seinem tiefsten Innern.

„Das höre ich heute schon zum wiederholten Male, aber ich nehme es dann mal als ein ,Ja'", sagte sie vergnügt und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoss. Sofort gab sie ein schnurrendes Geräusch von sich als sie seine harte Männlichkeit an ihrer Scham spürte und nahm dies als eine weitere Bestätigung. Sie ließ ihre Hände über den rauen Stoff seiner Robe gleiten und begann dort die unzähligen Knöpfe zu öffnen. „Eindeutig zu viele Knöpfe", murmelte sie.

Der Tränkemeister hatte seine Hände unter den Rock geschoben und streichelte langsam aufwärts. „Sollten sie damit nicht fertig werden, noch ist Zeit dem hier ein Ende zu setzen", bedeutungsvoll blickte er sie an, ihr zu verstehen gebend, das dies letzte Möglichkeit war sich zurück zu ziehen.

„Niemals!", hauchte sie ihm entgegen, und um ihre Worte zu unterstützen küsste sie ihn verlangend und bewegte ihr Becken in eindeutiger Weise vor und zurück.

Malfoy hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit neben Hermine gesetzt und beobachtete zunächst, ob sein Plan funktionierte, als er diesbezüglich keine Bedenken mehr hatte, widmete er sich der anderen Hexe. Hier würde er vorsichtiger vorgehen müssen, schließlich waren die Granger und er in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade Freunde gewesen. „Miss Granger, könnten sie sich vorstellen, wir beide würden unsere ….Diskrepanzen der letzten Jahre vergessen und so etwas wie Freunde werden?", dabei wickelte er immer wieder ihre braunen Locken um seinen Finger und ließ sie spielerisch hindurch gleiten.

„Ich weiß nicht Mr. Malfoy", und sie schaute immer wieder auf das Paar neben sich, „ich wage zu behaupten, dass ich nicht besonders nachtragend bin", inzwischen erkundeten seine Finger ihren Nacken und strichen dort mit sanftem Druck die Muskelstränge entlang, „ aber bei ihnen bin ich mir nicht sicher, wie eine ,_Freundschaft_' aussehen würde", fragend schaute sie in sein Gesicht.

Er hob die andere Hand und legte sie an ihre Wange. „Es käme auf einen Versuch an", flüsterte er, näherte sich ihrem Gesicht und küsste sie schließlich.

Überrascht nahm Hermine zur Kenntnis, wie einfühlsam dieser sonst so arrogante, kalte Mann sein konnte. Ihr war natürlich klar, dass er ein Ziel verfolgte, aber sollte sie sich entschließen in dieser Sache das gleiche Ziel zu haben, könnte es eine durchaus befriedigende Erfahrung werden. Sie würde es tatsächlich auf einen ,_Versuch_' ankommen lassen und öffnete ihre Lippen, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren.

Als sie seinen Kuss erwiderte wurde er fordernder, zog sie mit beiden Händen näher an sich heran und begann ihre weiblichen Formen zu erkunden. Mit einer Hand streichelte er über ihren Busen, erfreut über die kleinen festen Nippel, die sich willig in seine Handfläche drückten. Er öffnete ihre Bluse und ließ eine Hand unter dem Stoff verschwinden. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und zog ihm das Hemd aus der Hose, um ihn gleich darauf davon zu befreien.

Lucius war sich sicher, dass sie keinen Rückzieher mehr machen würde, packte sie und zog sie mit sich, bis sie beide auf der Couch zu liegen kamen, die Brünette halb unter ihm begraben.

Hermine hatte aufgehört zu denken, es fühlte sich gut an, was Malfoy mit ihr tat. Er küsste sich ihren Hals hinunter, über ihr Dekollete zu ihrem Busen, zog den Stoff ihres BHs zur Seite und umkreiste ihre erhärteten Spitzen mit seiner Zunge. Sie spürte wie er seine Erektion an ihrem Bein rieb und versuchte sich unter ihn zu schieben, damit sie ihn an ihrer Scham fühlen konnte, die vor Verlangen pochte.

Er verstand und legte sich jetzt zwischen ihre schlanken Beine und wurde mit einem tiefen Seufzer belohnt. Es war einfach zu verführerisch; diese willige, vor Lust stöhnende Hexe unter sich zu spüren brachte ihn fast dazu seinen Plan aufzugeben und sich tief in sie zu versenken, doch es war jetzt an der Zeit sein Vorhaben durchzuführen.

„Miss Granger?", er sah sie an, hörte aber nicht auf seinen Unterleib an ihrem zu reiben. Als sie die Augen öffnete fragte er sie: „Wen willst du?", und er sah rüber zu Snape und Ginny, die mittlerweile einige störende Kleidungsstücke entfernt hatten, aber noch immer in der gleichen Position dort saßen, in ihr Liebesspiel vertieft.

Hermine war verwirrt, was erwartete Malfoy von ihr, jetzt küsste er wieder ihren Hals, schien aber auf eine Antwort zu warten. Sie sah rüber zu ihrer Freundin und ihrem Lehrer und das Bild das sie dort sah, versetzte ihr einen Stich, der sie noch mehr verwirrte. Dann schaute Snape zu ihnen herüber und sah mit seinen tiefschwarzen Augen direkt in Ihre, sie hielt diesem Blickkontakt für einige Sekunden aufrecht, wandte sich dann aber wieder ab.

Malfoy unterbrach seine Küsse an ihrem Hals und knetete sanft ihren Busen, er sah ihr in die Augen. „Wen von uns willst du fühlen? Wer von uns soll sich in dir versenken und spüren wie sich deine Muskeln zuckend zusammenziehen wenn du kommst?" Ihre Augen zuckten rüber zu Snape. „Sieh es als eine Art Freundschaftsdienst an. Für dich, für ihn, wer weiß? Ich werde es dir nicht nachtragen, obwohl ich mich im Augenblick kaum zurückhalten kann, mich tief in dich zu bringen. Und mach dir keine Gedanken, deine Freundin wird damit einverstanden sein."

Wieder sah sie zu Snape, der aufgrund des Wisperns auch wieder zu ihr sah. „Ich…"

Malfoy küsste sie noch einmal hingebungsvoll und zog sie dann mit sich hoch.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stellte der Blonde sich hinter Ginny und fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihre nackten Schultern und runter zu ihren Armen. Sie reagierte sofort, drehte ihren Kopf und lächelte das andere Paar wissend an, reichte eine Hand Hermine, zog sie näher zu sich heran und küsste sie auf den Mund. „Viel Spaß, Mine!", sagte Ginny, zwinkerte ihrer Freundin noch einmal zu, erhob sich von Snapes Schoß und schmiegte sich in Lucius Arme.

Snape schaute von Malfoy zu Ginny und schließlich zu Hermine, die dort etwas verlegen und mit gerötetem Gesicht stand. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und bedeutete Ihr so, zu ihm zu kommen. „Bist du einverstanden?", fragte er leise. Sie nickte nur zur Antwort. Er fasste sie bei den Hüften und brachte sie so in die gleiche Position wie zuvor Ginny. Langsam strich er die bereits geöffnete Bluse von ihren Schultern und fuhr dann mit seinen Fingerspitzen die Konturen ihres BHs nach, wobei seine Augen dieser reizenden Spur folgten.

Hermine hatte ihre Hände locker um seinen Nacken gelegt und spielte dort mit seinen schwarzen Haaren, beobachtete fasziniert wie Snape scheinbar jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers erkunden wollte und zwar langsam Stück für Stück.

Dann fasste er ihren Hinterkopf, um ihre Lippen den seinen näher zu bringen, küsste sie zunächst vorsichtig und erkundend, ihr Zungenspiel wurde aber schnell fordernder und sie umschlangen sich mit ihren Armen, um sich noch intensiver fühlen zu können. Mit einer Hand öffnete er ihren BH und Hermine half ihm, das lästige Stück Stoff zu entfernen, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Lucius und Ginny hatten sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Couch zurückgezogen, von wo aus sie auf das andere Paar blicken konnten, was ihnen einen zusätzlichen Reiz gab.

Ihre restliche Kleidung lag, auf dem Weg dorthin, verstreut am Boden und der Blonde bewegte sich gerade küssender weise über Ginnys Bauch in tiefere Regionen, als sie ihn stoppte. „Warte, ich möchte etwas ausprobieren, wenn ich darf?"

Malfoy lachte. „Du bist wirklich ein selten dreistes Biest, aber bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an." Er setzte sich auf, den Rücken angelehnt und breitete demonstrativ die Arme aus.

Ginny lächelte ihn spitzbübisch an, wenn es ihr an etwas nicht mangelte, dann war es wohl Mut. „Du sagst mir wenn ich etwas falsch mache?", und kniete sich vor ihm auf den Boden, zwischen seine Beine.

Er legte den Kopf schief und sagte: „Worauf du dich verlassen kannst."

Sie strich mit beiden Händen seine Oberschenkel hinauf, über seinen flachen, festen Bauch und wieder zurück, bis sie an seinem Schwanz angekommen war. Ginny stellte aus nächster Nähe fest, dass er, was die Größe anging, ähnlich gut ausgestattet war wie Snape. Sie tastete vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Schaft, umfasste ihn dann und zog seine Vorhaut ein Stück zurück, bevor sie mit ihrer Zunge erforschend seine Eichel umspielte. Dann umschloss sie, so weit es ihr möglich war, seine Härte mit ihren Lippen und mit Mund und Hand vollführte sie auf und ab führende Bewegungen.

Snape und Hermine ließen sich von dem Geschehen auf der anderen Seite nicht stören. Er fasste fest um ihre Taille, drehte sich mit ihr auf seinem Schoss zur Seite, legte sie vorsichtig ab und brachte sich selbst neben sie. Sein Zauberstab lag noch griffbereit in der Nähe und so wurden noch schnell die restlichen Kleidungsstücke entfernt.

Sie küssten sich wieder, immer drängender wurde das Verlangen in Hermines Schoss und sie fühlte deutlich, wie die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen weiter zunahm. Snape streichelte sie mal zart, dann wieder verlangender, knetete ihre Brüste und zwirbelte ihre Nippel zwischen seinen Fingern. Seine Hand suchte sich einen Weg über ihren Bauch, umrundete einige Male ihren Nabel und glitt dann tiefer. Auch Hermine wollte die Erforschung seines Körpers weiter ausdehnen und tat es ihm gleich, sie erreichte seine Erregung, tastete erkundend seine gesamte Länge ab und ließ ihren Daumen immer wieder über seine empfindliche Spitze streichen. Als seine Finger endlich ihre Scham erreichten und dort langsam durch ihre feuchten Falten glitten, seufzte sie und spreizte ihre Beine weiter, fasste aber auch gleichzeitig seinen Schwanz fester und begann mit leichtem Druck ihn zu stimulieren.

Er zog scharf die Luft ein und als er sie wieder ausstieß hatte sich seine Atmung rapide beschleunigt. „Vorsicht!" raunte er mit heiserer Stimme gegen ihre Lippen. Hermine öffnete die Augen, im ersten Moment dachte sie, sie hätte etwas falsch gemacht. Doch als sie in seine Augen sah, die vor Lust glänzten und so dunkel waren wie schwarze Spiegel in denen sie sich selbst sehen konnte, verstand sie, löste ihre Hand von ihm und zog ihn wieder in einen intensiven Kuss.

„Bei Merlin, verdammt!", keuchte Malfoy und zog Ginny vom Boden hoch auf seinen Schoß.

„Ein Naturtalent", sagte Lucius mit rauer Stimme, „oder wo hast du das gelernt?"

„Es war mein erstes Mal, obwohl, die Zungenfertigkeit habe ich bei Hermine erprobt."

„Du kleines Miststück, pflanzt mir auch noch solche Phantasien ins Hirn." Er wirbelte mit ihr herum und pinnte sie unter seinem Körper mit dem Rücken auf die Couch. „Wenn ich Dich nicht gestoppt hätte", er brachte sich mit seinem Schwanz an ihrer glitschigen Öffnung in Position, „könnte ich dies hier jetzt nicht mit dir machen", und mit einem kräftigen Stoß drang er tief in sie ein.

Sie stöhnten beide laut auf und Malfoy hielt einen Moment inne, um sich dem Gefühl dieser wunderbaren heißen und nassen Enge um ihn herum zu ergeben. Ginny aber umschlang seinen Körper mit ihren Beinen und drängte ihn, sich weiter zu bewegen, was er dann auch tat, allerdings langsam und unter großer Anstrengung jetzt noch nicht zu kommen, dieser vorangegangene Blow-Job hatte ihn bereits bis kurz vor die Klippe gebracht.

Er zog sich aus ihr zurück und Ginny wollte schon protestieren, als Malfoy sie ein Stück weiter nach oben schob, ihre Beine weiter spreizte und seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß versenkte.

Ginny fühlte wie er ohne umschweife direkt über ihre kleine Perle leckte und saugte, dann brachte er auch noch zwei Finger in sie und bewegte sie dort schnell vor und zurück. In kürzester Zeit hatte sie so einen Level erreicht, der sie wimmern ließ und sie brachte nur noch ein, „Jetzt, …BITTE!", heraus.

Malfoy zog sie hoch und drehte sie so, dass sie mit ihrem Oberkörper auf der Rückenlehne zu liegen kam. Er stellte sich hinter sie und drang wieder mit einer fließenden Bewegung in sie ein, wobei er diesmal sofort einen schnellen, tiefen Rhythmus aufnahm. Er hatte sich etwas erholt, doch die Hexe vor ihm brachte ihn noch um den Verstand, er spürte schon wieder wie er das Plateau erreichte und griff mit einer Hand um die Rothaarige herum, um ihre Klitoris zu reiben. Es dauerte nur Sekunden und er spürte, wie sie begann unregelmäßig zu zucken. Das reichte, er konnte los lassen, legte noch mehr Kraft in seine Stöße und auch als sich die Muskeln der Hexe fest um ihn zusammenzogen hörte er nicht auf bis er sich heiß in ihr ergoss.

Hermine genoss die Küsse die Snape auf ihrem Körper hinterließ, mal zärtlich wie ein Hauch dann wieder fordernder und gierig, neckte mit seiner Zunge ihre harten Spitzen leckte an ihrem Brustansatz entlang und zog dann eine Spur aus feuchten Küssen runter zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Seine Hand war schon die ganze Zeit zwischen ihren Beinen verschwunden und reizte mal das kleine Knötchen, dann wieder drang er mit zwei Fingern in sie ein. Sie versuchte nicht zu laut zu werden, obwohl er sie fast um den Verstand brachte, immer wieder zuckte ihr Becken ihm verräterisch entgegen. Als er mit seinen Küssen an ihrer Scham angekommen war, ihren Oberschenkel noch etwas zur Seite drückte, um sich mehr Platz zu verschaffen und dann schließlich mit seiner Zunge durch ihre Falten fuhr, war es um sie geschehen. Sie stöhnte laut und krallte ihre Finger in seine Haare, sie konnte und wollte es nicht unterdrücken, es war einfach zu gut, dieses Gefühl, dass sich immer weiter in ihrem Körper ausbreitete.

Nach einer Weile glitt eine Hand aus seinen Haaren und er spürte einen festen Griff an seinem Oberarm, der versuchte ihn nach oben zu ziehen. Er folgte der Aufforderung, stützte sich auf einem Ellenbogen ab und wollte sie gerade wieder küssen, als er hörte wie sie sagte: „Ich muss dich jetzt spüren, bitte. Ich werde verrückt, wenn ich jetzt nicht fühlen kann wie du tief in mir bist und dich bewegst." Er hatte ja schon eine Menge gehört in solchen Situationen, von einem ,Bitte!' bis zu ,Fick mich!' war so ziemlich alles dabei gewesen, aber diese Worte, die ihm gerade so drängend ins Ohr gehaucht wurden, hatten eine immense Wirkung auf ihn und seine Lenden.

Er legte sich über sie, ein Kissen schob er unter ihr Becken, dann drückte er auch schon mit seinem Penis an ihren Eingang und schob sich langsam in sie hinein. Er beobachtete sie und Hermine hielt tatsächlich die Augen geöffnet, es schien als würden ihre Pupillen mit jedem Stück, dass er weiter in sie brachte größer und auch er wurde von diesem Gefühl warmer, feuchter Enge überwältigt.

Langsam nahm er einen stetigen Rhythmus auf, doch das Stöhnen Hermines und ihr ihm entgegen drängendes Becken, bewirkten, dass er einfach schneller werden musste und tiefer und fester in sie stieß. Atemlos raunte er in ihr Ohr: „Du riechst so gut, und damit meine ich nicht diesen Duft der an deiner Kleidung haftete, sondern deinen, ganz eigenen Geruch."

Seine dunkle, samtige Stimme war das Letzte was sie brauchte und sie fühlte wie sich alles in ihr zusammen zog, sie hatte den Gipfel erreicht. Sie klammerte sich an ihn, als ihr Körper sich aufbäumte und ihr ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr, das schon fast an einen Schrei erinnerte. Einige wenige Stöße später war es, als würde sie ein Echo hören, dass an ihrer Halsbeuge seinen Ursprung hatte, kurz darauf erhielt sie genau dort einen Kuss und heißer, schneller Atmen strömte über ihre Haut am Hals und über ihr Dekollete.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Nutzt das Schicksal Zufälle?

**Kapitel 3 Nutzt das Schicksal Zufälle?**

Die Wochen vergingen, ohne dass es zu weiteren erotischen Zwischenspielen zwischen den beiden Gryffindorschülerinnen und dem Tränkemeister kam. Hermine zog sich immer öfter in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück, um zu Lernen oder ihren Pflichten als Schulsprecherin nach zu kommen.

Die Treffen zwischen, Ginny und ihr, im Bad der Vertrauensschüler, waren in stillschweigendem Einverständnis von ihnen beiden beendet worden. Hermine sollte dies nur Recht sein, sah sie es doch nur als Phase, in der sie zusammen mit ihrer Freundin, ihre Körper und ihre Lust erforschten, sozusagen ein temporäres Experiment.

Ginny hatte, wider erwarten, nach der letzten Zusammenkunft mit Snape, an dem auch Lucius Malfoy teilgenommen hatte, ein neues _Projekt_ in Angriff genommen. Harry Potter!

Sie wollte die Beziehung zu dem-Jungen-der-den-dunklen-Lord-ins-Jenseits-geschickt-hat, wieder aufleben lassen und ihn in die Künste der Liebe einweisen, wie sie es nannte.

„Ich habe viel gelernt", sagte die Rothaarige eines Abends zu ihrer Freundin, an dem sie sich endlich wieder einmal in eine ruhige Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes zurückgezogen hatten. „Durch unsere kleinen erotischen Abenteuer im Bad, weiß ich jetzt genau was ich will und wie mein Körper auf bestimmte Reize reagiert. Und durch Malfoy und Snape kann ich jetzt auch die Männer besser einschätzen, vor allem wie ich verhindern kann das ES zu schnell geht."

„Du musst wissen, was du tust", hatte Hermine dazu nur gesagt.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Und vor allem weiß ich was ich will. Ich wollte immer mit Harry zusammen sein, aber die Sache mit dem Sex hat mir wirklich Probleme bereitet. Wir waren beide noch zu unerfahren und es war nicht so, wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe, aber jetzt habe, zumindest ich, einiges an Erfahrung aufzuweisen und glaube mir, ich werde Harry nach meinen Wünschen formen", Ginny hatte wieder diesen, für sie so typischen, listigen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen.

„Wenn du meinst." Hermine schaute wieder aus dem Fenster und schien weit weg mit ihren Gedanken.

„Mine, was ist los mit Dir? Seit einiger Zeit bist Du oft so in dich gekehrt", fragte Ginny ihre Freundin.

„Es ist nichts. Ich werde jetzt auf mein Zimmer gehen und noch etwas Lernen, schließlich sind es bis zu den Prüfungen nicht mal mehr drei Monate." Damit war das Gespräch für Hermine beendet und sie ging der Treppe zu den Schlafräumen entgegen, gefolgt von dem grüblerischen Blicken ihrer Freundin.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und starrte an den über ihr hängenden Stoff ihres Himmelbettes.

oooooooooo

Hermine musste raus. Sie brauchte Luft und wollte allein sein. Der letzte Streit mit Ron hatte sie so wütend gemacht, dass sie wirklich versucht war ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hexen.

Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein, nur weil sein bester Freund mit seiner Schwester das verliebte Paar gab, musste sie noch lange nicht mit ihm zusammen sein. Seit sie ihm das zu verstehen gegeben hatte, suchte er scheinbar nach Gründen, um mit ihr zu streiten.

„Das Paradebeispiel für verletzten männlichen Stolz", murmelte Hermine wütend vor sich hin.

Zuerst war er enttäuscht gewesen und wollte unbedingt von ihr wissen, warum sie nicht mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Ständig fragte er sie nach dem Grund, ob er etwas falsch mache, oder ob es einen anderen gab. Nach einiger Zeit schlug diese Enttäuschung um in Wut und er nutzte jede Gelegenheit, um ihr eine verbale Spitze entgegenzuschleudern. Ginny und Harry hielten sich aus der ganzen Sache raus, was ihr auf der einen Seite zwar ganz recht war, aber auf der anderen Seite, hatte sie wenigstens von Ginny das ein oder andere Mal erwartet, dass sie ihrem Bruder in die Schranken weisen würde.

Ihre Freundin aber tat nichts dergleichen, sie und Harry klebten regelrecht aneinander, waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt und zogen sich oft zurück. Hermine vermutete, dass Ginny ihrem Liebsten dann ihre Lehren in Bezug auf _geilen Sex_, wie sie es nannte, zukommen ließ.

Das war auch so eine Sache, mit Ginny verbrachte sie kaum noch Zeit, seitdem sie wieder fest mit Harry zusammen war, daraus resultierte, dass auch er keine Zeit für sie hatte und so war sie oft allein.

Eine andere Sache die sie sehr beschäftigte war Snape. Auch nach dem zweiten Mal, dass sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte, merkte man ihm keine Veränderung an. Er war der gleiche Mistkerl der er immer war. Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie hier eben so wie Ron reagierte, zuerst war sie enttäuscht gewesen, aber mittlerweile kochte sie fast über vor Wut.

Sie fragte sich, warum er sie ignorierte, das hatte er zwar schon immer getan, aber als sie das letzte Mal mit ihm Sex hatte, glaubte sie zu spüren, dass sie ihm doch nicht völlig gleichgültig war. Er hatte sich nach dem eigentlichen Akt neben sie gelegt, mit dem Rücken zu Malfoy und Ginny und sie so vor deren Blicken weitestgehend geschützt. Als sie sich zu ihm drehte, hatte er sie im Arm gehalten und sanft ihren Rücken gestreichelt, solange bis Malfoys Aussage, es würde Zeit für ihn zu gehen, auch Snape dazu brachte sich von ihr zu lösen und wieder in seine Rolle als Lehrer zu schlüpfen. Er hatte Ginny und sie noch einmal ausdrücklich und auf für ihn so eigene Art darauf hingewiesen, niemandem etwas davon zu sagen, dass sie in seinen Räumen gewesen waren, ganz zu Schweigen von dem was sich dort abgespielt hatte.

Leise schlich sie durch das große Portal des Schlosses. Draußen dämmerte es bereits und die Luft war kühl geworden, nachdem die letzten Strahlen der Frühjahrsonne am Horizont versanken. Es war nirgendwo ein Schüler zu sehen, die Zeit, zu der alle in ihren Gemeinschafträumen zu sein hatten, war bereits erreicht. Schnellen Schrittes entfernte sie sich vom Eingang und lief dann auf die Gewächshäuser zu. In ihrem Innern brodelte es, am liebsten hätte sie irgendetwas an die Wand geschmissen, oder wenigstens einmal laut ihren ganzen Frust hinaus geschrieen.

oooooooooo

Das Krachen der zugeschlagenen Tür hallte an den Kerkerwänden wider, als Snape mit wehendem Umhang durch die Gänge eilte. Malfoy war noch bis vor kurzem bei ihm gewesen und wie immer in letzter Zeit, konnte der Blonde es sich offensichtlich nicht verkneifen, ihn zum Ende des Gesprächs, nach eventuell anstehenden Strafarbeiten der beiden Schülerinnen zu fragen.

Immer wieder wurde er durch ihn daran erinnern, dass er nicht standhaft gewesen war, dass er sich wieder nicht im Griff gehabt hatte. Das alles war Malfoys Schuld, wäre er nicht genau an besagtem Abend aufgetaucht und hätte die Dinge forciert, wäre es gar nicht so weit gekommen.

Hätte, wäre, wenn, was wollte er sich da eigentlich einreden? Einzig und allein er selbst hatte es sich zuzuschreiben, dass es wieder dazu gekommen war. Er hätte Malfoy rausschmeißen, oder die beiden Gryffindors an einem anderen Abend zur Erledigung ihrer Strafarbeiten wieder her bestellen sollen.

Verdammt! Zu allem Überfluss musste er immer wieder an diesen Abend denken, es war anders gewesen, als mit seinen anderen Gespielinnen. Diese Treffen erfüllten zwar ihren Zweck, nämlich Befriedigung des körperlichen Verlangens, aber nachdem beide Partner dieses gestillt hatten, trennte man sich so schnell wie möglich, ohne dabei unhöflich zu wirken.

Das war mit Miss Granger anders gewesen, wie er sich eingestehen musste, bei ihr hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis, sich so schnell wie es geht aus dem Staub zu machen.

Als er den Eingangsbereich des Schlosses erreichte und auf das Portal zuging, sah er aus Gewohnheit auf die Punktegläser der Häuser, was seine, ohnehin schon miese Laune, weiter verschlechterte. Hoffentlich würde er heute den einen oder anderen Schüler beim überschreiten der Sperrstunde erwischen, zum einen, um die Punktestände wieder in Bahnen zu lenken, um beim Anblick der Gläser nicht dass Gefühl zu haben, Hauslehrer einer Horde Idioten zu sein, zum andern - warum sollte nur er sich schlecht fühlen?

Als er draußen auf der Treppe stand, atmete er tief die wohltuende Luft des Abends ein und ließ seinen Blick über die Ländereien schweifen. Er sah gerade noch den Zipfel eines Umhangs der dort um die Ecke verschwand. Ganz eindeutig ein Schülerumhang, wie er feststellte und lenkte seine Schritte in eben jene Richtung.

Hermine hatte gerade noch gesehen, wie Snape das Schloss verließ und war die letzten Schritte, bis sie um die Mauer verschwinden konnte, gerannt. Auch das noch, dachte sie, musste er ausgerechnet heute Abend hier draußen herum schleichen. Nun stand sie hinter einer Hecke in der Nähe der Gewächshäuser versteckt und versuchte zu erkennen, ob er sie bemerkt hatte und ihr folgte.

Da war er auch schon, sein Blick schweifte über das Gelände, als halte er nach etwas Ausschau, er hatte sie also gesehen. Hermine überlegte, sie saß in der Falle, es gab keinen anderen Weg hier raus, sie würde an ihm vorbei müssen. Das Gewächshaus in ihrem Rücken, war ungefähr 20 Meter von ihr entfernt, der Weg dorthin teilweise mit Hecken und Büschen versehen, hinter denen sie, wenn sie viel Glück hatte, nicht von ihm gesehen wurde. Sie hatte nur diese eine Chance und hoffte er würde den gleichen Weg wie sie nehmen, dann könnte sie auf der anderen Seite versuchen an ihm vorbei zu schlüpfen, um wieder ins Schloss zu gelangen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er eine Bewegung dort hinter den Sträuchern. Jemand versuchte um das Gewächshaus herum zu schleichen, vermutlich um ungesehen an ihm vorbei zu kommen. Er schwenkte natürlich genau in die entgegen gesetzter Richtung und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Als Hermine um die letzte Ecke bog, rannte sie genau in eine große schwarz gewandete Gestalt. Durch den Aufprall wurde sie rückwärts gestoßen und wäre fast über eine aus dem Boden ragende Wurzel gestolpert, als zwei kräftige Hände ihre Oberarme packten.

Aus Reflex hatte er versucht, der strauchelnden Schülerin, welche für ihn bisher nur aus Umhang und wild umher fliegenden Haaren bestand, vor einem Sturz zu bewahren. Durch das Gewicht des nach hinten fallenden Körpers und seiner Bewegung nach vorn, taumelten sie jedoch beide und kamen erst zum stehen, als die Schlossmauer sie stoppte.

Snape hielt noch immer die Oberarme der Schülerin gefasst und sein Körper war an den ihrigen gedrückt, als er durch einige wirre Locken das Gesicht Hermines erkannte. Sein Unterleib reagierte sofort auf diese Feststellung und er war nicht in der Lage, dies zu verhindern oder sich von ihr zu lösen.

Hermine versuchte durch eine Kopfbewegung ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht zu entfernen und sah dann trotzig zu Snape auf. Seine schwarzen Augen blickten direkt in ihre braunen, doch sie konnte den Ausdruck, der in ihnen lag, nicht einordnen. Dann spürte sie wie etwas an ihren Bauch drückte, es pulsierte und wurde stetig größer, sofort durchnässte ein Schwall von Feuchtigkeit ihren Slip. Sie krallte ihre Hände noch fester in den Stoff seiner Robe, an der sie Halt gesucht hatte und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran. Sie konnte gar nicht anders und gab ihm so zu verstehen, was sie wollte. Sie musste ihn jetzt in sich fühlen, sie musste einfach, sie hatte das Gefühl zu zerspringen, wenn er sich jetzt nicht sofort in sie brachte.

Dann geschah alles ganz schnell, Snape fasste unter ihren Rock und riss das Höschen von ihrem Po, während Hermine mit hektischen Fingern begann seine Hose zu öffnen und seinen Schwanz zu befreien. Er fasste mit beiden Händen ihre Oberschenkel, hob sie hoch und versenkte sich im gleichen Augenblick schnell und tief in sie. Er hielt einen Moment inne ohne einen Rhythmus aufzunehmen, und spürte diesem Empfinden in seinem Innern nach, es war als würden zentnerschwere Lasten von seinen Schultern genommen, nachdem er endlich sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Der kurze Schmerz des plötzlichen Eindringens machte sofort einem Gefühl der Befreiung Platz. Sie gab einen Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich und legte ihre Stirn auf seiner Schulter ab. Dann begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen, zog sich langsam und fast vollständig aus ihr zurück, nur um dann umso schneller und kräftiger in sie zu stoßen.

Hermine stöhnte laut auf und er verschloss ihre Lippen mit den seinen zu einem Kuss, der fast schon brutal war. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sie einen Level erreicht, an dem es kein zurück mehr gab, sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn und bog ihren Rücken durch, so entstand für sie zusätzlich noch eine wunderbar erregende Reibung an ihrem Kitzler.

Snape hatte einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und unterstützte sie so in ihrer Position. Sie hatte den Kuss gelöst und er hielt ihr mit einer Hand den Mund zu, weil sie begonnen hatte vor Ekstase kurze, spitze Schreie auszustoßen. Er beschleunigte nochmals, angetrieben durch die Zuckungen um seinen Schwanz, die zuerst unregelmäßig, dann aber immer kräftiger und länger seine Erektion umklammerten. Seine Erlösung war heftig, ebenso wie der ganze Akt es gewesen war und auch er konnte einen Aufschrei, während er kam, nicht vollends unterdrücken.

Vorsichtig ließ er Hermine herunter auf ihre zittrigen Beine, das Adrenalin peitschte durch ihren Körper, als sie sich mit dem Rücken an die kühle Mauer lehnte, um Halt zu finden.

Völlig außer Atem stand Snape vor ihr und stützte sich mit beiden Händen links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf ab und sah sie aus seinen dunklen Augen an.

Wortlos und mit ausdrucksloser Mine richtete Hermine ihre Kleidung, tauchte unter seinem Arm durch und ging von ihm fort, immer schneller wurden ihre Schritte je weiter sie sich von ihm entfernte.

Snape schaute ihr nicht einmal nach, er ließ den Kopf zwischen seinen Schultern hängen und als er sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, schlug er mit der Faust auf das Mauerwerk ein.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er den Slip, der neben seinen Füßen auf dem Boden lag, er schloss seine Hose und beugte sich herunter, um das kleine, weiße Stückchen Stoff aufzuheben.

Sofort stieg ihm wieder dieser verführerische Geruch in die Nase und er schloss die Augen, als würde es ihm körperliche Schmerzen bereiten diesen Duft wahrzunehmen, er steckte den Slip in eine Tasche seiner Hose und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

oooooooooo

Hermine war durch die Gänge des Schlosses gerannt und hielt erst wieder vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame an, um Luft zu holen. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie irgendjemand in diesem Zustand zu sehen bekam, sie dachte, man würde es ihr ansehen, was sie gerade getan hatte und vor allem mit wem.

Sie hatte Glück, der Gemeinschaftsraum war so gut wie leer, nur Harry und Ginny standen am Fuße der Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafräumen führte, und verabschiedeten sich für die Nacht voneinander.

„Schlaft gut ihr beiden." Mit gesenktem Kopf versuchte sie an ihnen vorbeizuschlüpfen ohne groß die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich in ihr Zimmer und sich dort die Bettdecke über den Kopf ziehen.

„Warte Mine, ich komme mit rauf." Ginny gab Harry noch einen letzten kurzen Kuss, bevor sie ihn etwas verdattert stehen ließ. „Wo kommst du denn jetzt her?" fragte sie ihre Freundin, als sie sie endlich kurz vor ihrem Zimmer eingeholt hatte.

„Ich war noch etwas draußen. Spazieren", antwortete Hermine, ohne der Rothaarigen ins Gesicht zu blicken und öffnete ihre Zimmertür.

Ginny, die gar nicht darauf wartete herein gebeten zu werden, ging ihr hinterher und setzte sich wieder auf das Himmelbett, wie sie es immer tat wenn sie hier war. „Und deswegen hast du so ein rotes Gesicht und wirkst so gehetzt? Was ist passiert?", erwartungsvoll sah sie zu Hermine die jetzt erst die Tür schloss, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie um ein Gespräch wohl nicht herum kommen würde.

„Nichts ist passiert. Ich habe mich nur beeilt zurück zu kommen, wegen der Sperrstunde" antwortete sie ausweichend.

„Tut mir leid, aber das glaube ich dir nicht", erwartungsvoll sah sie zu Hermine, die wieder einmal durch ihr Zimmer hin und her schritt.

„Ach verdammt! Snape, das ist passiert!" Sich ergebend ließ sich Hermine auf einen Stuhl fallen, es hatte ja doch keinen Zweck zu versuchen es vor Ginny geheim zu halten.

„Was hat er getan?" Neugierig geworden rutschte Ginny näher zur Bettkante, um bloß keines der folgenden Worte zu verpassen.

„Oh, nichts besonderes, wir sind uns nur rein zufällig draußen bei den Gewächshäusern über den Weg gelaufen und da hat er mich mal eben gegen die Schlossmauer gevögelt." Ihre Stimme triefte gerade vor Sarkasmus, was einem Severus Snape zur Ehre gereicht hätte.

„WAS? Wie hast du das denn angestellt? Ich meine, wie hast Du ihn rumgekriegt?" Ginnys Augen leuchteten, wollte sie doch alles über die neueste Eskapade des Tränkemeisters und ihrer besten Freundin wissen.

„Das war nicht geplant, Ginny. Ich wollte eigentlich vermeiden, dass er mich da draußen erwischt, aber dann bin ich direkt in ihn rein gerannt. Es hätte uns beinahe beide von den Füßen gerissen, aber dann standen wir plötzlich am Gemäuer und alles geschah so schnell."

Die Jüngere sah gespannt zu Hermine, in Erwartung weiterer Details dieser pikanten Begegnung nickte sie ihr zu.

„Es war so…, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich konnte gar nicht anders und er scheinbar auch nicht. Wir haben nicht ein Wort gesprochen, sind nur übereinander hergefallen, ohne uns über die Folgen im Klaren zu sein." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als könne sie selbst nicht glauben, was sie da getan hatte. Sie hatte total die Kontrolle verloren, natürlich war sie nicht abgeneigt gewesen ein weiteres Mal Sex mit ihm zu haben, aber so? Sie war einfach nicht mehr Herrin über ihr eigenes Handeln gewesen, wie fremdbestimmt hatte sie agiert und das erschreckte sie.

„Und, wie war es?"

„Ginny! Ich mache mir gerade Gedanken darüber wie das passieren konnte und du willst nur wissen wie es war?", wütend schaute sie zu ihrer offensichtlich äußerst gespannt wirkenden Freundin hinüber.

„Mir scheint, ihr beide habt eine besondere Anziehungskraft zueinander, dass ist mir schon im Bad der Vertrauensschüler aufgefallen. Anstatt sich beim ersten Mal, mit mir, dass zu holen was er brauchte, hat er darauf bestanden auch mit Dir zu schlafen. Und wie er dich angesehen hat, ich hatte das Gefühl, da ist irgendetwas. Und bei der Sache mit Malfoy…."

An dieser Stelle unterbrach Hermine ihre Freundin unwirsch. „Das hast du also mit ihm ausgeheckt, ihr habt es so gedreht, das ich mit Snape…! Jetzt wird mir einiges klar, was genau habt ihr da geflüstert? Malfoy wäre von allein bestimmt nicht auf die Idee gekommen, also los, dann lass mal hören."

„Das siehst du völlig falsch", versuchte Ginny ihre Freundin zu beschwichtigen. „Malfoy meinte nur, dass wir etwas unternehmen sollten, damit ihr etwas….lockerer werdet. Dann muss er wohl eure Blicke bemerkt haben, wie ihr euch gegenseitig gemustert habt und er fragte mich, was da zwischen euch läuft. Ich konnte ihm nur sagen, dass ich es nicht genau wisse, aber dass ich auch den Eindruck gewonnen hätte, dass es knistern würde. Naja, so entstand der Plan euch für diesen Abend zusammen zu bringen."

„Das es knistern würde? Sag mal Ginny, spinnst du?" Hermine war außer sich vor Wut.

„Jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder. Hattest du jetzt guten Sex, an dem Abend und vorhin an der Schlossmauer, oder nicht? Warum genießt du es nicht einfach, mach dir doch keine Gedanken um das Warum. Sieh doch lieber den positiven Aspekt, du lernst eine Menge bei so einem _Lehrer_, was für dein zukünftiges Sexualleben sicherlich von Vorteil ist." Ginny wusste, mit dem Argument etwas Lernen zu können, konnte man Hermine fast immer überzeugen.

„Du hast leicht reden. Das vorhin war nur Zufall und selbst wenn nicht, falls man uns erwischt hätte, würde das sehr unangenehme Konsequenzen für uns haben. Davon mal abgesehen, wie sollte ich ihn ein weiteres Mal dazu bringen mit mir allein zu sein?"

„Zunächst einmal seid ihr wohl beide nicht dumm, ihr müsstet einfach vorsichtig sein, dann wird man euch auch nicht erwischen. Und zu der anderen Sache, dir wird schon etwas einfallen." Ginny stand auf und drückte Hermine noch einmal, um sich dann von ihr zu verabschieden. „Gute Nacht Mine!"

ooooooooo

Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte und von Zeit zu Zeit sah man ein Funkeln in den Flammen, es kam von einigen Glasscherben die das Feuer reflektierten. Snape saß in einer Ecke seiner riesigen Couch, den Kopf aufgestützt in einer Hand, die seine geschlossenen Augen verdeckte, als könne er so das eben Geschehene aus seinem Geist ausblenden. Die andere Hand umklammerte eine halb geleerte Flasche Feuerwhisky die er am Hals umfasst hielt, er hatte es aufgegeben das Glas weiter zu füllen und es in einem Anfall von Wut im Kamin zerschmettert.

Er fragte sich immer wieder, wie das Schicksal ihm so übel mitspielen konnte, an Zufall konnte er hier schon nicht mehr glauben. Warum hatte er nicht einfach in seinen Räumen bleiben und sich sofort mit diesem bitteren Gebräu betäuben können, nachdem Malfoy sich wieder auf den Weg gemacht hatte? Es war, als hätte er unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden. Erst nachdem er seinen Samen in ihren Schoß verspritzt hatte, konnte er wieder einigermaßen klar denken. Er wusste natürlich genau, dass es kein Fluch gewesen war, der ihn so handeln ließ. Doch auf der anderen Seite wünschte er sich, es wäre so gewesen, damit hätte er diese _Aktion_ vor sich selbst rechtfertigen können.

Hermine; vielleicht war es doch ein Fluch, in seinen Gedanken nannte er sie schon beim Vornamen. Langsam glitt seine Hand in die Hosentasche und fühlte dort nach dem weichen Stoff des Höschens, welches er dann heraus zog. Er fühlte das dünne Gewebe zwischen seinen Fingern und ein übermächtiges Verlangen veranlasste ihn dazu seine Nase hinein zu drücken und diesem Duft nach zu spüren. Sofort war er wieder erregt und dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, den Geruch zu extrahieren und eine Reihe Tests durchzuführen, ob diese spezielle Duftnote auf ihn wie ein Aphrodisiakum wirkte. Er verwarf diesen Gedanken, wütend über sich selbst, und wollte diesem verfluchten Slip schon das gleiche Schicksal bescheren, wie zuvor seinem Whiskyglas, änderte aber in letzter Sekunde sein Vorhaben und steckte das Höschen wieder in seine Tasche.

ooooooooo

Hermine lag in ihrem Bett und drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, sie fand einfach nicht in den Schlaf. Immer wieder musste sie an Snape denken und an Ginnys Worte, es zu genießen und weitere Zusammentreffen einfach zu forcieren.

Warum eigentlich nicht, dachte sie. Ginny hatte ganz Recht, wieso sollte sie sich die letzten Wochen auf Hogwarts nicht so angenehm wie möglich machen und dabei etwas Spaß haben?

Sie überlegte welche Möglichkeiten sie hätte, es zu einem weiteren Treffen zwischen ihr und Snape kommen zu lassen. Immer wieder ging sie in ihren Gedanken ihre bisherigen _Zusammenkünfte_ durch, irgendwo dort musste es doch etwas geben, wo sie ansetzen könnte.

Drei Tage später, an einem Donnerstagabend machte sich Hermine auf den Weg in die Kerker. Vor Snapes Bürotür hielt sie an, atmete noch einmal tief durch und sammelte all ihren Mut. Sie hatte wieder ihre Schuluniform angezogen, zum einen, um einen gewohnten Anblick zu bieten und zum anderen, um nicht gleich eine bestimmte Absicht zu offenbaren. Den Rock hatte sie durch einen Zauber eine Hand breit gekürzt, doch war er immer noch so lang, dass er ebenfalls nicht zu offensichtlich wirkte.

Energisch klopfte sie an die Tür, um zu verhindern, dass er sofort erahnte wer dort auf Einlass wartete. Das typische donnernde „Herein", ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, sie trat in den Raum und ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, ging sie zielstrebig auf ihn zu.

„Was wollen sie hier, Miss Granger?" Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und nahm sofort eine ablehnende Haltung an, indem er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Hermine antwortete nicht, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich auf dessen Kante direkt vor Snape.

Es war so offensichtlich, was dieses kleine Miststück vorhatte, dass er einen Moment überlegte, wie er jetzt handeln sollte. Sollte er sie im hohen Bogen rausschmeißen und ihr und ihrem Haus eine horrende Anzahl Punkte abziehen, oder sollte er warten und sehen was sie weiter tun würde. Die Neugier siegte, schließlich war hier jetzt keine rothaarige Freundin, die eindeutig slytherinsche Qualitäten hatte, noch war Lucius hier um sie in seine Arme zu spielen. „Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet", betont gelangweilt, jedoch ohne die Kälte aus seiner Stimme zu nehmen, wies er darauf hin, dass sie ihm eine Antwort schuldete.

„Sie haben etwas, das mir gehört, Professor Snape." Sie stellte ihren Fuß auf seine Stuhllehne und ihr Rock rutschte, durch diese äußerst aufreizende Bewegung, weiter nach oben.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte Gleichgültigkeit wieder, doch sein Körper reagierte bereits und er versuchte seine beginnende Erregung niederzukämpfen. „Und was soll das sein? Ihre abhanden gekommene Moral vielleicht?"

Hermine strich langsam mit ihren Fingern ihren Oberschenkel hinauf und schob so den Rock noch etwas höher. Ein Zucken seiner Augen verriet ihr, dass er die Bewegung wahrgenommen hatte und auch, das er jetzt genau wusste, dass sie ihren Slip meinte, der sich in seinem Besitz befand.

„Wer sagt, dass ich ihre Wäsche an mich genommen habe? Vielleicht liegt sie immer noch auf dem Schlossgelände und rottet dort vor sich hin." Seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen, doch hatte man jetzt den Eindruck er wolle verhindern, dass man seine Erregung in ihnen sah.

Sie seufzte provozierend, als ihre Finger durch ihre feuchten Falten fuhren und schloss genießerisch die Augen. „Er lag schon am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr dort und mir kam der Gedanke, sie hätten ihn vielleicht aus nostalgischen Gründen an sich genommen, Sir." Ihre Finger waren mit ihrem Saft benetzt und sie strich damit über seine Lippen, bevor er ihr Handgelenk zu fassen bekam.

Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen Erregung und dem Wunsch sich wieder in ihr zu versenken, und der Wut, die in ihm brodelte. Die Vorstellung sie für ihre Dreistigkeit übers Knie zu legen und ihrem kleinen festen Hintern ein paar schmerzhafte Schläge zukommen zu lassen, wurde zu einem sehr verlockenden Gedanken. Blitzschnell fasste er auch nach dem anderen Handgelenk und drehte ihr beide Arme auf den Rücken, stand auf und drückte sie mit seinem Körper auf den Schreibtisch. „Sie wissen nicht was sie tun", zischte er ihr mit eisiger Stimme ins Ohr, „ich bin nicht immer so _nett_ und _zuvorkommend_ zu meinen Gespielinnen, wie sie es bisher erleben durften."

Ihre Arme schmerzten unter dem Gewicht und seine Stimme, die den warmen Atem den sie an ihrem Hals spürte, durch die eisige Kälte, die in ihr lag, verhöhnte, verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Sie fühlte aber auch, wie seine äußerst harte Erektion durch den Stoff seiner Hose an ihre Scham drückte und kurz kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie durch ihre Nässe seine Kleidung beflecken würde. Sie umschlang seine schmalen Hüften mit ihren Beinen und zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran und begann, soweit es ihr möglich war, ihr Becken an ihm zu reiben. „Professor, ich weiß was ich hier mache, und ich muss sagen, es fühlt sich sehr viel versprechend an. Außerdem wage ich zu hoffen, das was immer jetzt auf mich zukommt, ich auf meine Kosten kommen werde."

Snape hörte die Erregung in ihrer Stimme und er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seine Hüften, die sie so fest umklammert hielt, ihrer Aufforderung nachkam und er seinen Schwanz an ihr rieb. „Sie sind sehr optimistisch, Miss Granger. Ich werde ihnen wohl eine Lektion erteilen müssen, die sie ein für alle Mal davon überzeugt, dass ich keineswegs der gefühlvolle Liebhaber bin, den sie sich vorstellen."

Mit einem Arm um ihre Taille und der anderen Hand in ihrer Kniekehle hob er sie hoch und trug sie durch die Verbindungstür zu seinen Räumen, legte sie dort auf seinem Esstisch ab und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Eine Sekunde später waren ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf gefesselt, fixiert an zweien der Tischbeine und eine Augenbinde nahm ihr die Sicht.

„So, Miss Granger, es wird nicht lange dauern und sie werden froh sein dann wieder in ihren gemütlichen Turm zurück zu kommen.

Für einen Moment hatte Hermine Angst bekommen, dann hörte sie das Rascheln von Stoff. Er schien sich zu entkleiden, also beruhigte sie sich wieder etwas und ihre Erregung kehrte zurück. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste was genau er jetzt mit ihr tun würde, ihr Schoß zog sich voller Vorfreude zusammen.

Seine Stimme war immer noch kalt als er sprach: „Es gibt Männer, Miss Granger" und er riss ihre Bluse vorn auf, „die sich ausschließlich um ihr eigenes Vergnügen kümmern." Er machte sich nicht die Mühe sie von ihrem BH zu befreien, sondern schob den Stoff einfach unter ihre Brüste, so dass sie freigelegt wurden. Grob umfasste er ihren Busen mit beiden Händen und zwirbelte ihre steifen Spitzen fest mit seinen Fingern.

Hermine hielt erschrocken die Luft an und biss auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Was denn, Miss Granger, wollen sie schon aufgeben?" Ölig wehte seine Stimme zu ihr herüber.

Sie brachte kein Wort heraus und ihr Stolz verbat ihr aufzugeben und so schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf.

Er zog ihr Becken weiter zur Kante des Tisches und spreizte weit ihre Beine, dann leckte er einmal mit seiner Zunge von unten nach oben durch ihre geöffneten Falten, verweilte kurz bei ihrer Klitoris, bis sie sich fühlbar entspannte und einen glückseligen Seufzer von sich gab.

„Das sollte reichen!"

Hermine spürte wie er mit einem schnellen kräftigen Stoß tief in sie eindrang, so dass sie ein Stück über den Tisch geschoben wurde. Er packte sie bei den Hüften, um sie wieder in Position zu bringen und stieß mehrmals kraftvoll in sie. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich an seine Größe zu gewöhnen, doch als dieser leichte Schmerz einem guten, erregenden Gefühl wich, hörte sie ihn unterdrückt aufstöhnen und sein Körper spannte sich an. Er zog sich aus ihr zurück und murmelte ein paar Zaubersprüche. Als Hermine wieder sehen und ihre Arme bewegen konnte, stand er komplett bekleidet vor ihr und grinste sie abfällig an.

Das sollte ihr eine Lehre sein, dachte er, wandte sich von ihr ab, damit sie nicht seine noch immer vorhandene Erektion sehen konnte. Es war im schwer genug gefallen mittendrin einfach abzubrechen, aber er wollte ihr eine Lektion erteilen und ihr zeigen, was sie erwartete, wenn sie sich noch einmal so schamlos an ihn heran machte. Er ging zu einem Regal und griff nach einer Flasche Feuerwhisky und einem Glas. „Möchten sie auch einen Schluck, oder verzichten sie lieber und gehen sofort?"

Hermine war geschockt, sie konnte es nicht fassen, er hatte sie benutzt und ließ sie hier nun halb bekleidet liegen. Ihr Schoß pochte noch immer voller Verlangen, dieser Mistkerl, wie konnte er nur, er würde schon sehen was er davon hatte. Sie legte sich wieder zurück auf den Tisch, stellte einen Fuß auf der Kante ab und spreizte ihre Schenkel. Zwei Finger ließ sie in ihrer Nässe verschwinden, die Finger der anderen Hand steckte sie in den Mund, um sie zu befeuchten und dann damit ihre Nippel zu umkreisen. Sie wollte es gar nicht, aber sie hätte es auch nicht gekonnt, ihr Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er sollte genau sehen und hören, was sie selbst mit ihrem Körper anstellte und was ihm entging.

Er lehrte sein Glas mit einem großen Schluck. Verflucht, dieses kleine Miststück besaß die Frechheit sich auf seinem Esstisch die Befriedigung zu holen, die er ihr verwährt hatte. Es ärgerte ihn umso mehr, da er sich selbst jene Erlösung versagt hatte und immer noch hochgradig erregt war, was durch das Schauspiel der Hexe dort, nur verstärkt wurde.

Er ging zu ihr rüber und sah in ihr Gesicht. „Miss Granger, sie werden sich nicht hier auf meinem Tisch mit ihren Fingern penetrieren, um sich …", weiter kam er nicht, denn sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn, mit einem vor Lust verschleiertem Blick, an.

„Professor,…wenn sie spüren wollen, wie…sich mein Orgasmus um ihren…Penis anfühlt,…dann wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt…" Ihre Stimme vibrierte und die Wörter, die sie ihm entgegen flüsterte, waren kaum mehr als ein Hauch.

Blitzschnell fasste er ihre Hand die immer schneller werdend über ihr angeschwollenes Knötchen rieb. „Und was wenn ich das nicht will? Was würden sie tun?", flüsterte er rau.

„Sie bitten, Sir! Es ist soviel besser, wenn ich ihren Schwanz dabei in mir spüren kann."

„Drehen sie sich um!" Während er seine Hose öffnete, kletterte die Hexe vor ihm vom Tisch und kam mit dem Rücken zu ihm zu stehen. Er fasste in ihren Nacken und mit leichtem Druck brachte er sie dazu sich mit dem Oberkörper nach vorn zu legen. Mit seinem Knie spreizte er ihre Beine und schob mit seiner Hand den Rock über ihren nackten Po. Er fasste seinen Schwanz und ließ in durch ihre Falten gleiten, massierte die kleine Perle. Sie stöhnte wieder und durch die Bewegungen ihres Beckens versuchte sie ihn wieder in sich zu bringen. Er positionierte seine Spitze an ihrer glänzenden Öffnung und verharrte, bis Hermine ihn tatsächlich durch eine kraftvolle Bewegung in sich aufnahm.

Erst jetzt nahm er einen Rhythmus auf und schon kurze Zeit später spürte er dieses wunderbare Zucken, das ihn die Zähne aufeinander beißen ließ, um noch weiter durch zu halten. Er verlangsamte sein Eindringen zu tiefen gleitenden Stößen und als sich die verkrampften Muskeln um ihn herum von dem Höhepunkt erholten, wurde er wieder schneller und stieß fest in sie. Als er sich pulsierend in sie ergoss spürte er ein zweites Mal, wie sich ihre Möse eng um ihn zusammen zog.

Schwer atmend beugte er sich vor, strich die Haare aus Hermines Nacken und küsste sie sanft dort. „Bist Du jetzt zufrieden?"

Sie versuchte ihren Kopf soweit zu drehen, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte und strahlte ihn regelrecht an. „Sehr zufrieden, und noch zufriedener wäre ich, wenn du mich jetzt nicht gleich wegschicken würdest."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Und was jetzt?

Es geht weiter! Und an dieser Stelle möchte ich noch mal allen danken die mir ein Review geschrieben haben. DANKE!

Ein paar Kapitel folgen noch und die Story ist jetzt fertig geschrieben, also wird es auch zu regelmäßigen Updates kommen, - wenn die Technik nicht streikt.

Bleibt mir nur noch, der lieben Lapislazuli einen dicken Knuddler zu schicken, für ihre hervorragende Betaarbeit.

Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Und was jetzt?**

Er schloss seine Hose, half ihr dann sich aufzurichten und führte sie hinüber zur Couch.

„Setz dich!" Er ging in einen angrenzenden Raum und kam mit zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche Wein zurück. Nachdem er den Wein geöffnet und in die Gläser gefüllt hatte, reichte er ihr ein Glas, setzte sich zu ihr und sah sie lange an.

„Das kann so nicht weiter gehen, Hermine."

Sie war überrascht über seine Aussage, zum einen, weil er sie beim Vornamen nannte, zum anderen klang er so normal, keine Spur von Sarkasmus oder Kälte lag in seiner Stimme. Hermine dachte, dass jetzt bestimmt die beste Gelegenheit wäre mit ihm zu reden, aber sie hatte eher das Bedürfnis sich an ihn zu kuscheln und ihre erlebten Orgasmen nachzufühlen, deren Nachwehen sie immer noch spüren konnte. „Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber sprechen. Ich würde viel lieber hier mit dir sitzen, den köstlichen Wein trinken und ins Feuer schauen." Sie rutschte näher an ihn ran, zog ihre Beine an sich und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Snape versteifte sich für einen Augenblick, als Hermine sich so näherte. Er dachte über ihre Worte nach und die für ihn skurrile Vorstellung nach einer solchen Nummer mit seiner Sexpartnerin auf der Couch sitzend ins Feuer zu sehen. Bei näherer Betrachtung fand er dieses Bild aber doch recht reizvoll und nahm genießerisch einen Schluck von seinem Wein.

Hermine bemerkte, dass er sich entspannte und sie ging noch einen Schritt weiter. Sie langte nach ihrem Zauberstab und sah ihn einen Moment fragend an, abwartend, ob er auf ihre Absicht zu zaubern reagieren würde. Er sagte nichts und so zauberte sie ihnen kurzerhand die Kleidung vom Leib und eine Decke herbei, unter der sie sich jetzt Haut an Haut an ihn schmiegte.

„Hermine, was soll das werden?" Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, er fühlte sich unbehaglich und das weckte seinen Zorn.

„Gar nichts soll das werden. Ich hatte gerade ziemlich guten Sex und wie ich schon sagte, ich möchte einfach nur hier mit dir liegen und mich entspannen. Versuch es doch einfach zu genießen, oder ist es dir so unangenehm meine Haut an deiner zu spüren?", und wie um ihre Frage zu unterstützen glitt eine Hand über seinen flachen Bauch zu seiner Brust und malte dort mit den Fingern kleine Kreise.

Er fasste nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest, ließ sie aber dort wo sie war. „Wenn dein Körper mir unangenehm wäre, hätte ich es nie soweit kommen lassen. Aber das hier ist nicht richtig."

„Und warum nicht?", fragte sie trotzig und sah ihn ebenso an.

„Vielleicht weil du meine Schülerin bist?", stellte er mit einem sarkastischen Unterton die Gegenfrage.

„Als ob dich das stören würde", sie versuchte betont gelangweilt zu klingen und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seiner Schulter ab

„Ich will einfach nicht, dass du dir irgendwelche Illusionen machst. Ich habe nämlich keinerlei Interesse an irgendwelchen Beziehungsdramen." Er hoffte, dass diese Aussage reichen würde, um Ihr die Augen zu öffnen, doch sie überraschte ihn ein weiteres Mal mit einer vollkommen unerwarteten Reaktion.

„Ich habe nicht von einer Beziehung gesprochen, ich wollte nur das Hier und Jetzt auskosten, das ist alles." Sie ließ ihren Kopf wo er war, er sollte nicht diesen schmerzhaften Stich, den sie in ihrem Herzen spürte, in ihren Augen wieder finden.

„Und warum hast du dann diese kleine Show vorhin in meinem Büro inszeniert?" Neugierig geworden setzte er sich etwas auf, um sie genauer betrachten zu können.

„Sex!"

Er lachte und für den Moment war er wirklich erleichtert. „Also geht es dir tatsächlich nur um Sex, kaum zu glauben. Und warum hast du dann mich ausgesucht, um deine Gelüste zu befriedigen?

„Nun, ich muss gestehen, dass Ginny und ich beim ersten Mal durch eine Art Ausschlussverfahren auf dich gekommen sind. Die anderen beiden Male habe ich nicht forciert, wie du weißt. Und heute, sagen wir mal so, ich bin eben auf den Geschmack gekommen und für die Zukunft wäre es für mich sicher von Vorteil auf einen gewissen Erfahrungsschatz zurückgreifen zu können." Sie hoffte diese Erklärung würde ihm fürs erste genügen und wenn es für sie nicht ganz schlecht lief, könnte er sich mit dem Gedanken an weitere Treffen arrangieren.

„Also doch", er musste tatsächlich wieder lachen, „es gibt sie also noch, diese wissbegierige Streberin. Und mich hast du also auserkoren um weiteres Wissen auf diesem Gebiet zu sammeln. Auf welche Versuche, mich zu überzeugen mit dir Sex zu haben, sollte ich mich also innerlich wappnen?"

„Auf keine, wenn du damit einverstanden bist, das wir uns die Zeit bis zu meinem Abschluss so angenehm wie möglich machen." Sie versuchte so abgeklärt zu klingen wie es nur ging und hoffte, er würde diesem Vorschlag nicht abgeneigt sein.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie eine Antwort bekam. „Mal sehen, ich werde darüber nachdenken." Wie sie jetzt so neben ihm lag, war er froh sie doch nicht weggeschickt zu haben. Ihr warmer Körper, der sich so verführerisch an ihn schmiegte, fühlte sich gut an und wirkte nun wieder eindeutig anregend auf ihn. Seine Hand bewegte sich unter der Decke zu ihrem Bauch, um sich von dort aufwärts zu ihren vollen festen Brüsten zu streicheln.

Hermine triumphierte innerlich, über seine Aussage ebenso, wie über seine Zärtlichkeiten, die er ihr nun wieder zukommen ließ. Ihre Hand glitt über seine Brust hinauf zu seinem Hals und schließlich zum Nacken. Er kam ihr entgegen und ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem Kuss. Sich Zeit nehmend und erforschend erkundeten sie den Mund des anderen, lockten mit ihren Zungen, stießen fordernd hervor und neckten einander, um ein wildes Spiel zu beginnen.

Die Decke war mittlerweile zu Boden gerutscht und Snape küsste sich an ihrem Hals entlang über ihr Schlüsselbein hinunter zu ihren Brüsten, umkreiste mit seiner Zunge ihre harten Brustwarzen und saugte immer wieder an ihnen. Hermine spürte wie sich wieder Feuchtigkeit einen Weg durch ihre Falten bahnte, fasste in seine schwarzen Haare und ließ die Fingernägel ihrer anderen Hand über seinen Rücken fahren.

Snapes Hände glitten über ihre Seiten und auch sein Mund bewegte sich nun langsam, mal leckend, mal zarte Bisse verteilend, in tiefere Region. Sanft drückte er ihre Schenkel weiter auseinander und streichelte deren Innenseite. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihrer Scham und dann seine Zunge, die sich zart zu ihrem Kitzler vorarbeitete. Federleicht umkreiste er ihr empfindliches Knötchen, dann wieder umschloss er es mit seinen Lippen, um sanft daran zu saugen. Hermines Atmung wurde schneller, von vereinzelten wimmernden Lauten unterbrochen. Sein Zungenspiel wurde intensiver und er drang mit zwei Fingern in sie ein und nahm zunächst einen langsamen Rhythmus auf.

Schon bald hatte Hermine so den Gipfel erreichte und Snape hörte sie nur noch heiser keuchen, „Sev…, ich…", bevor seine Finger fest umklammert wurden. Er massierte ihre krampfenden Muskeln, mit seiner Zunge strich er jetzt vorsichtiger über ihre Klitoris und verlängerte so ihren Höhepunkt.

Als Snape sich wieder nach oben bewegte und sich zwischen ihre Beine bringen wollte, drängte Hermine ihn zur Seite bis er auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam. Sie küsste ihn und hauchte dann gegen seinen Mund: „Ich will dich auch schmecken, lass mich nur kurz zu Atem kommen." Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und streichelte seine muskulöse Brust und über seinen festen Bauch, mit einem Finger folgte sie den kleinen Haaren die vom Bauchnabel abwärts führten und dort in eine dunkle Schambehaarung übergingen. Küssenderweise folgte sie diesem Weg, während sie seine stattliche Härte mit ihrer Hand umfasste. Langsam begann sie ihn so zu stimulieren und seine Atemzüge wurden tiefer und länger. Mit ihrer Zunge leckte sie über seine Spitze und dann seine gesamte Länge hinab, kitzelte mit ihrer Zungenspitze seine Hoden und fuhr dann auf die gleiche Art wieder zurück zu seiner Eichel. Sie zog die Haut an seinem Penis straff und umschloss ihn mit ihren Lippen, saugend und leckend verwöhnte sie so seine Spitze. Unterbrach dieses Spiel immer wieder, indem sie ihn tief in ihren Mund gleiten ließ und auf und ab führende Bewegungen vollführte, die sie mit ihrer Hand unterstützte.

Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter und sein Atem ging schneller, als seine Hände sich in ihren Haaren vergruben, ohne sie jedoch zu drängen ihn tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Seine Hüften zuckten zeitweise etwas und Hermine hatte das Gefühl er würde noch härter werden, als er ihren Namen keuchte und versuchte ihren Kopf von sich zu ziehen. Sie fasste nach seiner Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit den seinen, wurde gleichzeitig schneller in ihrem Rhythmus und schon schmeckte sie, wie etwas leicht Salziges ihren Mund füllte. Ihre Hand wurde fest gedrückt während sein Penis immer noch in ihrem Mund pulsierte. Als die Anspannung aus seinem Körper wich, legte sie ihren Kopf auf seinem Bauch ab.

Nachdem er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, zog er sie zu sich hoch. „Komm her." Er umschlang sie fest mit seinen Armen und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Das war fantastisch, aber du hättest das nicht tun müssen, bis zum Schluss."

„Ich wollte es aber und es hat mir nichts ausgemacht. Im Gegenteil, ich fand es sehr anregend." Sie genoss seine Umarmung, küsste an seinem Hals entlang und spielte neckend mit einer seiner Brustwarzen.

„Du kleines Biest", er packte mit einer Hand fest ihren Po und zog sie an seinen Unterleib, „ein bisschen Zeit wirst du mir schon geben müssen, aber das hast du dir ganz allein zuzuschreiben."

Bevor Hermine, zu Beginn der Morgendämmerung, sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer machte, hatten sie noch einmal miteinander geschlafen, die restliche Zeit lagen sie eng umschlungen vor dem Kamin und dösten vor sich hin.

Snape hatte ihr noch einmal bestätigt, dass er über weitere Treffen nachdenken und sie es wissen lassen würde, wie er sich entschied. Dann hatte er sie noch einmal geküsst und sie anschließend energisch an ihren Schultern zur Tür geschoben.

ooooooooo

In den nächsten Tagen hatte er ausreichend Zeit sich über das Angebot Hermines Gedanken zu machen. Und das tat er tatsächlich, wenn auch teilweise recht widerwillig, denn die Bilder, der gemeinsamen Nacht vor seinem Kamin, tauchten immer wieder in seinem Kopf auf, auch zu den unpassendsten Gelegenheiten. Das letzte Mal an diesem Nachmittag, an dem er gelangweilt an der Lehrerkonferenz teilnahm, bei der besprochen wurde, wie die diesjährigen Abschlussprüfungen gehandhabt würden. Es war jedes Jahr das Gleiche und so schweiften seine Gedanken unwillkürlich ab, als er jedoch bemerkte wie sich in seiner Hose wieder einmal etwas regte, sah er schnell zu Trelawney und verabreichte sich so eine imaginäre, kalte Dusche.

Am Abend saß er vor einem lodernden Feuer, in einer Hand hielt er ein Glas Wein, die andere spielte mit dem Slip, den Hermine auch nach ihrem letzten Besuch nicht mitgenommen hatte.

Sie hatte ihn nicht eingefordert und er fragte sich, ob sie es vergessen, oder ob sie ihn absichtlich hier gelassen hatte. Ihr Geruch verflüchtigte sich langsam, aber das bedauerte er nicht, denn die Decke unter der sie sich geliebt hatten, war noch voll gesogen mit ihrem Duft und jedes Mal wenn er an der Stelle vorbeikam, wo sie lag, konnte er die Hexe riechen und das, was sie darunter getan hatten.

Es war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für ihn gewesen und es verwirrte ihn, er wusste nicht wie er es einzuordnen hatte. Noch nie hatte er eine Nacht auf diese Weise mit einer Frau verbracht. Es hatte für ihn zwar nie ein Mangel an Gelegenheiten gegeben mit einer Hexe das Bett zu teilen, aber diese Umarmungen, das Halten und Gehaltenwerden, die Zärtlichkeiten zwischen den eigentlichen Akten, waren neu für ihn. Die eine Seite an ihm hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, doch die andere Seite wollte es nicht zulassen, resultierend aus der Ungewissheit was daraus folgen würde.

Er beschloss die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Sollte Hermine es dennoch darauf anlegen ihn zu überzeugen, würde er sie kurzerhand rausschmeißen, ohne ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben ihn irgendwie aus der Reserve zu locken. Seufzend stand er auf, ging zu einem der Regale hinüber und legte den Slip, nachdem er ihn noch einmal durch seine Finger gleiten ließ, in eine geschnitzte kleine Holzschatulle, die dort stand.

oooooooooo

Hermine wartete währenddessen auf eine Antwort von ihm. Sie versuchte sich abzulenken, indem sie sich auf ihre Prüfungen vorbereitete und wurde immer stiller, was allerdings niemand von ihren Freunden wirklich wahrnahm. Ron war immer noch sauer auf sie und hatte scheinbar mittlerweile Phase drei erreicht, in der er sie einfach nicht beachtete, was Hermine wiederum nur Recht war. Harry stolzierte durch die Gegend mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust und schon nerviger guter Laune, was vermutlich mit Ginny zu tun hatte.

Ihre Freundin war die einzige der Hermines weitere Veränderung auffiel und so kam es, dass sie eines Abends wieder vor der Tür der Schulsprecherin stand, in der Absicht ein Gespräch unter Frauen zu führen.

„Hallo Ginny, komm doch rein und setz dich." Sie hätte die Rothaarige überhaupt nicht dazu auffordern brauchen, denn diese betrat ohne zu zögern das Zimmer und ließ sich schwungvoll auf das Bett fallen. „Ich habe allerdings nicht viel Zeit, ich muss noch die Unterlagen für Arithmantik durcharbeiten." Sie wandte sich direkt wieder ihrem kleinen Schreibtisch zu und begann dort Pergamente zu sortieren.

„Hi Mine, danke mir geht es gut und wie geht es Dir?", reagierte Ginny patzig, aufgrund des kühlen Empfangs.

Hermine drehte sich erstaunt um. „Entschuldige Ginny, du weißt, die Prüfungen stehen bald an und ich möchte wirklich gut vorbereitet sein. Also, wie geht es dir?" Sie hatte einen beschwichtigenden Tonfall angenommen und hoffte ihre temperamentvolle Freundin so zu beruhigen.

Diese brauste durch diese Aussage jedoch noch mehr auf. „Ach, hör doch auf mir was vom Lernen zu erzählen. Ich merke doch, dass dich etwas anderes beschäftigt, oder besser gesagt JEMAND anderes. Also, was ist los?"

Resigniert ließ Hermine sich zu ihrer Freundin bäuchlings aufs Bett fallen. „Ich warte."

„Du wartest? Worauf? Das er zu dir kommt und dich fragt, ob du wieder mit ihm vögeln willst? Ich denke, so gut kennen wir unseren Tränkemeister, DAS wird er niemals tun. Du musst schon diejenige sein die die Initiative ergreift, sonst läuft da gar nichts", versuchte sie ihre Freundin zu belehren und verdrehte übertrieben die Augen.

Sie sah Ginny mit zusammen gezogenen Brauen an. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, liebste Freundin, dass habe ich getan."

„Und?", überrascht, aufgrund dieser Aussage war Ginnys Wut wie weg gewischt.

„Was denkst du denn? Meinst du ich kriege das nicht auch allein hin?" So von sich überzeugt wie sie jetzt auch klang, vor ein paar Tagen sah es noch ganz anders aus, dachte sie, als sie mit zitternden Knien vor seiner Bürotür stand.

„Erzähl! Wann und wie und vor allem, war es genauso gut wie beim letzten Mal?" Ginnys Augen leuchteten, war sie doch immer an erotischen Geschichten und ihren Details interessiert.

Hermine seufzte. „Letzten Donnerstag, ich war die ganze Nacht bei ihm. Und ja, es war gut, sehr gut sogar."

„Lass dir doch nicht alle Einzelheiten aus der Nase ziehen, ich will mehr wissen", stöhnte Ginny genervt auf.

„Du erzählst mir doch auch nicht, was du wann, wie und wie oft mit Harry getan hast", konterte Hermine.

„Das würde ich aber, wenn du mich fragst", kam zurück.

„Ich bin aber nicht du, Ginny. Ich sage dir nur soviel, ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er sich vorstellen kann, es weiterzuführen bis zu meinem Abschluss, ohne Verpflichtungen von beiden Seiten. Und er hat gesagt, dass er darüber nachdenken wird und ich warte nun auf eine Reaktion von ihm."

„Hat er mich mal erwähnt?"

Hermine war kurzfristig verwirrt über Ginnys Gedankensprung, dann sagte sie entrüstet: „Hast du Harry schon wieder satt? Das willst du ihm doch nicht wirklich antun?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, schließlich liebe ich Harry und ich bete dafür, dass er nie erfährt was ich mit Snape oder Malfoy getan habe. Er würde total ausrasten. Aber es ist doch schmeichelhaft, auch für eine Frau, wenn man in guter Erinnerung behalten wird." Ginny hatte begriffen, dass es hier nicht um sie ging und wollte ihrer Freundin beistehen.

„Was meinst Du, wird er sich melden und was wirst du machen, wenn er es nicht tut?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich will ihn auch nicht drängen, indem ich danach frage, dass wäre bestimmt nicht besonders klug. Ich werde einfach noch ein paar Tage abwarten und sehen was geschieht, dann kann ich mir immer noch Gedanken darum machen, oder es einfach vergessen." Etwas traurig legte Hermine ihren Kopf auf ihre Unterarme und atmete tief durch.

„Mine?"

„Hmm."

„Du magst ihn schon ein bisschen mehr, oder?"

Hermine grübelte über Ginny Frage nach. „Irgendwie schon, aber ich bin auch neugierig, was noch hinter dieser strengen, bissigen und teilweise ungerechten Fassade steckt, denn dessen bin ich mir sicher, da ist noch mehr."

Als Ginny gegangen war, blieb sie auf ihrem Bett liegen. Sie hatte ihrer Freundin nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt, aber was war die Wahrheit? In ihrem Innern fochten die verschiedensten Gefühle einen Kampf aus. Sie verabscheute seine Art wie er mit Schülern umging, die unteren Klassen hatten regelrecht Angst vor ihm, auch zu anderen Lehrern schien er nicht besonders freundlich zu sein, soweit sie es beurteilen konnte. Kurzum, er war ein zynischer Mistkerl. Doch sie bewunderte ihn schon lange für seinen Intellekt und seit besagter Nacht, war sie sich sicher, dass es da tatsächlich noch mehr gab, wofür es sich lohnte hinter diese Maske aus Hohn und Gleichgültigkeit zu sehen.

Sie hatte sich so wohl gefühlt bei ihm, geborgen und beschützt. Es war ihr wirklich schwer gefallen ihn am Morgen wieder zu verlassen, nachdem sie meinte zu spüren, wie die Mauer, die ihn umgab Risse bekam. Er hatte sich versteift, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte, er sagte zwar es wäre ihm nicht unangenehm sie zu fühlen, doch was war dann der Grund?

Irgendwann war sie eingeschlafen und als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag sie noch immer vollständig bekleidet auf ihrem Bett. Zu ihrem Glück war heute Samstag und sie hatte keinen Unterricht, zu dem sie jetzt mit Sicherheit zu spät gekommen wäre. Sie rollte sich von der Matratze und streckte ihre steifen Glieder, als ihr Blick auf das Zaubertränkebuch auf ihrem Nachtisch fiel. Da waren sie wieder, diese verwirrenden Gedanken, dieses kribbelige Gefühl in ihre Innern und die an ihr nagende Ungeduld, die in Erwartung einer Antwort, keine Ruhe gab. Seufzend ging sie in ihr kleines Bad, um zu duschen und sich für ein verspätetes Frühstück anzuziehen.

Die große Halle war nur spärlich besucht an diesem Morgen und von Ginny, Harry und Ron fehlte jede Spur. Sie setzte sich daher zu Neville und Luna, die Ravenclaw war im letzten Jahr immer häufiger Gast am Tisch der Gryffindors und nach einer gewissen Zeit war es ein gewohntes Bild geworden, worüber niemand sich mehr wunderte. „Guten Morgen ihr zwei."

Neville lächelte Hermine an, doch war ihm deutlich anzumerken, dass er es vorgezogen hätte heute Morgen allein mit Luna hier zu Frühstücken, zudem die Halle auch nur von wenigen Schülern besucht war. Er war jedoch von Natur aus einfach zu freundlich, um Hermine darauf hinzuweisen.

„Guten Morgen Hermine, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Luna, redete aber sofort weiter ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. „Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag heute. Neville hat mich vorhin gefragt, ob ich mit ihm nach Hogsmead gehe, hast du nicht Lust mitzukommen?"

Hermine sah, wie Neville enttäuscht zu der Blonden schaute. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit schon gemerkt, dass er offensichtlich Interesse an der Ravenclaw hatte, jeder hatte es gemerkt, nur Luna scheinbar noch nicht. „Das ist nett von dir Luna, aber ich habe schon etwas anderes vor."

„Schade!" Jetzt wirkte Luna enttäuscht und der Gryffindor lächelte dankbar zu Hermine.

Sie selbst hatte dem Lehrertisch auf dem Podium immer wieder mit Blicken einen Besuch abgestattet, aber ein gewisser Herr ließ sich dort oben nicht sehen. Sie hatte ohnehin keine große Hoffnung gehabt ihn hier zu treffen, an den Wochenenden erschien er fast nie zu den Mahlzeiten in der Halle. Sie fragte sich, ob er überhaupt jedes Wochenende hier auf Hogwarts blieb, oder ob er an seinen freien Tagen das Schloss manchmal verließ. Sie nahm sich vor ihn zu fragen, sollte sich jemals die Gelegenheit ergeben.

Nach ihrem Frühstück verabschiedete sie sich von ihren beiden Mitschülern und beschloss Hagrid einen Besuch abzustatten. Ginny und die beiden Jungs würden ihr noch früh genug über den Weg laufen und gerade auf Ron konnte sie im Moment gut verzichten. Später würde sie noch die Bibliothek aufsuchen, um zu sehen ob das Buch über Arithmantik wieder verfügbar war, auf das sie schon so lange wartete.

oooooooooo

Der Wind rauschte sacht durch die Baumwipfel, die jetzt, zum Ende des Frühjahrs, wieder ihr volles, grünes Blattwerk trugen. Die Stille wurde nur von vereinzelt knackenden Ästen oder raschelndem Unterholz durchbrochen. Die Sonne erreichte nur an wenigen Stellen den Boden und so ging er aufmerksam und mit geschärften Sinnen zwischen den immer lichter werdenden Baumstämmen hindurch. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zum Rand des Verbotenen Waldes und er bedauerte schon jetzt den Verlust der Ruhe und des Friedens den dieser Ort ihm gab.

Kurz hinter Hagrids Hütte, als Snape schon wieder große Teile des strahlend blauen Himmels durch die Baumkronen erkennen konnte, wehte ein helles, klares Lachen zu ihm herüber.

Er blieb stehen und lauschte, ob der Wind noch weitere Töne zu ihm tragen würde. Dann erklang die polternde Stimme des Halbriesen, allerdings so nuschelig wie eh und je und so konnte er kein Wort von dem verstehen, dass dort gesprochen wurde. Jetzt hörte er wieder die helle Frauenstimme und erkannte sie, Hermine. Er ging ein paar Schritte im Schutz der Bäume zur Seite, um freie Sicht auf die Personen vor der Behausung zu bekommen, allerdings war er nun so weit entfernt, das er kein Wort mehr hörte.

Was er dort sah, fühlte sich an, als hätte er gerade einen Schlag in den Magen bekommen, von dem aus sich eine Welle heißen Zorns ausbreitete. Auf den Stufen der Hütte saß der Wildhüter und machte ein wichtiges Gesicht, mit dem er von Zeit zu Zeit zustimmend nickte. Seitlich von Hagrid stand Hermine, den Rücken zu ihm gewandt, trotzdem konnte er an ihrer Körperhaltung und ihren, vor Lachen bebenden Schultern, erkennen, dass sie sich prächtig amüsierte. Und vor Hermine stand der Grund seiner lodernden Wut, gestikulierte wild mit den Armen und ließ seine Hand durch die Luft sausen, als ob er Flugmanöver darstellte. Er trug eine abgewetzte braune Lederhose, das Hemd hing teilweise aus dem Bund und war bis zur Hälfte geöffnet. Rote gekräuselte Haare quollen daraus hervor, ein sehr unappetitlicher Anblick wie er fand, doch Hermine schien er zu gefallen.

Sie hatte also ihren Fokus bereits auf ein anderes Objekt zur Mehrung ihrer Kenntnisse geworfen, dachte er. Dieses kleine Biest! Er stellte fest, dass er noch nicht mit ihr fertig war und sei es auch nur aus dem Grund, ihr den Abend mit diesem Alleinunterhalter zu vermiesen. Er würde bestimmen wann und wie es endete und sich nicht so einfach durch einen unzivilisierten Drachenpfleger ersetzen lassen.

Er entfernte sich vom Ort des Geschehens, um an einer anderen Stelle ungesehen den Wald zu verlassen.

oooooooooo

Das Gespräch mit Charlie Weasley und Hagrid war eine willkommene Abwechslung gewesen für Hermine. Der Drachenhüter war selten in England, um seine Familie zu besuchen, doch wenn er kam, besuchte er auch meist Hagrid, mit dem ihn die besondere Leidenschaft für große und gefährliche magische Wesen verband.

Nach ihrer Rückkehr ins Schloss, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, um nach dem Buch zu sehen, dass sie schon so lange lesen wollte. Ärgerlich stellte sie fest, dass es wieder nicht verfügbar war und so schlenderte sie durch die Regalreihen und fand natürlich andere Exemplare die ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregten.

Hermine bemerkte gar nicht wie die Zeit verging, bis nach einigen Stunden jemand zaghaft an ihrem Umhang zupfte. Ein Hauself, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte, stand verschüchtert neben ihrem Tisch und hielt einen Umschlag in seiner zittrigen Hand. Er verbeugte sich tief und war auch schon wieder verschwunden, als sie den Brief entgegen genommen hatte.

Die Nachricht konnte nur von einer Person stammen, keiner der Schüler hatte die Befugnis Hauselfen mit der Beförderung von Post zu beauftragen. Nervös öffnete sie den Umschlag und holte einen zusammengefalteten Zettel heraus.

_Heute Abend, 20.00 Uh, in meinem Büro. Seien sie pünktlich. SS_

Hermine war überrascht und erfreut zugleich, doch sofort machte sie sich wieder Gedanken und begann die wenigen Worte zu analysieren. Sie waren so kühl, so unpersönlich und sie befürchtete, dass die Antwort auf ihre Frage nicht die sein würde, die sie sich erhoffte. Andererseits, warum machte er sich dann überhaupt die Mühe und bestellte sie in sein Büro? So wie sie ihn einschätzte, hätte er sich bei einem negativen Ergebnis seiner Überlegungen, gar nicht mehr gemeldet. Sie würde wohl den Abend abwarten müssen, um Klarheit zu erlangen und grübelte stattdessen darüber nach, wie sie ihm gegenüber treten sollte.

oooooooooo

Ähnliche Gedanken machte sich auch Snape. Er war in seinem Labor, um für Poppy einige Heiltränke herzustellen und ließ seine Wut an einigen Murtlap Tentakeln aus, deren Saft er in einem Mörser mit Hilfe des Stößels herauspresste.

Den Abend würde sie also definitiv bei ihm verbringen, sie würde es nicht wagen sich seiner Anweisung zu widersetzen. Doch war er sich nicht schlüssig über die Art und Weise wie er ihr gegenüber treten sollte. Er könnte ihr eine tatsächliche Strafarbeit geben, wie zum Beispiel eine Inventur der Trankzutaten, die nötige Intelligenz dafür hatte sie ohne Zweifel. Damit wäre auch das Problem beseitigt, dass sie sich mit diesem Weasley treffen konnte.

Trotzdem störte ihn etwas an diesem Plan und wenn er tief in sich hinein horchte, wusste er auch was es war.

TBC

­­­­­­­­­­

Habt ihr einen Tipp? Was stört ihn und wie könnte das nächste Treffen aussehen?

Ein kleiner Anreiz mir ein Review da zu lassen. mit Dackelblick schau


	5. Chapter 5 Nähe

Kapitel 5 Nähe 

Wieder einmal stand sie vor seiner Bürotür, und wieder einmal fühlten sich ihre Knie wie Pudding an. Diesmal hatte sie nicht ihre Schuluniform angezogen, schließlich ging sie nicht zu einer Strafarbeit und außerdem war Wochenende und somit unterrichtsfrei. Stattdessen hatte sie eine enge dunkelblaue Jeans gewählt, die hüftig geschnitten war und einen dunkelgrauen Kaschmirpullover mit V-Ausschnitt, der sich weich an ihren Körper schmiegte und ihre weiblichen Attribute zur Geltung kommen ließ. Er schloss genau mit dem Bund ihrer Hose ab und je nachdem wie sie sich bewegte, blitzte ein Streifen ihrer Haut hervor. Sie fand, dass sie gut aussah und nicht zu aufgedonnert. Da sie nicht genau wusste was sie erwartete, hatte sie auf ein aufreizendes Outfit verzichtet.

Sie klopfte an und schon erklang von innen das gewohnte „Herein". Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und blieb dann einige Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen und sagte freundlich: „Guten Abend!", da sie nicht genau wusste, wie sie ihn unter diesen Umständen ansprechen sollte, ließ sie eine Anrede einfach weg.

Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und war mit einigen Notizen beschäftigt, er schaute nicht einmal auf, als sie den Raum betrat und sie kühl begrüßte. „Setzen Sie sich!"

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und nahm auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz. Sie hatte sehr wohl registriert, dass er sie gesiezt hatte und zog es vor still zu bleiben, bis er sie wieder ansprach. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis Snape seine Aufzeichnungen beendet hatte, die Papiere zusammen schob und in seinem Schreibtisch verstaute. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Hände in seinem Schoß und streckte die Beine aus. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten und verweilte dann mit seinem Blick in ihrem Gesicht.

„Miss Granger, was, glauben Sie, wird heute Abend hier geschehen?" Er schob den schwarzen Peter für sein Dilemma einfach weiter und stellte sich vor, dann entsprechend reagieren zu können, ohne sich die Blöße zu geben, dass es ihn geärgert hatte sie mit einem anderen Kerl gesehen zu haben. So war zumindest sein Plan den Abend einzuleiten, alles andere würde sich ergeben.

Hermine beschloss ihn zunächst eben so förmlich anzusprechen und zu versuchen eine Antwort auf seine Fangfrage zu umgehen. „Professor Snape, ich denke es liegt allein in Ihrem Ermessen, wie der weitere Abend aussehen wird."

Ihre Aussage besänftigte ihn etwas, auch wenn sie nicht so konkret war, wie seine Frage es verdient hatte beantwortet zu werden. Und er musste ihr zugestehen, dass sie sehr geschickt und diplomatisch vorgegangen war. Scheinbar erhoffte sie sich noch immer eine positive Entscheidung auf ihr Angebot, doch diese Ahnung reichte ihm noch nicht aus. „Da haben sie Recht, trotzdem haben sie meine Frage nicht zufriedenstellend beantwortet."

„Wenn Sie wissen wollen, ob ich weiterhin eine Antwort von Ihnen erwarte, auf dieses Arrangement, welches ich vorgeschlagen hatte, so kann ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich weiterhin dazu stehe, Sir." Sie glaubte ihm damit weit genug entgegengekommen zu sein, ohne das er sich bedrängt fühlte und sich dadurch ihre Hoffnungen in Luft auflösen konnten.

„Sie stehen also zu Ihrem Wort, - das ist sehr löblich von Ihnen. Allerdings frage ich mich, ob Ihre Ungeduld oder besondere Umstände Sie nicht veranlassen würden, es sich anders zu überlegen, und nur Ihr Ehrgefühl Sie zwingt sich an Ihr Wort zu halten." Er stand auf und ging langsam um seinen Schreibtisch herum, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

Hermine runzelte Stirn, sie fragte sich worauf er sich bezog. „Ich weiß nicht worauf Sie hinaus wollen, Sir. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, sollte meine Sichtweise sich verändert haben, würde ich ohne zu zögern meine geänderte Meinung über das Angebot - eines speziellen Arrangements - stellen."

So wie es aussah, wollte sie ihn also doch noch. Die Wut, die er den ganzen Nachmittag über gespürt hatte verflog und er hielt hinter ihrem Stuhl an und fasste sanft in ihr Haar.

„Und was sagt mir, dass diese kleine lauschige Absprache zwischen dir und mir niemand erfährt, Hermine?" Ihren Vornamen besonders betonend, flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr.

Ein Schauer lief angenehm über ihren Rücken, als sie seine dunkle Stimme so nah bei sich hörte, und dass er sie jetzt wieder duzte sah sie als ein gutes Zeichen. „Du solltest mir Vertrauen."

„Ich vertraue niemandem." Er küsste ihren Hals und strich mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch, ein Finger auf ihrer nackten Haut zwischen Pullover und Hosenbund.

„Das ist schade." Hermine legte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, um ihm einen besseren Zugang zu ihrem Hals zu geben.

Er spürte den erhöhten Pulsschlag Hermines unter seinen Lippen pochen, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie von ihrem Stuhl zu ihm hoch. Sie standen sich beide gegenüber und sahen sich in die Augen, seine Hand glitt unter ihren Pullover und umfasste ihre Brust, strich mit dem Daumen über ihren harten Nippel.

Gleichzeitig bewegten sie sich aufeinander zu und begannen sich wild zu küssen, stolpernd und an ein Regal stoßend kamen sie irgendwie in seine Räume. Snape schloss die Tür mit einem Tritt und machte sich sofort daran störende Kleidungstücke zu entfernen. Hermine nestelte noch immer an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes, als sie selbst schon nackt vor ihm stand. „Hilf mir doch", hauchte sie schnell atmend.

„Oh nein, ich habe besseres zu tun", sagte er mit dunkler Stimme und ließ seine Finger durch ihre feuchte Spalte gleiten. Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein und riss kurzerhand sein Hemd auf und die Knöpfe flogen in alle Richtungen davon. Sie krallte sich in seine männliche Brust und leckte mit ihrer Zunge darüber, wobei sie einem seiner Nippel besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ. Er hob sie hoch und sie umschlang mit ihren Beinen seine Hüften. Auf dem Weg zur Couch fasste er mit einer Hand in die Tasche seiner Robe, die kurz zuvor in einem hohen Bogen auf einer Stuhllehne gelandet war, nach seinem Zauberstab und befreite sich von seiner restlichen Bekleidung.

Hermine kam mit dem Rücken auf dem weichen Polster zu liegen. Snape hatte sich kniend zwischen ihre Schenkel gesetzt und arbeitete sich küssend und streichelnd von ihrem Knöchel zu ihrer Kniekehle vor. Zielsicher fand er immer wieder besonders empfindliche Stellen, die er mit kleinen Bissen neckte. Sie hob den Kopf, um zu sehen, was er tat und blickte direkt in seine dunklen, vor Verlangen schimmernden Augen. Ihr Blick schweifte über seinen Oberkörper und tiefer zu seiner steil aufgerichteten Männlichkeit auf der ein Tropfen verräterisch glänzte. Unwillkürlich leckte sie sich über sie Lippen, was Snape ein belustigtes Schnauben entlockte.

Er legte ihr Bein auf seiner Schulter ab und begann mit seinen Fingerspitzen durch ihre glänzenden Falten zu streichen. Mit zwei Fingern drang er schließlich in sie ein, während sein Daumen ihren Kitzler massierte. Er beobachtete sie, wie sie dalag, mit geschlossenen Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund. Eine Strähne ihrer wilden Lockenmähne fiel ihr ins Gesicht, wovon sie sich nicht weiter stören ließ, da sie sich allein dem erregenden Gefühl in ihrem Schoß zu widmen schien. Mit ihrer zarten Hand fuhr sie selbst über ihren Körper und umfasste schließlich eine ihrer Brüste. Sie ist wunderschön wie sie so erregt vor mir liegt, dachte Snape und lauschte ihrem immer schneller werdenden Atem. Jede Reaktion von ihr, jedes Keuchen, jedes Zucken ihres Beckens ließ Blitze durch seinen Körper fahren, die sich in seinen Lenden sammelten. Sein Penis zuckte bereits und kurzzeitig war er versucht sich selbst zu stimulieren, weil er das Gefühl hatte sonst zu explodieren.

In diesem Moment öffnete Hermine ihre Augen, nahm ihr Bein von seiner Schulter und setzte sich auf. „Ich muss dich spüren", flüsterte sie mit vibrierender Stimme. Sie fasste nach seiner Erektion und umschloss sie mit ihrer Hand, mit dem Daumen verstrich sie die Lusttropfen, die sich auf der Spitze gebildet hatten. Er half ihr sich auf ihn zu bringen, indem er sie an ihren Hüften hielt und als sein Schwanz an ihre Öffnung drückte, ließ sie ihn langsam in sich hinein gleiten. Hermine hatte die Luft angehalten und hörte wie ein knurrendes Geräusch seine Kehle verließ, es schien aus seinem tiefsten Innern zu kommen und sie hielt einen Moment inne. „Fühlt sich das gut an?", fragte sie ihn.

„Es fühlt sich verdammt gut an und das weißt du", antwortete er rau und knetete ihren Po.

Hermine lächelte ihn an, hielt aber noch immer still, stattdessen ließ sie jetzt ihre inneren Muskeln spielen, spannte sie an, ließ kurz wieder locker und spannte sie dann wieder an.

Snape zog scharf die Luft ein und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er von unten fest in sie stieß. "Du kleines Biest!"

Hermine musste durch seinen Vorstoß selbst tief Luft holen, antwortete aber schelmisch: „Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?" Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und küsste ihn zart auf seinen Mund, dann begann sie sich langsam auf und ab zu bewegen.

„Nur Sex!", murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen und Hermine antwortete ihm ebenso: „Nur Sex, nichts weiter", dabei wurde beiden in diesem Augenblick klar, dass es weit mehr als nur das war.

Ihr Rhythmus wurde schneller, sie hielt seinen Nacken umschlugen und bog den Rücken durch. Ihre Körper glänzten vor Anstrengung und Snape leckte abwechselnd über die ihm entgegen gereckten aufgerichteten Brustwarzen. Sein heißer Atem hinterließ eine Gänsehaut auf Hermines feuchter Haut und sie stieß einen kurzen, spitzen Schrei aus, als er begann an ihren Nippeln zu saugen.

Nervenbahnen schienen direkt von dort zu ihrem Schoß zu führen und lösten dort die erste zuckende Kontraktion aus. Snape beschleunigte noch einmal, stieß tiefer und fester in sie und als er spürte wie ihre Muskeln ihn fest umklammerten, zog er sie fest an seinen Körper und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Halsbeuge, presste sich tief in sie und wurde von ihrem Höhepunkt mit über die Klippe gerissen.

Sie blieben noch lange so in dieser Position sitzen, streichelten zärtlich den Körper des anderen und verteilten kleine Küsse auf Schulter und Hals. Hermine spürte, dass er noch immer in ihr war und es gab ihr ein gutes Gefühl. Auch wenn er jetzt nicht mehr vollständig erigiert war, oder gerade deswegen, es vermittelte ihr eine Spur von Verletzlichkeit, das Zulassen von Nähe und sie genoss es. Sie spannte noch einmal ihre Muskulatur an und entlockte ihm so ein wohlwollendes Brummen.

„Wir könnten eine Dusche vertragen." Er strich einige Haarsträhnen aus ihrem verschwitzten Gesicht und fuhr dann mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lippen.

„Und etwas zu trinken", sagte sie bevor sie begann an seinem Finger zu saugen.

Er löste sich von ihr, hob sie von sich runter und stand auf. „Dann komm." Auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer griff er nach zwei Gläsern und einer Karaffe mit Wasser. „Wir sollten den Flüssigkeitsverlust ausgleichen."

Als Hermine das Bad betrat, staunte sie nicht schlecht, es war zwar nicht riesig, aber doch sehr geräumig. Es gab eine Dusche ein Waschbecken, eine halbhohe Wand teilte die Toilette vom restlichen Bereich ab und was das Beste war, es gab eine große, äußerst einladend aussehende Badewanne. Die Wände und der Boden bestanden aus poliertem Granit und glänzten so sehr, dass man sich fast darin spiegeln konnte. Verschiedene Grautöne dominierten den Stein, vereinzelt durchbrochen von glitzernden silbernen Einschlüssen. Mehrere Kerzenhalter waren an den Wänden angebracht und die Kerzen verströmten ein warmes, weiches Licht. „Könnten wir auch baden?", fragte sie mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Badewanne.

Snape sah sie einen Moment an, nickte dann aber. Er ließ Wasser in die Wanne laufen und verließ mit den Worten: „Ich komme sofort wieder", den Raum.

Hermine schnupperte an einer Glasphiole, bevor sie den wohlduftenden Inhalt dem Wasser zufügte. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass der Tränkemeister wieder zurückgekommen war und erst mit dem Ploppen eines Weinkorkens drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Er füllte die Gläser und stellte sie zu den anderen mit Wasser gefüllten auf den quadratischen Holzhocker.

Sie beobachtete, wie er ohne zu zögern in das mittlerweile gefüllte Becken stieg und sie auffordernd ansah. „Kannst du ein Stück nach vorn rücken?", fragte sie ihn und schaute bittend zu ihm herunter. Er hob kurz fragend eine Augenbraue, was ihr ein weiteres Lächeln entlockte, tat aber dann worum er gebeten wurde. Sie setzte sich hinter ihm in die Wanne, umschlang seine Taille mit ihren Beinen und zog ihn an seinen Schultern zurück, dass er sich an sie anlehnen konnte. „Entspann dich!", sagte sie und malte mit ihren Fingern die Konturen seiner Brustmuskulatur nach. Er ließ tatsächlich locker und sein Kopf kam an ihrer Schulter zu liegen, wo er dann die Augen schloss.

Hermine strich ihm einzelne verirrte Strähnen seines dunklen Haares aus der Stirn und begann mit leichtem Druck seine Schläfen zu massieren. Als versuche sie den letzten Rest seiner Anspannung auszustreichen, glitten ihre Fingerspitzen immer wieder diesen Weg hinter seinen Ohren entlang, über seinen Nacken, zu seinen Schultern und begannen dann von vorn.

„Ich vertraue dir." Sie bezog sich damit auf seine Aussage in seinem Büro. „Als Lehrer habe ich dir immer vertraut und an dem Abend, als Lucius Malfoy plötzlich auftauchte, wurde mir klar, dass ich dir auch darüber hinaus vertrauen kann." Sie spürte, dass er sich aufrichten wollte und hielt ihn an seinen Schultern zurück. „Du musst nichts dazu sagen, ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt."

Er begab sich wieder in ihre Hände und sie begann seine Haare zu waschen. Hinter seiner Stirn aber arbeitete es. Er lachte über sich selbst, Hermine wollte ihn, um Erfahrungen zu sammeln und was tat sie? Sie zeigte ihm wie es sein konnte wirkliche Erfüllung zu finden, indem sie ihn zwang Nähe zu zulassen. Keine Machtspielchen, kein Unterwerfen des Sexpartners, kein Bezwingen und über Grenzen gehen, um damit Dominanz auszudrücken, nur um diese Maske aus Unnahbarkeit und Kälte aufrecht zu erhalten. Es war völlig neu für ihn und wie er sich eingestand, fühlte es sich sehr viel befriedigender und besser an, als alles andere was er bisher auf diesem Gebiet erlebt hatte.

Er fragte sich, ob sich so wirkliche Zuneigung anfühlte. Wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte, würde er sie nie wieder gehen lassen, um es heraus zu finden, aber diese Möglichkeit hatte er nicht. Sie hatten eine Vereinbarung und an die würde er sich halten. Er konnte und wollte nicht ihr Leben zerstören, ihre Träume und ihre Zukunft. Sie befand sich noch ganz am Anfang und alle Türen standen ihr offen.

Snape tauchte kurz unter, um den Schaum aus seinen Haaren zu entfernen, dann griff er nach dem Wein, reichte ihr ein Glas, drehte sich dann und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Schweigend nippten sie an ihrem Getränk und sahen sich an. Hermine versuchte in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, was ihn beschäftigte. Er wirkte zwar entspannt und offen, wie sie ihn nie zuvor gesehen hatte, doch trotzdem konnte sie in diesem Moment nicht ergründen was in ihm vorging. Sie fühlte sich so wohl hier bei ihm und hoffte inständig, dass seine gelöste Stimmung nicht umschlagen würde.

Snape nahm das Glas aus ihrer Hand und stellte es zusammen mit seinem wieder auf dem Hocker ab. „Komm her!", er bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung zu ihm zu kommen und sie bewegte sich raubkatzengleich auf ihn zu. Doch bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte hatte er sie gepackt und untergetaucht. Hermine prustete, als sie wieder an die Oberfläche kam und Snape lachte. „Jetzt bist du dran", und er begann jetzt im Gegenzug ihre Haare zu waschen.

Hermine genoss seine Zuwendung und nachdem sie sich selbst den Schaum heraus gespült hatte schmiegte sie sich an ihn und er umschloss sie mit seinen Armen.

Nachdem sie eine Zeit lang so dagelegen hatten sagte Snape bestimmt: „Wir sollten so langsam raus aus dem Wasser, sonst löst sich unsere Haut noch vollständig auf", und schob sie von sich, was Hermine mit einem Murren quittierte, ihm dann aber folgte und ebenfalls aus der Wanne stieg. Er hüllte sie in seinen schwarzen Bademantel, der ihr viel zu groß war und umschlang seine Hüften mit einem Handtuch.

Genießerisch drückte sie ihre Nase tief in den weichen Stoff und atmete seinen Geruch, nach Kräutern und ätherischen Ölen, ein. Er lachte amüsiert, nahm sie schwungvoll auf seine Arme und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sie auf sein großes Bett fallen ließ.

Überrascht über die weiche Unterlage in der sie versank, schaute sie auf die Matratze, die wellenartig langsam zur Ruhe kam. „Was ist das?"

Er schmunzelte darüber, wie sie so schaukelnd auf seinem Bett saß und ihre Neugier ihr offen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Du musst aber auch alles genau wissen, nicht wahr?", sagte Snape belustigt, ging ins Wohnzimmer kam aber sofort zurück, in der Hand seinen Zauberstab. Er legte sich hinter Hermine auf das Bett und murmelte: „Translucere batlinea!", wobei er mit der Spitze seines Stabes auf das Laken zeigte.

Es sah aus als wäre dort in der durchsichtigen Hülle eine Galaxie von explodierenden Sternen, tausende von kleinen gelben Lichtblitzen zuckten in einer grünen unregelmäßigen Masse, die sich unablässig verformte, dehnte und auseinander riss, wie ein Flechtwerk aus winzigkleinen Punkten und Fäden.

„Das ist eine Unterart der Trichoplax, eines gewebelosen Vielzellers, beziehungsweise die magische Variante davon, die hier im Großen See vorkommt. Sie verbinden sich, indem sie durch diese Blitze ihre nähere Umgebung abtasten. Ein Nebeneffekt ist Wärme und die habe ich mir hier zunutze gemacht. Und bevor du fragst, die Kleinen fühlen sich hier äußerst wohl, und nein die Hülle ist nicht durchlässig." Seine Stimme klang in bester Lehrermanie, aber seine Hand hatte sich während er redete unter ihren Bademantel geschoben und streichelte über ihren Po.

„Das ist genial!", sagte sie, drehte sich zu ihm um und sah in sein, von unten mit gelbgrünem Licht beschienenes Gesicht, über das Schatten tanzten und von einigen nassen, schwarzen Haarsträhnen teilweise verdeckt wurde. „Du siehst gefährlich aus", schnurrte sie ihm entgegen und spielte mit einem Zipfel seines Handtuchs, dass er noch um die Hüften geschlungen hatte.

„Ich bin gefährlich", knurrte er zurück, „und das werde ich dir sofort zeigen."

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs fesselte er sie mit Händen und Füßen so ans Bett, dass ihre Gliedmaßen gestreckt waren und sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnte, eine Augenbinde nahm ihr die Sicht.

Hermine erschrak, als sie sich in einer ähnlichen Situation wieder fand, wie vor einigen Tagen auf seinem Tisch und versteifte sich. Sie fühlte wie er den Bademantel vorne öffnete und ihn soweit zu den Seiten schob, dass sie vollkommen entblößt vor ihm lag. Er strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen an der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel entlang und ihr wurde bewusst, dass er ihre Scham bis ins kleinste Detail mustern konnte und sie versuchte ihre Beine zusammen zu bringen.

„Hermine, Hermine, sagtest du nicht, du vertraust mir?" Einige Tropfen Wasser aus seinem Haar fielen auf ihren Bauch und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „So ängstlich? Es war nur Wasser, es hätte auch etwas weitaus Schlimmeres sein können, geschmolzenes Metall oder eine ätzende Säure", flüsterte er mit seiner samtigen Stimme, die so gar nicht zu dem passte, was er ihr suggerierte.

Hermine wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, sie fragte sich, was so plötzlich in ihn gefahren war. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich Angst haben sollte, oder ob es sich um ein Spiel handelte, bei dem für sie keine Gefahr bestand. Sie blieb ruhig.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen Fremdkörper auf ihrem Hals, der ihr den Atem nahm und seine Hände neben ihrem Hals, die etwas festhielten. Sie konnte nur noch äußerst flach Luft holen und zerrte an ihren Fesseln.

„Wie ist das, Hermine?", sprach er wieder schmeichelnd zu ihr. „Soll ich dich jetzt stimulieren und dich auf einen Höhepunkt zu treiben, während dein Körper nach Sauerstoff verlangt, der ihm aber nicht in ausreichendem Maße gewährt wird? Was glaubst du wird zuerst geschehen, erreichst du den Gipfel, oder schwinden deine Sinne und du fällst in eine tiefe Ohnmacht?"

Sie keuchte und er nahm den Lederriemen von ihrem Hals und ließ ihn über ihren Körper streichen. „Oder ziehst du es vor mir deine Rückseite darzubieten, damit ich dich für deine Unverschämtheiten bestrafen kann?" Es klatschte laut und ein brennender Schmerz breitete sich auf ihrem Oberschenkel aus.

Hermine hielt erschrocken die Luft an. In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es, sie wusste nicht woher sie die Gewissheit nahm, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr nicht wirklich schaden würde. Ihr Körper schien der gleichen Meinung zu sein, denn ihr Schoß pochte vor Verlangen und sie konnte sich vorstellen, welchen Anblick sie bot mit den gespreizten Beinen und vor Feuchtigkeit glänzender Spalte.

Vollkommen unerwartet stieß er mit seinen Fingern in sie und Hermine keuchte laut auf, sie drängte ihm ihr Becken entgegen und er hielt sie mit einer Hand an der Hüfte fest, bevor er auch seine Zunge zum Einsatz brachte.

Er war nicht zärtlich, sondern drängend, fast schon grob peitschten seine Bewegungen sie Richtung Gipfel.

Hermines Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und sie wand sich in Ekstase unter seinen Händen und seiner rauen Zunge die unablässig ihren Kitzler leckte. Sie dachte sie müsse jeden Moment explodieren und schrie ihn an: „Fick mich! Fick mich endlich!"

Seine Stimme vibrierte und war dunkel wie die Nacht. „Wie soll ich dich ficken, Hermine?"

Er hatte von ihr abgelassen und sie konnte ihn nicht mehr an ihrem Körper spüren.

„Fest! Und hart! Du sollst mich hart ficken! Bitte!", wimmerte sie jetzt und zerrte wieder an ihren Fesseln.

Mit einem mal waren diese verschwunden, ebenso wie die Augenbinde und er befahl: „Dreh dich um und knie dich hin." Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hatte er ihr den Bademantel abgestreift, fasste sie fest an ihren Hüften und brachte sich kraftvoll in sie. Um Halt zu finden und um seinen harten Stößen noch etwas entgegen zu setzen, hielt sie sich am Kopfteil des Bettes fest. Wie ein Trommelfeuer hämmerte er in sie, legte zwei Finger auf ihre Klitoris und übte dort etwas Druck aus.

Unaufhaltsam kam diese große Welle auf sie zu, erfasste sie und riss sie gewaltig mit. Laut schrie sie die Anspannung heraus, die sich in ihrem Körper angestaut hatte, als sie von ihrem Orgasmus überrollt wurde. Snape fasste um ihre Brust und zog sie so mit ihrem Rücken an seinen Oberkörper, dass sie auf seinen Oberschenkeln zu sitzen kam. Stöhnend lehnte er seine Stirn an ihren Rücken und drang noch einmal tief in sie, um dort verharrend seinen heißen Samen in sie zu spritzen.

Noch immer schwer atmend ließ er sich mit ihr zur Seite aufs Bett fallen. Hermine drehte sich um und schmiegte sich an ihn, den Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt.

„Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass du mir wirklich weh tun würdest", sagte sie leise und verschränkte die Finger mit den seinen.

„Du kannst dir aber sicher sein, dass ich dazu in der Lage wäre." Bedauern klang in seinen Worten mit, die ihr eigentlich bedeuten sollten, sich nicht zu sicher zu sein, aber durch ihren Tonfall vermittelten, dass es nicht sein Wille wäre.

„Du würdest es nicht genießen. Du ziehst deine Lust nicht aus dem Leiden Anderer, so viel habe ich mittlerweile begriffen. Und glaube mir, ich vertraue dir immer noch, nach dem eben Geschehenen vielleicht sogar noch mehr", sagte sie bestimmt.

Er zog sie näher an sich und küsste sie auf den Scheitel. „Das solltest du nicht tun", murmelte er kaum hörbar in ihr Haar, aber sie hatte es gehört, blieb jedoch stumm. Nach einer Weile erfasste sie eine bleierne Müdigkeit und sie schliefen eng umschlungen ein.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Eine angenehme Zeit

Hallo ihr Lieben, hier kommt das vorletzte Kapitel. Es folgt also noch eins und ihr dürft schon mal spekulieren, wie es wohl enden wird. An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich auch ganz herzlich bei denen bedanken, die mir regelmäßig ein Review da gelassen haben.

SerpensortiaS, Sepsis, la dame, ich schicke euch einen ganz dicken Knuddler.

Ranko Nein, bei einem One-Shot ist es nicht geblieben, es hat mich selbst nicht los gelassen.

SerS Keine endlos Story, alles hat mal ein Ende, aber noch sind es ja zwei Kapitel. Der Rest bleibt der eigenen Phantasie überlassen g

Sepsis Welcher Mann würde das nicht, schließlich kommt er wahrlich nicht zu kurz lach Aber ob er auch so handeln wird, wir werden sehen.

**Kapitel 6 Eine angenehme Zeit**

Hermine erwachte aus einem traumlosen tiefen Schlaf. Es war warm und sie fühlte sich geborgen, sie spürte die Präsenz eines anderen Körpers an ihrem Rücken. Arme umschlangen sie von hinten und eine der dazugehörigen Hände umfasste Besitz ergreifend eine ihrer Brüste. Vor Wohlbehagen tat sie einen tiefen Seufzer und schmiegte sich noch enger an die andere Person. Sie musste lächeln, denn etwas an ihrem Po war ebenfalls in Begriff zu erwachen. Severus schien noch zu schlafen, wie sein gleichmäßiger, tiefer Atem verriet, aber in ihr breitete sich wieder dieses angenehme Kribbeln aus.

Sie bewegte sich vorsichtig so weit, dass sein Penis zwischen ihren Schenkeln, an ihrer Scham, positioniert wurde. Sie spürte wie Severus einen tiefen Atemzug tat und sein Körper regte sich, trotzdem schien er nicht vollends erwacht zu sein. Mit einer Hand fasste sie nach unten und schmiegte seine Länge in ihre bereits feuchten Falten.

Sie hörte ein wohlwollendes Brummen, dass tief in seiner Brust seinen Ursprung zu haben schien und dessen Vibrieren, sich auf ihren Rücken übertrug.

„Guten Morgen!", schnurrte Hermine und rieb seine Schwanzspitze an ihrer Klitoris.

„Du bist sehr wagemutig", knurrte er zurück, wehrte sich aber nicht gegen ihre Behandlung.

„Wieso? Was mache ich denn, was so schlimm ist?" fragte sie betont unschuldig.

„Du hast mich geweckt." Seine Stimme klang bedrohlich, doch seine Hände, die begehrlich begannen ihre Brüste zu kneten, verrieten etwas anderes.

Sie streichelte mit leichtem Druck über die Unterseite seiner Erektion, so dass ihr Kitzler weiter stimuliert wurde. „Das tut mir leid, aber ich konnte der Aufforderung eines gewissen Körperteils einfach nicht widerstehen", hauchte sie bedauernd.

„Du unersättliches Weib, hattest du gestern nicht schon genug?"

„Nein, und da sich dein verführerischer, großartiger, geschmeidiger Schwanz vorhin so eindeutig einladend an mein Hinterteil gedrückt hat, bin ich davon ausgegangen du hättest auch nichts dagegen, den Morgen mit einem guten Fick zu beginnen", schmeichelte sie ihm.

Die Worte zeigten Wirkung. Snape fasste sie an den Hüften und versenkte sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung in ihr. „Das klang schon ganz überzeugend, möchtest du dem noch einige Attribute hinzufügen?"

„Was willst du noch hören", fragte sie keuchend, als er begann sich aufreizend langsam in ihr zu bewegen, „dass du mich so wunderbar ausfüllst oder wie seidig es sich anfühlt, wenn du mich stößt?"

„Das wäre ein Anfang", sagte er mit dunkler Stimme und knabberte an ihrem Nacken.

Hermine bog ihren Rücken durch und nahm seinen Rhythmus auf. „Ich finde du bist jetzt an der Reihe mir etwas Nettes zu sagen."

„Ich bin aber nicht nett, das sagte und zeigte ich dir bereits und daher werde ich auch nichts dergleichen verlauten lassen." In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich aber die Emotionen und er dachte, dass sie ihn durch diese Aufforderung, ihr diese Empfindungen zu beschreiben, noch intensiver fühlen ließ.

„Dann muss ich es wohl aus deinen Reaktionen ablesen, wie sehr es dir gefällt." Hermine löste sich von ihm und mit einer schnellen Bewegung saß sie auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Mit einer Hand stützte sie sich auf seiner Brust ab, die andere umfasste seinen Penis und verwöhnte ihn mit auf und ab führenden Bewegungen, wobei ihr Daumen immer wieder über seine Spitze strich. „So kann ich dich besser sehen. Ich werde darauf achten, wie sich deine Atmung beschleunigt, wie deine Augen sich verdunkeln und wie dein Pulsschlag an deinem Hals sichtbar zu rasen beginnt."

Er fasste sie und wirbelte mit ihr herum, bis sie unter ihm zu liegen kam. „Du glaubst also dich darauf konzentrieren zu können?", raunte er in ihr Ohr. „Wir werden sehen, wie lange du dich kontrollieren kannst." Er rutschte tiefer zwischen ihre Beine, mit seinen Fingern teilte er ihre Schamlippen und legte so die kleine Knospe frei. Er umschloss sie mit seinen Lippen und begann sanft an ihr zu saugen. Seine Zungenspitze umkreiste die angeschwollene Perle und immer wieder tippte er sie neckend an.

Hermine konnte sich unter seiner erregenden Behandlung auf nichts mehr konzentrieren, außer dem wundervollen Gefühl zwischen ihren Beinen. Inzwischen stimulierte er sie auch mit seinen Fingern und sie spreizte noch weiter ihre Schenkel. Ihre Finger glitten durch sein Haar und er musste sie an den Hüften festhalten, weil ihr Becken begann unkontrolliert zu zucken. Als sie sich selbst hören konnte, wie die ersten lauten Seufzer über ihre Lippen kamen, war er plötzlich weg. Lachend legte er sich neben sie und schaute sie belustigt an.

Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Verlangen und sie bewegte sich auf allen vieren zu ihm. Ohne umschweife setzte sie sich auf seine Mitte, nahm seinen Schwanz, um ihn an ihre feuchte Öffnung zu führen und ließ sich dann mit einem lautem Seufzer auf ihn nieder. Sie schloss genießerisch die Augen und begann sofort einen wilden Ritt.

„An deinem Durchhaltevermögen was Konzentration angeht, solltest du noch arbeiten", sagte er provozierend, fasste aber nach ihren Hüften, um ihre Bewegungen zu unterstützen.

Sie riss die Augen auf, atemlos aber auch wütend schaute sie auf ihn herunter. „Das war nicht fair", fauchte sie ihn an, „du hast den Spieß umgedreht."

„Und das werde ich jetzt wieder tun." Er drehte sich mit ihr, ohne sich dabei aus ihr zurück zu ziehen, bis er über ihr war. Er küsste sie zärtlich, wie um sie zu besänftigen, wobei er sich wieder in ihr bewegte. Sein Eindringen wurde tiefer und drängender, als er mit rauer Stimme in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „Es fühlt sich so gut an in dir zu sein, so warm und eng. Wenn ich dein Stöhnen höre und du dich unter Ekstase an mich klammerst, kann ich mich kaum noch zurückhalten. Und wenn ich spüre wie dein Orgasmus dich erfasst, wie mein Schwanz von deiner feuchten Weiblichkeit umklammert wird, habe ich das Gefühl mich auf einem schmalem Grat zwischen Wahnsinn und Wirklichkeit zu befinden, bis du mich mit dir über die Klippe reißt."

Mit jedem seiner Worte schickte er Blitze in ihren Unterleib, ihre Fingernägel vergruben sich in seiner Haut und sie küsste ihn über Hals und Schulter. Sie schmeckte seine salzige, feuchte Haut und drängte sich ihm entgegen, dann nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, leckte über seine Lippen und sah ihn an. Sie sahen in den Augen des anderen wie der Höhepunkt sich unaufhaltsam aufbaute, ihr schneller Atem traf sich und verwirbelte zwischen ihren nahen Gesichtern. Hermines Augen zuckten zuerst, als sich auch in ihrem Unterleib die Muskeln herrlich zusammenzogen. Severus entwich in diesem Moment ein knurrender Laut, der tief aus seinem Innern zu kommen schien. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich und seine Augen schienen dadurch noch dunkler zu werden. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich aufeinander zu und er stieß mit seiner Zunge tief in ihre Mundhöhle, als er sich pulsierend in Hermines angespannten Schoß ergoss.

Er stützte sich auf seine Unterarme, damit Hermine nicht sein ganzes Gewicht tragen musste und vergrub schwer atmend sein Gesicht an ihrer Halsbeuge. „Wir sind verrückt!"

„Das ist es mir wert", konterte Hermine.

„Du solltest zurück in deinen Turm gehen", sagte Snape, sein Gesicht noch immer in ihren Haaren verborgen.

„Es ist Sonntag!", sagte sie enttäuscht und versuchte ihn anzusehen.

Er rollte sich von ihr runter und lag nun neben ihr auf dem Rücken, sein Unteramr verdeckte seine geschlossenen Augen. „Ich habe auch an Sonntagen Verpflichtungen, denen ich nachkommen muss."

„Und die wären?" Hermine war wieder näher an ihn heran gerutscht und streichelte seine Brust.

„Das geht dich nichts an", knurrte er, stand auf und verschwand im Bad.

Hermine blieb bäuchlings auf seinem Bett liegen und fragte sich, was nun wieder schief gelaufen war. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie ihm unter die Dusche, die sie jetzt hörte, folgen sollte, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber schnell. Zu groß war ihr die Gefahr, ihn noch weiter zu verärgern, was auch immer der Auslöser gewesen war. Stattdessen rekelte sie sich in den weichen Kissen und Decken, sie fühlte sich zu gut, um düsteren Gedanken nachzuhängen und wäre am liebsten den ganzen Tag hier im Bett geblieben.

Als Snape sein Schlafzimmer betrat, bot sich ihm ein verführerischer Anblick, an den er sich, wie er dachte, schnell würde gewöhnen konnte. Wie eine Wildkatze dehnte und streckte sich Hermines schlanker wohlgeformter Körper zwischen seinen Laken und die Wut die er noch kurz zuvor über sich selbst verspürt hatte, verflog teilweise. „Du solltest dich anziehen."

Hermine schaute auf, als sie seine Stimme hörte und bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Er hatte jedoch ihre Absicht erkannt und wirkte dem entgegen, indem er zu seinem Schrank ging und sich anzuziehen begann. Sie nahm bedauernd zur Kenntnis, dass es wohl das Beste wäre sich seinem Willen zu beugen und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um dort ihre Kleider zusammen zu suchen und sich ebenfalls anzukleiden.

Kurze Zeit später folgte er ihr in seiner gewohnten schwarzen Robe und ging auf ein Regal zu, aus dem er etwas entnahm, was sie nicht sofort sehen konnte. Er wandte sich Hermine zu, blieb aber zwei Schritte vor ihr stehen. „Deswegen bist du doch gestern her gekommen." Mit ausgestrecktem Arm hielt er ihr den Slip hin.

„Das war nur ein Vorwand." Sie nahm das Stück Stoff aus seiner Hand und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Der eigentliche Grund, war etwas ganz anderes und das weißt du genau." Fragend schaute sie zu ihm hoch. Snape zeigte keine Reaktion und so fügte sie an: "Können wir uns heute Abend sehen?"

Dieser kleine Nimmersatt, dachte er, stellte aber fest, dass es ihm nicht anders ging.

„Nein!", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Ich habe heute keine Zeit und das habe ich dir bereits mitgeteilt."

„Heute Abend auch nicht? Ich dachte deine Verpflichtungen beziehen sich auf den Nachmittag", enttäuscht zog sie eine Schnute.

„Da hast du wohl die falschen Rückschlüsse gezogen. Nein, heute Abend auch nicht und um es noch mal ganz klar zu machen, es geht dich auch nichts an." Mittlerweile amüsierte er sich königlich, wie sie so vor ihm stand und schmollte, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken.

„Du hast mir zugestimmt, dass wir uns eine angenehme Zeit machen, was soll das jetzt." Trotzig verpasste sie ihm einen Schlag auf seine Brust, den er mit einem leicht hochgezogenen Mundwinkel zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Mittwoch wäre mir recht."

Überrascht und erfreut sah sie ihn an, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder ihre Nase zu krausen und ihrem Unmut Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Das ist noch so lange hin."

„Drei Tage", sagte er.

„Fast vier", stellte sie fest.

„Entweder du gibst dich damit zufrieden, oder wir lassen es ganz bleiben." Dabei verschränkte er seine Arme und schaute sie ernst an. „Und um ein für alle mal klar zu machen, wie es laufen wird. Ich bestimme wann wir uns sehen, kein Wort zu Dritten und du vernachlässigst auf keinen Fall das Lernen für die Prüfung. Sollte ich feststellen, das du einen der Punkte nicht erfüllst, hat das zur Folge, das die Abmachung null und nichtig ist. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Sonst noch was?" Sie verschränkte ebenfalls ihre Arme vor der Brust und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Auch seine Augenbraue erreichte ungeahnte Höhen. „Im Augenblick nicht!"

„In Ordnung, dann Mittwoch. Um Acht?" Sie hatte die provokante Haltung aufgegeben und richtete stattdessen ihre Kleidung, wobei sie den Slip in eine Hosentasche steckte.

„Eher später und zwar so spät, dass du gar nicht in Erklärungsnot gerätst bei deinen kleinen Freunden. Ich lasse dich jetzt durch mein Büro wieder raus, falls dich jemand sehen sollte, wird es so besser sein, als wenn du aus meinen privaten Räumen kommst" Er drehte sich um und sie folgte ihm, an der Tür die aus seinem Büro führte blieb er stehen, eine Hand auf die Klinke gelegt und wartete bis sie zu ihm aufschloss.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Bis Mittwoch dann und – es war fantastisch."

Er hatte kein Wort mehr gesagt, nur die Tür geöffnet und hinter ihr leise wieder geschlossen, die Klinke hielt er immer noch in der Hand, als er leise sagte: „Das war es!"

Snape ging zurück in seine Räume und ließ sich dort auf seine Couch fallen. Er hatte sie nicht angelogen, er musste tatsächlich an diesem Nachmittag noch einige Tränke für Poppy fertig stellen und am Abend war er mit Lucius auf Malfoy Manor verabredet. Aber das wichtigste war, er brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Nachdem sie an diesem Morgen Sex hatten und sein vernebeltes Hirn wieder klar denken konnte, war er wütend geworden und zwar über sich selbst. Wie hatte er ihr in einem Anfall von Sentimentalität nur sagen können, wie es sich für ihn anfühlte mit ihr zu schlafen. Hier war er definitiv zu weit gegangen und er fragte sich welcher Teufel ihn da geritten hatte.

Es war so ungewohnt gewesen, neben jemanden aufzuwachen und nicht zu bereuen, diese Person am Abend zuvor nicht weg geschickt zu haben. In der Regel vermied er es seine Sexpartnerinnen hier auf Hogwarts zu empfangen, sondern man kam anderweitig zusammen und so konnte er auch jederzeit gehen. Aber es hatte sich gut angefühlt ihren warmen Körper an seinem zu spüren und ihren Duft einzuatmen, zu gut für das Maß, das sein Verstand ihm zugestand.

ooooooooo

Hermine kam gut gelaunt am Portrait der fetten Dame an. Heute konnte ihr niemand die Laune vermiesen, nicht einmal ein eifersüchtiger Ronald Weasley. Es hatte gar nicht besser laufen können, die Nacht war phänomenal gewesen und niemand hatte sie auf dem Rückweg bemerkt. So könnte es weiter gehen, wenn es nach ihr ginge. Sie betrat den Gemeinschaftraum und sah ihre Glückssträhne bestätigt. Die wenigen Schüler, die bereits wach waren nahmen keinerlei Notiz von ihr, nur Ginny saß in einem Sessel und schien zu warten, dass Harry kam, um mit ihr zum Frühstücken zu gehen.

„Guten Morgen, Ginny." Sie ließ sich neben ihrer Freundin in den breiten Sessel plumpsen und drückte diese kurz an sich.

„Du riechst nach ihm und nach Sex. Ich erwarte einen vollständigen Bericht und alle Details", flüsterte Ginny, damit niemand es hören konnte und in einer normalen Lautstärke fügte sie an: „Und guten Morgen, Mine."

„Dann sollte ich wohl besser gehen, bevor Harry kommt, schließlich können die beiden sich nicht besonders gut riechen." Hermine stand auf und zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor sie sich mit federndem Gang auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer machte.

Immer noch ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht stand Hermine unter der Dusche und seifte sich ein. Sie stellte sich vor, es wären seine Hände die ihren Körper berührten und dachte an den vergangenen Morgen. Er hatte Dinge zu ihr gesagt, die ihr einen wohligen Schauer bescherten und sie war sich sicher, dass er sie zumindest mochte. Sich ihren Tagträumen weiter ergebend glitten ihre Finger zu ihrer Scham, was ihr aber überraschend ein schmerzhaftes Wundsein offenbarte. Oh Mine, dachte sie, diese Zwangspause die er dir verordnet hat ist dringend nötig. Sie wusch sich jetzt zügiger, trocknete sich und ihr Haar, zog dann frische Kleider an, um doch noch rechtzeitig zu einem Frühstück in die Große Halle zu kommen.

ooooooooo

Snape saß in einem der lederbezogenen, schweren Sessel im Kaminzimmer von Malfoy Manor. Er starrte gedankenverloren in die goldbraune Flüssigkeit seines Cognacglases, als könne er dort die Lösung eines schwerwiegenden Problems ablesen.

„Severus?"

„Hm!", brummte der so angesprochene nur, ohne auch nur die geringste Regung zu zeigen.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du dir mein Angebot, für mich zu arbeiten, nicht noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen willst?", fragte Lucius eindeutig ungeduldig werdend.

„Nein!"

„Du bist sehr wortkarg heute, nicht das mich das sehr wundern würde, du warst noch nie ein Mann der vielen Worte, aber heute... Haben deine Schüler dir wieder welche deiner wertvollen Trankzutaten zu sehr zerhackt, zerschnitten oder sonst was mit ihnen getan?" Amüsiert über diese Vorstellung nippte er an seinem Cognac.

Die Antwort bestand aus zwei zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.

„Aber nicht doch Severus, das gibt so hässliche Falten." Malfoy lachte, als sich eben jene angesprochenen Falten noch vertieften. „Was kann ich nur tun, um dich etwas aufzumuntern?", fragte er mehr sich selbst, als sein Gegenüber. „Wie wäre es mit einem Besuch eines besonders reizenden Etablissements in London? Wir waren lange nicht…"

„Nein, Lucius! Von mir aus geh allein, mir steht nicht der Sinn nach derartigen Vergnügungen." Die Vorstellung mit Malfoy einen dieser Orte im Rotlichtviertel Londons zu besuchen widerte ihn an. Er war zwar schon einige Male dort gewesen, auch ohne seinen Freund, doch die Spielarten, die der Blonde dort bevorzugte und an denen er selbst oft genug teilgenommen hatte, reizten ihn heute nicht.

Malfoy runzelte verärgert aber auch überrascht die Stirn. Er fragte sich was los war mit dem Tränkemeister. Nicht nur, dass er heute extrem mundfaul war, er wirkte auch noch abwesend. Auch die Aussicht sich anderweitig die Zeit zu vertreiben, ließ ihn nicht locker werden.

„Seit wann bist du derartigen Vorschlägen abgeneigt? Mir scheint du hast auf Hogwarts passenden Ersatz gefunden."

„Lucius, ich sage es dir jetzt ein letztes Mal. Halt dich da raus, es geht dich nichts an" Zornig kippte er seinen Cognac in einem Schluck herunter.

Malfoy ließ sich von der Wut seines langjährigen Freundes nicht beeindrucken, griff stattdessen nach der Kristallkaraffe und füllte das Glas seines Gastes wieder auf.

„So so, bei meinem letzten Besuch sagtest du mir noch, die Sache hätte ein Ende gefunden. Und jetzt höre ich, dass es mich nichts angeht. Das eine Mal habe ich dir helfend unter die Arme gegriffen, du standest dir ja selbst im Weg. Und du dankst es mir, indem du mich nicht mehr teilnehmen lässt. Ich muss sagen; ich bin enttäuscht."

Wütend stand Snape auf und leerte auch das zweite Glas in einem Zug. „Du hast mir geholfen? Glaube mir, ich hatte die Sache ganz gut im Griff, bis du aufgetaucht bist."

Jetzt griff er selbst nach der Karaffe, um sein Glas wieder zu füllen.

Gelassen beobachtete Malfoy den Tränkemeister. „Vielleicht sollte ich dir lieber eine Flasche Feuerwhisky kommen lassen, wenn du meinen Cognac nicht zu schätzen weißt. Warum regst du dich eigentlich so auf?"

Auch das dritte Glas war schon wieder zur Hälfte leer. „Du regst mich auf, Lucius. Begreife es endlich, sie ist nichts für dich."

Malfoy ließ die Antwort auf sich wirken und wiederholte sie Wort für Wort in seinem Kopf. „_Sie ist…_? Jetzt verstehe ich, eine der beiden hat es dir also angetan. Lass mich einen Moment überlegen – das kleine Schlammblut?"

Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen funkelten bedrohlich.

Beschwichtigend hob Lucius die Hände. „Ist ja schon gut. Ich meinte natürlich die muggelgeborene Hexe."

Snape stellte sein leeres Glas ab und sagte entschlossen: „Es wird besser sein, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

Malfoy wusste, wenn sein Freund in dieser Stimmung ist, es das Beste war ihn nicht aufzuhalten. Schmunzelnd führte er sein Getränk zum Mund, als die Tür gerade donnernd hinter Severus ins Schloss fiel. Es hatte ihn also erwischt, diesen düsteren Bewohner von Hogwarts Kerkern, auch wenn er es selbst noch nicht wahr haben wollte.

Mit wehendem Umhang rauschte eine dunkle Gestalt durch die Gänge auf seine privaten Räume zu. Der Abend bei Lucius hatte ihn so manche Dinge klar sehen lassen. Der Gedanke an diese Huren, zu denen Malfoy ihn mitschleifen wollte, hatte ihn unweigerlich den Vergleich zu Hermine ziehen lassen und zu einer Einsicht gebracht. Dass alles, was er in solchen Etablissements erhielt, ein billiger Abklatsch von dem war, was er haben konnte und wollte. Es war nichts anderes, als eine zeitlich begrenzte Illusion von Wärme und Nähe, nur die körperliche Befriedigung wurde erreicht, aber nichts sonst. Ihnen allen fehlte etwas, etwas das sie nie würden sein können, sie waren nicht Hermine.

Die Vorstellung, das der Blonde, seine Hände ein weiteres Mal auf sie legen würde, hatte ihn fast zum explodieren gebracht. Er musste seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung sammeln um diesem arroganten, selbstgefälligen Mistkerl nicht am Kragen zu packen, um ihm ein für allemal klar zu machen, das er sich raus zu halten hatte.

Er würde die Zeit mit ihr genießen, er würde es soweit auskosten wie es möglich war. Aber er würde sich auch an die Abmachung halten und sie zum Ende des Schuljahres ziehen lassen. Es wäre nicht richtig sie daran zu hindern, nur damit es ihm besser ging.

ooooooooo

Hermine verbrachte den Großteil ihrer unterrichtsfreien Zeit mit Lernen. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie es nicht mehr nur für einen guten Abschluss tat, sondern auch um Severus keinen Grund zu liefern ihr Arrangement für beendet zu erklären.

Ginny hatte in Erwartung eines ausführlichen Berichts natürlich nicht lange auf sich warten lassen und sie nach ihrem Frühstück in der Großen Halle abgefangen. Gemeinsam gingen sie auf das Zimmer der Schulsprecherin, um dort ungestört und vor allem sicher vor neugierigen Lauschern, reden zu können.

Ginny hatte es sich sofort auf Hermines Bett bequem gemacht und stellte sich innerlich auf eine lange und vor allem detailreiche Berichterstattung ein.

„Nur so viel", sagte Hermine und bei diesen ersten Worten verdrehte ihre Freundin schon wieder die Augen. „Wir haben eine Vereinbarung, an die bestimmte Bedingungen geknüpft sind. Die Wichtigste ist, das ich niemandem erzähle was zwischen Severus und mir läuft."

„Na toll!", sagte Ginny sichtlich enttäuscht. „Und ich habe mich so gefreut davon zu erfahren, was ihr so treibt und vor allem, wie du ihn schließlich davon überzeugen konntest."

Hermine stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Bett und schüttelte nur verneinend mit dem Kopf, konnte sich ein Schmunzeln aber nicht ganz verkneifen.

„Das ist gemein", beleidigt zog die Rothaarige einen Schmollmund. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so etwas durchziehen würdest. Wie denkst du eigentlich darüber und was fühlst du für ihn? Das wirst du mir doch wenigstens sagen dürfen."

Sie legte den Kopf schief, als überlege sie, was sie antworten sollte, dann setzte sie sich zu ihrer Freundin aufs Bett. „Da hast du mich wohl unterschätzt. Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, hat es sich irgendwie verselbstständigt. Nach dieser Nummer an der Schlossmauer, wollte ich wissen was es war, warum ich so handelte und was mich zu ihm hinzog. Ich stellte fest, das ich ihn wieder wollte, aber auch das ich wissen musste, wie er wirklich ist. Daraus habe ich den Mut gezogen den ich brauchte, um ihn ein weiteres Mal zu überzeugen und ihm schließlich den Vorschlag gemacht."

Hermine holte tief Luft bevor sie leiser weiter erzählte. „Er ist so ganz anders, wenn wir zusammen sind, ich fühle mich wohl bei ihm, geborgen und begehrt. Er gibt mir etwas wodurch ich mich besser fühle, alles fällt mir leichter und ich vermute, dass es ihm ähnlich geht, denn irgendetwas muss es sein, sonst würde er es nicht fortführen. - Und ja, ich habe ihn sehr gern."

„Pass bloß auf, dass du dich nicht in ihn verknallst", sagte Ginny mit einem leicht warnenden Unterton und suchte in den Augen ihrer Freundin nach verräterischen Anzeichen. „Bei Merlin, es ist schon passiert. Du bist in Snape verliebt."

„Und wenn schon.", versuchte Hermine sich zu verteidigen. „Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass wir keine gemeinsame Zukunft haben. Er hat mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er keinerlei Interesse an irgendwelchen Beziehungen hat. Aber so lange er es zulässt, werde ich ihn so oft treffen wie es möglich ist und in vollen Zügen genießen, bis zu meinem Abschluss."

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass du den Absprung schaffst."

Das hoffe ich auch, dachte Hermine bevor sie Ginny verabschiedete und wieder allein war.

ooooooooo

Die folgenden Wochen bis zum Beginn ihrer Abschlussprüfung war für Hermine eine der schönsten aber auch anstrengenden Zeiten. Mittlerweile trafen sie und Snape sich fast täglich und bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, schlich sie immer sehr spät am Abend hinunter in die Kerker. Der Schlafmangel war ihr deutlich anzusehen, doch schoben ihre Freunde dies auf ihren übermäßigen Lerneifer in Hinblick auf die Prüfungswoche. Bis auf Ginny wusste niemand über diese seltsame Beziehung Bescheid. Neville war inzwischen mit Luna zusammen, Ron hatte sich mit Lavender getröstet und Harry hatte ohnehin nur noch Augen für die junge rothaarige Gryffindor. Hermine war das nur recht, musste sie sich doch keine Ausreden einfallen lassen, wenn sie sich nach dem gemeinsamen Lernen zurückzog, um nicht zu stören, wie sie so oft sagte.

An den Abenden und Nächten bei ihm ging es bald nicht mehr nur ausschließlich um Sex, obwohl der bei weitem nicht zu kurz kam. Doch immer öfter entwickelten sich Gespräche, über Bücher, über den Unterricht, im speziellen über Zaubertränke. Dabei kam es vor, dass sich regelrecht Streitgespräche über unterschiedliche Ansichten ergaben, aus denen Snape allerdings meist als Sieger hervor ging, da er über ein breit gefächertes Wissen verfügte, das auch sehr viel tiefer ging als Hermines.

Es schien ihn zu amüsieren, wenn ihr die Argumente ausgingen und händeringend versuchte ihren Standpunkt zu vertreten. Er zeigte auch Interesse an ihren Plänen für die Zukunft, welchen Weg sie einschlagen würde, wenn sie studierte. Worüber sie nicht sprachen, war seine Vergangenheit und ihre Empfindungen. Das Thema Gefühle und was sie beide füreinander waren und bedeuteten, wurde von ihnen nicht angesprochen.

Hermine lag vollkommen entspannt in Snapes Bett, den Kopf auf seine nackte Brust gelegt und spielte versonnen mit den wenigen Haaren, die unterhalb seines Bauchnabels eine Linie bildeten.

„Du wirst jetzt, wo die Prüfungen vor dir liegen, nicht mehr hierher kommen", sagte Snape und legte seine Hand auf ihre.

Entsetzt sah sie ihn an. „Warum nicht?"

„Du solltest dich auf deine Aufgaben konzentrieren und außerdem solltest du dazu ausgeschlafen sein", erwiderte er mit Nachdruck.

„Ich kann mich viel besser konzentrieren, wenn ich entspannt bin", sie lächelte ihn hintergründig an.

„Hermine, dieser Abschluss ist wichtig für deine weitere Laufbahn, du willst ihn doch nicht in den Sand setzen, nur für eine weitere Nacht hier?" Es war zwar eine Frage gewesen, aber die Art wie er gesprochen hatte und der Kuss, den er ihr auf die Stirn gab, hatten etwas Endgültiges.

Sie hätte ihm so gern gesagt, dass er ihr mindestens genauso wichtig war wie diese Prüfung und ihre Zukunft, brachte es aber nicht über die Lippen, aus Angst über seine Reaktion. Stattdessen nahm ihre Hand die Spur der Linie wieder auf und sie hauchte ihm mit verführerischer Stimme entgegen: „Dann sollte ich diese Gelegenheit wohl bis zum letzten auskosten."

Er drehte sich zu ihr, fasste fest ihren Po und zog sie verlangend an seinen Schoß. „Du kannst mir glauben, damit bin ich mehr als einverstanden und was es heißt etwas auszukosten, werde ich dir in dieser Nacht zeigen."

TBC

Spekulationen über das Ende würden mich wirklich brennend interessieren, dafür könnt ihr den kleinen Knopf unten links benutzen. ;-)

Vielleicht bin ich ja auch gemein und stelle das letzte Chap. erst on, wenn eine bestimmte Zahl Reviews erreicht ist. Manchmal bin ich halt auch gaaaanz böse. ;-))


	7. Chapter 7 Die letzte Nacht

Hallo ihr Lieben, einen schönen Sonntag wünsche ich euch. Und an dem siebten Tag der Woche kommt auch das siebte Kapitel, welches auch das letzte meiner ersten kleinen Story sein wird. 

Severusnicole: Deins war das entscheidende Review für das letzte Kapitel. °lach° Nein, ich hätte natürlich auf jeden Fall das Kapitel hochgeladen. Du hast Recht, es gibt einige Möglichkeiten, wie es enden könnte. Mal sehen welche es sein wird.

Sepsis: Nein ganz so böse bin ich nicht, aber ein paar Leser zu Reviews verführen wollte ich schon.

Lillian88: ui, da ist aber jemand sauer. Auf mich oder doch auf Snape. Schon mal schnell in Deckung geh. °grins°

SerS: Vielen Dank für dein Lob, das baut wirklich auf. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt was du zum letzten Chap sagen wirst.

la dame: Du sagst es. Dummerweise haben sie sich ja gegenseitig versichert, dass es nichts als Sex ist.

Die letzte Nacht 

Die Prüfungen stellten für Hermine keine übermäßigen Probleme dar. Das verlangte Wissen und die Aufgaben die ihr gestellt wurden, löste sie ohne zögern und sehr gewissenhaft. Sie war weniger nervös, als sie selbst gedacht hatte und mit jedem Prüfungstag wuchs auch ihre Selbstsicherheit. Ihre Freunde wunderten sich allerdings. Hatten sie doch mit einer, bis zur letzten Minute lernenden, hysterischen und vor Aufregung aufgelösten, Hermine Granger gerechnet, aber sie schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein.

Wie es aber in ihr aussah bemerkte niemand. Je näher ihr Abschluss rückte und damit das Ende ihrer, wie sie selbst zugeben musste, seltsamen Beziehung zu Severus, desto größer wurde die Traurigkeit die sich in ihr breit machte.

Sie bekam ihn kaum noch zu Gesicht und das machte ihr wirklich zu schaffen. Sie hatten in dieser letzten Woche keinen Unterricht und wenn sie ihn auf den Gängen oder während der Mahlzeiten sah, ignorierte er sie wie er es schon immer getan hatte.

Sie selbst hatte es bis vor kurzem genauso gemacht und es hatte ihr keine Schwierigkeiten bereitet, konnte sie doch fast jeden Abend und auch die dazugehörigen Nächte bei ihm sein. Nie, weder während der Zaubertrankstunden, noch während der Mahlzeiten, wenn er mit den anderen Professoren am Lehrertisch saß, hatte sie ihn länger angesehen oder beobachtet, als man es von ihr gewohnt war.

Aber ausgerechnet jetzt wollte er sie nicht mehr bei sich sehen und sie überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie unter einem Vorwand doch zu ihm gehen konnte.

oooooooooo

Severus Snape erging es nicht viel anders, zwar war er mit dem Unterricht der unteren Klassen vollauf beschäftigt und auch die Arbeiten rund um die Prüfung wollten erledigt werden, aber wenn er abends allein in seinen Räumen saß fehlte ihm Hermine. Es war ein Gefühl, das er so nicht kannte, hatte er sich doch sonst immer sehr wohl gefühlt in seiner selbst gewählten Zurückgezogenheit. Der Entschluss, ihr zu verbieten zu ihm zu kommen war richtig gewesen, da war er sich sicher, aber in diesen einsamen Momenten wünschte er, er hätte es nicht von ihr verlangt.

Noch eine Nacht, dann würde sie Hogwarts verlassen und für immer fort gehen und er nahm sich vor, diese bis zur letzten Minute auszukosten.

Wieder einmal lag er wach in seinem Bett, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er dachte kurz an Hermine, doch sie würde es nicht wagen ohne seine Zustimmung herzukommen. Wer immer es auch sein mochte, er beschloss, dass derjenige sich auf etwas gefasst machen konnte, zog seinen Bademantel über und ging zur Tür.

Als er öffnete fiel ein schwacher Lichtschein aus seiner Wohnung in den dunklen Kerkergang und er konnte zunächst niemanden dort draußen ausmachen. Er wollte schon die Tür wieder schließen und das Klopfen als ein Hirngespinst abtun, als ihn plötzlich etwas ansprang. Beine umklammerten seine Hüften und Arme umschlangen seinen Hals. Dann vernahm er Hermines gehauchte Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Ich konnte nicht mehr warten."

Er schwankte und hatte fast sein Gleichgewicht verloren. Reflexartig hatte er nach vorn gegriffen, um sich, mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht, besser ausbalancieren zu können. Ihr Rock hatte sich bei dem _Überfall_ hoch geschoben und er spürte die weiche Haut ihrer Oberschenkel unter seinen Händen. Mit einem gezielten Tritt hatte er die Tür geschlossen. „Du solltest doch nicht her kommen, was ist mit deiner Prüfung morgen?", knurrte er, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Zaubertränke! Ich konnte nicht schlafen, weil ich die ganze Zeit an einen gewissen Lehrer und seine äußerst talentierten Hände denken musste." Sie küsste jedes Stückchen nackte Haut die sie erreichen konnte.

„Und da hast du beschlossen mich auch nicht schlafen zu lassen?" Es sollte drohend klingen, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelang, dazu kam, dass er sie noch immer nicht auf den Boden herunter gelassen hatte.

„Severus, bitte! Ich möchte dich spüren", flehend sah sie ihn an.

Er dachte sich, warum es noch lange herauszögern, er würde ihr ohnehin nicht widerstehen können und wollte es auch gar nicht. Sie saß immer noch in der gleichen Position auf seinen Hüften, die Beine hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt und er spürte die Erregung, die sich in tieferen Regionen bemerkbar machte. Der Weg in sein Schlafzimmer war schnell zurückgelegt und er begann, sie von ihrer Kleidung zu befreien.

Hermine half ihm dabei und als sie schließlich nackt vor ihm stand öffnete sie seinen Bademantel und schob in über seine Schultern herunter bis er zu Boden fiel.

Sie ließ sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen und zog ihn dabei mit sich. Sie küssten sich wild und leidenschaftlich und seine Hand fand schnell den Weg zu ihrer pochenden Scham.

„So feucht!", stellte er begeistert fest.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, ich musste die ganze Zeit an dich denken", und quittierte mit einen Seufzen, wie er die Nässe gekonnt zwischen ihren Falten verteilte und dabei auch ihre kleine Knospe nicht zu kurz kommen ließ.

„Und konntest nicht warten. Das kann ich jetzt auch nicht mehr." Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung war er über ihr und setzte die Spitze seines vollständig erigierten Phallus an ihre nasse Öffnung. Er glitt in ihre enge Hitze, zog sich fast komplett aus ihr zurück und reizte mit kurzen Bewegungen den Muskelring, der ihren Eingang bildete, unterbrach dieses Spiel nur für ein oder zwei tiefe, intensive Stöße, bevor er von vorn begann.

Er reizte sie, mit jedem Mal, mit dem er tief in sie eindrang, peitschte er sie ein Stück den Gipfel hinauf, nur um sie dann, ausschließlich mit seiner Eichel zu reizen, was sie auf diesem Level fest hielt. Hermine hatte das Gefühl wahnsinnig zu werden vor Lust, unter dieser süßen Folter. Zu lange hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gespürt, so kam es ihr zumindest vor.

„Severus, ich brauche dich ganz", wimmerte sie und drängte ihm ihr Becken entgegen.

Darauf hatte er nur gewartet, er legte eins ihrer Beine über seine Schulter, das andere hielt er an der Kniekehle hoch und verschaffte sich so auch einen besseren Zugang und gute Sicht auf die Stelle an der ihre beiden Körper miteinander verbunden waren. Kraftvoll und schnell brachte er sich in sie, einen Moment hielt er inne, als er spürte, dass er ihren Muttermund getroffen hatte. Doch das laute „Aaah" und ihr sich windender Körper bestätigten ihm, dass dieser Reiz durchaus Willkommen war und er hämmerte weiter mit einer Vehemenz in sie hinein, die ihresgleichen suchte. Er sah wie sein glänzender Schwanz immer wieder in ihrer berauschenden, dunklen Enge verschwand und das gab ihm einen zusätzlichen Kick. Ihr geschwollener Kitzler lugte vorwitzig und nass glitzernd hervor und er rieb ihn in dem Rhythmus, der seinen Stößen gleich kam.

Hermine hörte sich selbst immer wieder laut Aufstöhnen, wenn er mit seiner Spitze diese empfindsamen Punkte in ihrem Innern berührte. Durch diese Position, in der er sie hielt, hatte sie nicht viele Bewegungsmöglichkeiten, also ließ sie sich fallen und genoss einfach wie die Wellen der Erregung immer schneller durch ihren Körper rollten. Die Reizung ihrer Klitoris gab ihr den Rest, die letzten Wogen schlugen über ihr zusammen und schickten sie über die Klippe.

Seine Muskeln zitterten vor Anstrengung, als auch seine Erlösung über ihn hereinbrach, er spürte wie sein Glied pulsierte und sein Samen in Schüben aus ihm hervor schoss. Er ließ sein Kinn auf seine Brust sinken und schwarze Strähnen seines Haares verdeckten sein Gesicht.

Hermine fasste nach seinem Handgelenk und bedeutete ihm sich neben sie zu legen, um eine bequeme Position einzunehmen, in der sie langsam wieder zu Atem kommen konnten. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust ab. Er zog sie in eine Umarmung und beide gaben sich dieser wohltuenden Entspannung hin.

Nach einer Weile ließ sie ihre Finger spielerisch über seinen Bauch streichen. „Das habe ich wirklich gebraucht", sagte sie verträumt.

„Ich hoffe du denkst nicht, dass du jetzt wieder jeden Abend hier auftauchen kannst, nur weil ich dir heute nachgegeben habe", erklang seine tiefe Stimme.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so grantig. Ich hatte vorhin den Eindruck, es war dir ganz recht, dass ich dich so überfallen habe." Erwiderte sie neckend und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen tiefer wandern.

„Ich bin auch immer noch ein Mann, Hermine. Und manchmal setzt bei Männern sich der Trieb gegenüber dem Verstand eben durch." Er hob seinen Kopf an, um zu sehen, was genau sie dort tat, da sie sich auch mit ihrem Körper weiter nach unten bewegte.

Sie schaute zu ihm hoch, während ihre Finger seine, bereits wieder pumpende Länge, entlangfuhren. „Dann sollte ich wohl etwas unternehmen, damit dein Verstand nicht so schnell wieder die Überhand gewinnt." Langsam und ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, bewegte sie sich weiter, bis sie auf der richtigen Höhe war, um mit ihrer Zunge um den Rand seiner Eichel zu lecken. Ein tiefer Atemzug von ihm bestätigte sie in ihrem Tun und sie ließ ihn zwischen ihren Lippen verschwinden.

Snape schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf wieder in die Kissen sinken. „Freu dich nicht zu früh", erwiderte er rau.

oooooooooo

Die restlichen Prüfungen absolvierte sie mit Souveränität und die Reaktionen der externen Prüfer ließ sie Rückschlüsse ziehen, mit denen sie vollauf zufrieden sein konnte. Die theoretischen Abschlussarbeiten wurden schon während der Woche kontrolliert und bewertet. Der praktische Teil wurde direkt im Anschluss benotet, was allerdings nicht hieß, dass sie die Noten vorzeitig erfuhren. Die endgültigen Ergebnisse würden sie an diesem Nachmittag in der Großen Halle bekommen.

Die Vergabe der Zeugnisse fand in einer Zeremonie statt, die ohne großes Brimborium durchgeführt wurde und unter Ausschluss der unteren Klassen. Der festlichere Teil war am Abend, der Abschlussball, zu dem alle Absolventen und deren Begleitung in angemessene Abendgarderobe erwartet wurden.

Auf ihrem Zeugnis prangten nur Bestnoten in allen Fächern, trotzdem lag es unbeachtet auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch in Hermines Zimmer. Die Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam über ihre Wangen. Sie wollte Hogwarts nicht verlassen und sie wollte auch nicht auf diesen verfluchten Abschlussball. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Leben wäre mit dem morgigen Tag beendet, nichts machte mehr einen Sinn.

Es klopfte an ihrer Tür und sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Sie wartete, ob dieser unerwünschte Besucher wieder ging und sie allein ließ, doch da hatte sie nicht mit der Hartnäckigkeit ihrer Freundin gerechnet.

Es klopfte wieder, energischer diesmal. „Mine, mach auf. Ich bin es, Ginny."

Hermine stand auf und öffnete. Ginny trug schon ihr Ballkleid und ihre roten Haare waren zu einer kunstvollen Frisur hochgesteckt.

Wortlos ging sie auf die Schulsprecherin zu und umarmte diese. „So schlimm?", flüsterte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Hermine löste sich aus der Umarmung und griff nach einem Taschentuch. „Ja", schluchzte sie, „ich weiß auch nicht wie das passieren konnte, aber es hat mich total erwischt."

„Und wenn du es ihm sagst?" Ginny hätte ihre Freundin eigentlich für verrückt erklärt. Sich in einen Lehrer verlieben und dann auch noch in Snape. Aber sie hatte ihn ja selbst zweimal anders erlebt und konnte daher nachvollziehen, oder zumindest verstehen, dass Hermines Empfindungen für ihn dieses Ausmaß erreicht hatten.

„Nein, ich werde mich an diese verdammte Vereinbarung halten. Ich möchte die Zeit die wir hatten als schöne Erinnerung behalten und nicht dadurch zerstören, dass ich ihm meine Gefühle offenbare. Wer weiß wie er darauf reagieren wird." Sie trocknete ihre Tränen, was nicht viel Sinn machte, weil ständig neue an ihren Wangen herunter liefen.

„Aber wenn er dich auch liebt?" Der Jüngeren tat es weh Hermine so zu sehen und hoffte für sie, es würde eine Möglichkeit geben, dass es doch zu einem guten Ende kommen würde.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es hat sich zwar oft so angefühlt, als wäre da mehr, aber er hat nie etwas in dieser Richtung geäußert - und ich auch nicht." Hermine ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen, als wäre alle Kraft aus ihrem Körper gewichen.

Ginny hätte ihrer Freundin so gerne geholfen in dieser Situation, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie hätte tun können. „Na dann, komm. Du musst dich für den Ball fertig machen, ich werde dir helfen."

oooooooooo

Er betrat als einer der letzten die Große Halle, scheinbar waren sämtliche Schüler sowie das komplette Lehrerkollegium schon anwesend. Wie immer zu diesen Gelegenheiten war die Halle festlich geschmückt, die langen Haustische waren an den Rand gerückt und gaben so eine große Fläche frei, auf der später getanzt werden konnte. Ein reichhaltiges Buffet, sowie diverse Getränke befanden sich auf den Tischen und in einer Ecke stimmte die engagierte Band, die für die musikalische Untermalung des Abends zuständig war, leise ihre Instrumente.

Er stand im hinteren Bereich, an eine der Säulen gelehnt, und ließ seinen Blick über das bunte Treiben schweifen. Die verschiedensten Grüppchen hatten sich gebildet, Professoren hatten sich zu Schülern gesellt und an diesen Abenden war sogar eine Durchmischung der Hauszugehörigkeit keine Seltenheit. Die vielen Gespräche, die allerorts geführt wurden, erfüllten den Saal mit einem Gemurmel, das an das Summen eines Bienenstocks erinnerte.

Es kam Bewegung in die Menge und gab so die Sicht frei auf die Ansammlung einiger Gryffindors. Dort standen sie Potter, Weasley, Brown, Longbottom, doch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt einer ganz bestimmten Person. Noch stand sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm und gab ihm so die Gelegenheit, sie unauffällig zu mustern.

Sie trug ein schwarzes, seidiges Kleid, dessen irisierender Stoff, bei wechselndem Lichteinfall glänzte und die Illusion anderer Farben aufblitzen ließ. Es war im Nacken geschlossen, hatte einen tiefen Rückenausschnitt und gab auch ihre Schultern komplett frei. Bis zur Hüfte war es eng anliegenden und fiel dann, weiter werdend, in weichen Kaskaden bis zum Boden.

Langsam drehte sie sich um, als hätte sie seine Blicke auf ihrer Haut gespürt, sah in seine Richtung und direkt in seine Augen. Sie hatte ihr Haar locker hochgesteckt und einige Locken umspielten ihr Gesicht, das Kleid war von vorn ebenso atemberaubend und reichte ihr dort nur bis zum Knie. Nur Sekunden später wurde der Blickkontakt, von einigen lachenden Gästen des Balls unterbrochen, die sich auf dem Weg zu den Getränken zwischen sie geschoben hatten.

Der Abend wurde offiziell durch eine Ansprache Dumbledores eröffnet und die Musiker begannen leise zu spielen, während die meisten Anwesenden sich über die angebotenen Speisen her machten.

Das Essen war bald beendet und die Musik wurde lauter. Hermine wurde von ihren Freunden und einigen anderen Mitschülern zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Die meisten ihrer Professoren verwickelten sie ihn Gespräche, aber ihre Augen suchten immer wieder in der Menge nach einer schwarz gewandeten Person und manchmal konnte sie einen kurzen Blick auf ihn erhaschen.

Zu späterer Stunde, nahm kaum noch jemand Notiz von ihr. Es war als hätten alle ihre Pflicht ihr gegenüber erfüllt und widmeten sich jetzt ihren eigenen Belangen, was ihr auch sehr recht war. Sie ging durch den Saal und schaute, ob sie Severus fand. Sie hatte ihn eine Weile schon nicht mehr gesehen und schloss daraus, dass er bereits gegangen war. Sie hatten besprochen, dass er zuerst den Ball verlassen würde und sie später zu ihm kommen sollte. Ihre Freunde kümmerten sich ausschließlich um sich selbst und ihre Begleitungen, es herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung und sie glaubte, dass es niemandem auffallen würde, wenn sie jetzt ging.

oooooooooo

Sie klopfte an die Tür, die umgehend von dem schweigenden Tränkeprofessor geöffnet wurde. Ebenso still trat sie ein und blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. Sie hörte wie er hinter ihr hantierte, dann ploppte der Korken einer Sektflasche und wenig später reichte er ihr ein Glas Champagner. „Auf deinen gelungenen Abschluss."

Er hob sein Glas und sah ihr in die Augen, bevor sie beide etwas von der prickelnden Flüssigkeit tranken. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, ihr würden unter seinem Blick die Knie versagen und so war sie froh, als er sie zum Kamin führte. Sie setzten sich und stellten ihre Getränke auf einen kleinen, niedrigen Beistelltisch ab.

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Dies sollte also ihre letzte Nacht mit ihm sein. Sie würde ihm so gerne sagen, was sie empfand, dass sie nicht gehen wollte, oder zumindest die Chance haben wollte ihn wieder zu sehen. Er sollte wissen, das sie ihn liebte, dass sie sich wünschte er würde auch in Zukunft ein Teil ihres Lebens sein, doch die Zweifel wie er reagieren würde waren übermächtig.

„Ich habe das Gefühl etwas sagen zu müssen." Sie sprach leise und wagte nicht ihn anzusehen.

„Das musst du nicht – das war nie Teil unserer Vereinbarung." Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und sein Daumen streichelte sanft ihren Handrücken.

„Eine Vereinbarung also, nichts weiter?!" Die Frage die sie stellte glich eher einer Feststellung, doch hoffte sie, er würde ihr widersprechen.

„Nein, nichts weiter." Sagte er nach einigem Zögern und strich ihr dabei eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Aber du sollst auch wissen, das ich die Zeit mit dir sehr genossen habe und auch diese Nacht auskosten möchte. Wenn du allerdings jetzt gehen willst, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten."

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich will nicht gehen." Wie zur Bestätigung beugte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zart auf den Mund. „Und auch morgen will ich nicht gehen", fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Ohne seine Hand loszulassen stand sie auf und bedeutete ihm so, ihr ins Schlafzimmer zu folgen. Einige Kerzen verbreiteten ein gedämpftes Licht und sie blieben vor seinem Bett stehen. Er löste den Verschluss in ihrem Nacken und öffnete dann den Reißverschluss an der Seite ihres Kleides, das raschelnd zu Boden glitt. Seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper und blieben einen Moment an ihrem Slip hängen. Sie konnte das Wieder erkennen auf seinem Gesicht sehen, trug sie doch das gleiche Stückchen Stoff, welches er ihr einst vom Körper riss.

Jetzt war sie es, die ihn entkleidete, bis sie beide vollkommen nackt voreinander standen. Sie küssten sich zärtlich, umarmten sich und spürten die Haut des anderen. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf dem Bett ab. Beide sprachen kein Wort, neckten sich nicht, wie sie es sonst so oft getan hatten. Ihre Hände fuhren über die Körper, streichelten und verwöhnten sich. Alles war so vertraut, doch ihr Vorgehen war sanft und zärtlich, als würden sie das erste Mal den Anderen erkunden. Nur der beschleunigte Atem war zu hören und das leise Rascheln der Laken unter ihren Bewegungen.

Snape küsste sich ihren Hals hinunter, zog eine feuchte Spur zu ihrem Busen, verwöhnte dort beide Brustwarzen lange mit seiner Zungenspitze. Er nahm sich viel Zeit, als er tiefer glitt über ihren flachen Bauch und den Nabel umkreiste. Seine Hand streichelte über ihren Oberschenkel hinauf, über ihre Flanke und wieder zurück. Tief nahm er ihren Duft in sich auf, brachte sich tiefer zwischen ihre schlanken Beine, während seine Finger deren Innenseite hochfuhren. Er wollte sie schmecken, teilte mit seiner Zunge ihre Schamlippen, von ihrem Eingang durch ihre Falten hinauf zu dieser kleinen Perle. Immer wieder stupste er in ihre feuchte Öffnung, um dann wieder zu ihrer Klitoris zu lecken und dort kleine, immer enger werdende Kreise zu zeichnen.

Hermine genoss die Art wie er sie verwöhnte und spürte wie sie unaufhaltsam auf ihren Höhepunkt zusteuerte, doch sie wollte nicht kommen, nicht so. Sie wollte ihn in sich fühlen, wie auch er vor Erregung die Kontrolle verlor, wollte unter ihren Händen seine Muskeln tasten, wie sie arbeiteten, seinen schneller werdenden Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren und ihm in die Augen sehen, wenn es keinen Weg zurück mehr gab und die Wellen über sie beide zusammenschlugen. Ihre Hände hatten sich in seinen Haaren vergraben und nun hielten sie seinen Kopf fest.

Mit vor Verlangen glänzenden Augen sah sie ihn an. Er wusste warum sie ihn stoppte und kam ihrem Wunsch gerne nach. Er legte sich über sie, abgestützt auf den Ellenbogen verschlangen sich ihre Finger ineinander. Während er sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter in sie schob küsste er sie. Der Kuss überdauerte sein Eindringen, er hatte sich komplett in sie gebracht und blieb so für einen Moment, dann fasste er um ihr Schultern und zog sie mit sich hoch, so dass ihre Gesichter sich auf einer Höhe befanden. Langsam begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen, es dauerte nicht lange und Hermine stieg in seinen Rhythmus mit ein. In dieser Position hatten sie beide ihre Hände frei und ließen diese über ihre Haut wandern.

Jedes mal wenn er spürte, das Hermine oder er selbst kurz davor waren den Gipfel zu erklimmen, fasste er sie fest bei ihren Hüften und machte so jede Bewegung unmöglich. Verharrend zögerte er so den Höhepunkt heraus.

Hermine hatte irgendwann einen Level erreicht, in dem die Pausen sie nicht mehr runter brachten, nur ein Stoß von ihm reichte und sie spürte wie sich ihr Schoß sofort wieder zusammen zog. Auch er spürte natürlich wie es um sie stand und hatte selbst große Mühen sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, wenn sein Penis derartig umschlossen wurde. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an, wissend, dass es jetzt soweit sein würde. Er umfasste mit dem anderen Arm ihre Taille und küsste sie, bevor er sie beide mit intensiven, langen Stößen zu einem gewaltigen Orgasmus brachte.

Mit der Erlösung kamen für Hermine auch die Tränen. Sie legte ihr Kinn auf seiner Schulter ab, damit er es nicht sehen konnte und weinte stumm. Sie spürte wie seine Arme sie umschlossen und fest an sich drückten. Das machte es ihr noch schwerer die Trauer die sie empfand herunter zu schlucken.

oooooooooo

Als sie erwachte spürte sie sofort, dass etwas anders war. Sie lag allein in seinem großen Bett und wieder sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Er hatte sie allein gelassen, offensichtlich hatte er kein Verlangen nach einer Abschiedszene und war gegangen als sie noch schlief.

Warum musste sie auch nur einschlafen, sie hatte versucht wach zu bleiben, aber es war ihr nicht gelungen. Sie setzte sich auf und schaute sich um, er war tatsächlich nirgends zu sehen. Sie hatte wenig Hoffnung, schaute aber trotzdem in die anderen Räume, wurde jedoch enttäuscht.

Er hatte sicherlich bemerkt, dass sie gestern Nacht geweint hatte, doch hatte er sich nichts anmerken lassen und auch kein Wort darüber verloren. Sie hatte sich zwar schnell wieder gefangen, aber sie kannte ihn mittlerweile zu gut und konnte ihn soweit einschätzen, dass er einem weiteren Gefühlausbruch ihrerseits heute aus dem Weg gehen wollte.

Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und suchte dort nach der kleinen Tasche, die sie am Abend dabei gehabt und in der sie einige verkleinerte Kleidungsstücke verstaut hatte, um heute Morgen nicht in ihrem Ballkleid über die Flure zu ihrem Turm zu müssen. Ihre Freunde würden bestimmt schon auf sie warten, um zusammen mit ihr zu den Kutschen zu gehen, die sie zum Hogwarts-Express bringen würden.

Als sie angezogen war schaute sie sich um, dies sollten also die letzten Minuten in seinen Räumen sein, in denen sie sich immer so wohl gefühlt hatte und in die sie nie wieder zurückkehren würde. Bilder zogen in ihrem Geiste vorbei, von den Stunden, in denen sie hier zusammen waren, geredet hatten, diskutiert, sich geliebt oder einfach nur beieinander gesessen und die Gegenwart des anderen genossen hatten. Zumindest ihr war es so ergangen und sie bedauerte zutiefst nie mit ihm über ihre Gefühle gesprochen zu haben. Zweifel machten sich breit, ob sie richtig gehandelt hatte, wurden aber fort gewischt durch die Erkenntnis, dass wenn er tatsächlich Gefühle für sie hätte, heute morgen nicht gegangen wäre.

Kurz entschlossen betrat sie noch einmal das Schlafzimmer und kehrte wenige Minuten später mit dem weißen Hemd, welches er gestern unter seiner Robe getragen hatte, zurück. Sie drückte ihre Nase in den Stoff und sog seinen Geruch tief ein, bevor sie es verkleinerte und zu ihrem Ballkleid in die Tasche legte. Mit einem letzten Blick über die Schulter schloss sie leise die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm.

oooooooooo

Noch vor der Dämmerung und den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die einen weiteren Tag in neuem Glanz erstrahlen lassen würden, war er gegangen. Er hatte sich leise angezogen, um Hermine nicht zu wecken und hatte das Schloss verlassen, bevor sich eine rege Betriebsamkeit in dem alten Gemäuer ausbreiten würde. Er traute sich selbst nicht und wäre er geblieben, hätte er sie womöglich zum Bleiben aufgefordert.

Als sie gestern Nacht in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war, hatte er sie beobachtet. Sie war so wunderschön, wirkte so unschuldig und rein. Er würde sich nicht mehr im Spiegel ansehen können, hätte er verhindert, dass sie ging, um ihr eigenes Leben zu führen und ihre Pläne zu verwirklichen. In wenigen Wochen wäre sie froh darüber und im Laufe der Zeit würde auch die Erinnerung an ihn verblassen.

Während die meisten der Schüler und Lehrer in der großen Halle beim Frühstück saßen, war er zurückgekehrt und stand jetzt weit oben über dem Portal im sechsten Stock an einem Fenster und erkannte, wie die ersten Absolventen das Schloss verließen. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, zu sehen wie sie Hogwarts und damit auch ihm den Rücken kehrte, aber nun stand er doch hier und blickte auf das Geschehen, welches sich jedes Jahr zum Ende des Schuljahres wiederholte.

Die meisten seiner Kollegen waren ebenfalls nach draußen gegangen und verabschiedeten die Schüler. Er selbst hatte nie an diesem inoffiziellen Abschiedsritual teilgenommen und besonders heute wollte er dies nicht ändern.

Dann sah er sie. Mit ihren Freunden war sie gerade vor den Eingang getreten. Natürlich wurde sie als Jahrgangsbeste von allen anwesenden Professoren noch einmal persönlich verabschiedetet und wahrscheinlich nach ihrem weiteren Plänen gefragt.

Sie machte sich gerade auf den Weg zu den Kutschen und er wollte sich schon abwenden und gehen, als er sah, wie ihre Schritte langsamer wurden. Schließlich drehte sie sich um und schaute zurück zum Schloss, ging zögernd einen Schritt darauf zu.

Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Ein Arm legte sich über ihre Schultern und die junge Weasley zog sie in eine, wie es aussah, tröstende Umarmung. Nach einer Weile, in der er glaubte, seinen erhöhten Puls in den Ohren rauschen zu hören, gingen sie gemeinsam weiter zu den Kutschen.

Er wandte sich vom Fenster ab, seine Hand umklammerte fest das Stück Pergament mit ihren letzten Zeilen, die er zusammen mit dem Slip auf seinem Bett gefunden hatte.

_Severus_

_Unsere kleine Vereinbarung hat die letzten Monate hier auf Hogwarts zu einer sehr angenehmen Zeit für mich gemacht. Ich habe mich bei Dir immer wohl gefühlt, Du gabst mir ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, welches sich nicht auf den Sex begründet, den wir hatten. Ich bin froh auch diese anderen Seiten von Dir kennen gelernt zu haben und danke Dir dafür._

_Als ich heute Morgen aufgewacht bin warst Du nicht da, vielleicht war es auch besser so, trotzdem hat es mich sehr traurig gemacht, Dich nicht mehr zu sehen._

_In Liebe,_

_Deine Hermine_

ENDE

Das war es. Ende, oder doch nicht….? Mich würde brennend interessieren, wie es euch gefallen hat. Vielleicht erbarmt sich ja auch noch der ein oder andere Schwarzleser und lässt mir ein kleines Review da. Ich habe mich natürlich auch über die 5929 Hits gefreut, die diese Story bis heute angeklickt wurde. °fg°

An meine lieben Reviewer, ich könnt euch knutschen für die lieben Kommentare. Ohne euch hätte die ganze Geschichte nur halb soviel Spaß gemacht. Leider habe ich im Moment wenig Zeit, aber ich werde weiter schreiben.

Bis Bald,

eure Jo

Und jetzt noch etwas Eigenwerbung. In der Zwischenzeit ist noch ein kleiner One-Shot von mir hier on gegangen. „Das Dutzend des Teufels" Vielleicht schaut ihr ja mal rein.


End file.
